


The Double Life of Peter Parker (Двойная жизнь Питера Паркера)

by Ahe



Series: "Паучьи хроники" [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Влюбленность, Дама в беде, Противоположности, Развитие отношений, Тайны / Секреты, драма, дружба, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 10:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 39,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20813702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahe/pseuds/Ahe
Summary: Питер Паркер считает, что ничего не поменялось - он мог скакать по крышам и делать домашнее задание по математике; Мишель Джонс надеется, что жизнь станет такой же, как прежде, такой до того момента, как она сильно влюбилась в Питера Паркера.Но жизнь далеко не так проста. Поэтому, когда паучок помогает Мишель найти её украденную сумку, то она ставит себе цель раскрыть личность паутинометателя.И с учетом того, что упомянутое событие никак не выходит из головы... Мишель хочется нормально жизни





	1. Представители Квинса

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Double Life of Peter Parker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708103) by [CuriousNymph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousNymph/pseuds/CuriousNymph). 

Если бы вы спросили Мишель Джонс, что она думает о Питере Паркере, прежде всего она бы назвала три пункта, которые и определяли ее отношение:

а) Он был несносным неудачником, который, казалось, на ровном месте попадал в неприятности;

б) Он был настолько забавным, что спокойно наблюдать за ним совсем не удавалось;

в) Она так сильно поддевала его, что порой испытывала сожаление.

Мишель не знала, как это описать. Все произошло совершенно случайно, ей всего лишь нравилось подлавливать его в самых неловких и неприятных ситуациях и комментировать это, а потом что-то как будто щелкнуло в ее голове.

На ровном месте.

Как-то раз Мишель заметила, что украдкой разглядывает его, читая книгу за обеденным столом, всего в паре метров от него, пока сам Питер, немного нахмурившись, болтает с Недом, размахивая руками и жестикулируя. Затем это вошло в привычку: Мишель тщательно следила за тем, с кем Паркер встречался, разговаривал и на кого смотрел.

Все было ложью. Глупым оправданием.

Она не могла вспомнить, когда все стало таким сложным. Или хотя бы по какой причине, ведь Мишель не влюблялась так легко, как другие. 

Под «другими» подразумевались обычные люди, которых она старалась всячески избегать. Но очевидно, что ее гормоны решили, что на Питера Паркера данное ограничение не распространяется, и она фактически помешалась на этом парнишке. Это было дикостью, и поэтому Мишель всячески старалась её скрыть.

Все начинается с мелочей, иначе и не скажешь. Один случайный взгляд за обедом, в тот день, когда Питер и Нед так оживленно обсуждали новый эпизод «Звездных войн», только вышедший на экраны. Они всегда обсуждали фильмы так бурно, почти размахивая руками, и для Мишель эта сцена не была новой: она наблюдала её уже миллион раз, но уже тогда что-то явно изменилось. Джонс окинула взглядом обычные предметы: недоеденные обеды, брошенные на пол сумки, подпирающие подбородку руки учащихся, их размеренные покачивания ног. А глядя на Питера, она засмотрелась на аккуратно убранные с лица и прилизанные гелем волосы. Его широкая улыбка, белые зубы — один из тех детей, кому брекеты явно пошли на пользу. Воротник клетчатой рубашки выглядывал из-под синего свитера. Вид типичного гика, если честно.

Но в этот момент, а огромному её сожалению, Питер небрежно провел рукой по своим волосам (странная необходимость парней подростков повторять этот жест каждые пять секунд). Со стороны это выглядело чертовски привлекательно! и мозг Мишель замкнуло. Она честно попыталась сосредоточиться на книге, а в мыслях творился какой-то хаос.

Откуда, черт возьми, это все взялось?!

С тех пор ситуация не улучшилась.

Все, что делал Питер внезапно делало его привлекательным: от походки — руки в карманах, скромной и дружелюбной — до стрижки, которая не менялась годами, так почему же ей вдруг все это стало нравиться?

Мишель пыталась бороться с этим.

Ты одиночка. Это твой выбор. Тебе не нужна влюбленность. Тебе не нужен парень.

Ее гормоны отрицали все пункты.

Она даже пыталась ненавидеть этого парня. Говорила себе, что он глупый, инфантильный и смешной. Что он на два дюйма ниже ее. Что Питер слишком похож на неудачника, чтобы быть по-настоящему привлекательным.

Но нет, даже это не сработало.

Ей пришлось признаться себе.

Она официально влюблена в Питера Паркера, но это не означало, что она должна была кричать об этом на каждом шагу.

На самом деле, Мишель может и зашла бы так далеко, что сказала бы, что ничего не может поделать с этим чувством. Это своего рода точка.

Пока все шло нормально. И это единственный выход из сложившейся ситуации.

Но в последнее время что-то точно изменилось в его жизни. Она заметила это почти сразу. Добровольный уход из оркестра и клуба робототехники. Потом он решил бросить десятиборье. Все это казалось достаточно подозрительным, чтобы быть просто совпадением. Никто не терял интереса к своим хобби так быстро.

Ей пришлось признать, что выводы были следствием ее ежедневных наблюдением.

Она не была одержима им.

Но это оправдание не срабатывало. Независимо от того, что она себе повторяла, жизнь продолжалась и она должна двигаться дальше, потому что решила для себя, что влюбленность в Питера Паркера никак не должна влиять на ее повседневную рутину.

Она будет и дальше сохранять дистанцию.

Не станет спорить. Вычурная второкурсница, которой плевать на всех и вся.

Когда школьный день подошел к концу (опять же, Мишель старательно избегала Питера насколько это вообще возможно), будучи одиночкой просто, но для Питера или Лидс было важным ходить с кем-то.

Апрельское солнце было прекрасным, ярко светило с ясного неба, всюду деревья среди зелени; Мишель села на поезд, движущийся по 7 маршруту и двинулась домой, стоя среди десятков людей в переполненном вагоне, пытаясь при этом читать книгу и держаться другой рукой за поручень, находящийся позади нее и каждая остановка грозила ей переломом руки, ведь очень сложно маневрировать в таком узком пространстве. Обычно она предпочитала другой путь до дома, особенно когда час-пик, но все не так уж ужасно. Книга хорошо отвлекала от многих вещей, над которыми она предпочитала пока не задумываться.

Как, например, о глупом милом лице ее одноклассника.

Прикусив губу, Мишель уставилась на страницу книги, яростно пытаясь забыть.

Добравшись до своей остановки, она торопливо покинула поезд и постаралась нырнуть в уличный поток и поскорее отправится к местной библиотеке, главной в городе, чтобы окончательно отвлечься. Небоскребы Нью-Йорка никогда не переставали удивлять ее, хотя Куинс не казался ей маленьким. Хотя может все дело в том, что она прожила там всю свою жизнь, но почему-то некоторые вещи все еще кажутся удивительными и слишком нереалистичными.

Машины и люди, выхлопные газы, рестораны и деревья на улице, яркие краски, звуки и переулки, которые она заново для себя открывала. Все было так, как ей нравилось.

А в последнее время, когда человек-паук разгуливал по ее району, все стало еще более любопытным.

Но она все равно любила город — даже если это не был ее настоящий дом, но что-то он задевал в ее сердце. Ей нравилось быть там, где кипела жизнь, несмотря что она была интровертом.

Спускаясь вниз по улице, переворачивая страницу за страницей, она на секунду оторвала взгляд и заметила, как кто-то пронесся мимо нее, стащив с плеча сумку и бросившись наутек, так чтобы она не успела разглядеть его лицо.

— Хей! Подлец! Верни мою сумку!

Никого вокруг, но это не помешало Мишель начать преследовать похитителя.

На самом деле девушка не могла похвастаться спортивной подготовкой — она всегда была книжным червем и могла рассказать о развитии английского языка больше, чем об разновидностях спортивных игр. Но это не значило, что она не умела быстро ходить, бегать, или прыгать, или что у нее не поставлен удар.

У Мишель был стержень внутри, она очень упряма, и иногда даже слишком.

Она обогнула стулья, которые стояли на летних верандах кафе, выставленных вдоль улицы (кто-то пил кофе, в конце концов, а что в этом такого?), но в основном ей не удавалось нагнать преступника, она налетала на прохожих, мысленно удивляясь как остальным удается так быстро двигаться, при этом привлекала слишком много внимания со стороны.

Естественно она выглядела, как городская сумасшедшая — неслась по улице с книгой в руке.

Но к черту все — будь он проклят за то что украл ее деньги и три новых романа, которые она наспех запихнула в сумку.

Книги стоили недешево, Мишель не была богата, а отсюда и весь этот олимпийский марафон по улицам Нью-Йорка.

Она уже пробежала мимо библиотеки, в которой надеялась провести время, но сейчас уже в этом не было смысла.

Мишель потеряла вора из виду. Тот нырнул куда-то в толпу и скрылся в одном из переулков, и ей нужно было больше иметь фортуны и объема легких, чтобы продолжать двигаться за ним в том же темпе.

Оказывает, интенсивный такой бег и удары от столкновения с другими людьми окончательно выбили из неё все силы.

Уперев руки в бедра, она сделала серию вдохов, задрав голову и рассматривая небо.

Ну. Все было плохо.

Повернув голову в бок, она задается вопросом, может ли она заставить себя догнать его.

Но эту мысль пришлось отмести в сторону, когда та заметила вспышку красного и синего цвета, которая нырнула куда-то за мусорные баки.

Мишель знала чей этот костюм и, Господи, она уже как-то видела его вблизи.

Направившись вниз вдоль улицы (Мишель не была хороша во всех этих тонкостях — не так проста, в отличие от других девушек, которые могли быть громкими и могли просить о помощи), она уже практически добралась до мусорных контейнеров, когда человек-паук выпрыгнул, готовясь выстрелить в ближайшее здание и скрыться в поисках очередных преступников Куинса, которых полно в таком большом городе.

Вместо этого тот упал на задницу.

Он, очевидно, был потрясен, глаза маски немного расширились глядя на нее в замешательстве.

— Герой… — начала Мишель.

Сарказм был частью ее повседневной жизни

Он снова вскочил на ноги, неловко взмахнув руками.

— Стой, стой! Мишель, я имею в виду, мисс, что вы здесь делаете?

Мишель моргнула, все еще крепко держа в руках книгу, с которой преодолела весь непростой путь. Вряд ли это было лучшим временем для того, чтобы начать выуживать правду, но, хм, она могла поспорить, что умела неплохо читать по лицам, плюс любовь к хорошей литературе.

— Ты прячешься в переулке?

Человек-паук посмотрел на нее, явно раздраженный таким предложением.

— Я не прячусь.

— Мммм, — протянула Мишель, также показывая, что она явно не поверила ему на слово. Он продолжал стоять, переставляя ногу на ногу, прежде чем махнуть ей.

— Ну, мне нужно… ну, знаешь, спасать людей, так что я пойду.

Он собрался было выпустить паутину и уйти, но странная идея появилась в голове Мишель, и она сделал шаг вперед.

— Эй, подожди, куда ты собрался?

Он повернулся, взглянув на нее, все еще готовясь выстрелить паутиной.

— Вверх? — Он попытался пошутить, что в очередной раз лишь поддело ее любопытство.

Он вел себя странно.

— Да, конечно, как скажешь. Мне все равно нужна твоя помощь.

Он ткнул себя грудь, и сказал так, чтобы голос звучал на тон выше.

— Моя?

Мишель прищурилась, нахмурив брови, все больше и больше смущаясь. Этот голос показался таким знакомым. Интонация, манера, и то, как он задавал вопросы — даже попытка пошутить. В этом было нечто особенное.…

Мишель сама остановила его. Ей ведь нужно было найти сумку.

— Да, твоя. Мою сумку украли, так что я хотела бы ее вернуть.

Он насторожился на мгновение, останавливаясь. Реакция, то как тот себя вел, почему-то выглядела неестественно. Не не естественно; невероятно, возможно, но что-то явно было не так. Супергерой выглядел каким-то поверхностным, выделяющимся на общем фоне. Чем-то похожим на киношный спецэффект, когда актеры стоят на зеленом фоне. Костюм привлекает внимание — красно-синий, плотный, с большими глазами и полным отсутствием выреза для рта. Парень небольшого роста — может поэтому ей трудно на слух воспринимать его голос, потому что кажется что он принадлежит какому-то актеру, который, казалось бы в шутку решил защитить вас.

Мишель не любила, когда ответы ускользали от нее — ей всегда нравились ребусы.

В любом случае. Сумка.

— О. Правда Ну да, конечно! Я могу найти ее, — человек-паук сделал шаг, готовясь снова выстрелить паутиной, но Мишель остановила его.

— Эй, ты даже не знаешь, как она выглядит.

— Конечно, знаю.

— Откуда? — она не могла не съязвить.

— Ну… — тот, казалось, слишком поздно понял, что он только что сказал, невозможно.

Откуда он мог знать, как выглядит ее сумка?

Черт, где же она слышала этот голос раньше?

— Я просто предположил, что это небольшая сумочка…

«О, хорошее предположение, чувак», — подумала Мишель, скептически поднимая бровь.

— Я похожа на человека, который носит такие сумочки?

— Э-э… возможно, нет.

— Да, пожалуй, нет. Давай-давай, принеси.

— Эй, я ведь не собака!

— Ладно. Я бы хотела попасть в библиотеку до ужина, так что… ты можешь ускорить процесс по-быстрее?

— Да, да, хорошо, хорошо. Вы э…э-можете пока разведать все вокруг…

Мишель подняла вторую бровь вопросительно.

— Я только что пробежала почти 4 квартала — на сегодня с меня хватит упражнений.

Он прищурил глаза, глядя на нее.

Чувак, этот глазной механизм такой пугающий.

— Я серьезно, чувак?

Он выстрелил паутиной в ближайшую стену, мгновенно закрепляясь с легкостью карабкаясь на вершину, точно также как на монумент Вашингтона.

— Куда вор направился?

Она сделала паузу. Она ведь потеряла его из-за толпы, которая шла в начале от этого переулка, как только они вновь вернулись на главную улицу. Сомневаюсь, что тот все еще торчит там.

— Попробуйте посмотреть следующие несколько кварталов. Возможно, вам придется вернуться, посмотрим, до встречи.

— До встречи где? — уточнил он, когда она пошла в сторону главной улицы с книгой в руке.

Мишель повернулась, чтобы взглянуть на здание позади.

— Когда ты вернешься назад, — она вышла из переулка, оставив Спайди пялиться на ее удаляющуюся спину, а сама повернула направо, скрываясь.

Конечно, это странно, подумал он, когда прыгнул на следующее здание, теперь уже в поисках сумки Мишель.

Мишель продолжала бродить по тому же району, терзая себя мыслью, что ее книги могут исчезнуть навсегда. Она старалась сдержано относится к человеку-пауку, точно так же, как и ко всем — напускное отсутствие интереса, без эмоциональное лицо, — но все всегда на деле чуточку сложнее.

Ее книги имели для нее непонятную для многих, но священную для нее ценность — первым, что она подумала бы спасти в случае пожара. Даже на пожарных учениях в школе она всегда брала с собой книги. Вот как много они значили для нее.

Она продолжала прогуливаться, наблюдая, как ее нынешний помощник промелькнул в поисках пропавшей поклажи. Даже если она притворялась незаинтересованной в супергерое (как и во многих других вещах), то не могла не удивляться его способностям. Его сила, его ловкость, скорость. Она не могла себе представить, что за человек мог обладать такими удивительными умениями (удивительными в смысле большими, а не крутыми — она не была поклонницей такого чрезмерного употребления этого слова). Интересно, родился ли он с ними? Может это был несчастный случай? Он экспериментировал? Это была счастливая ошибка?

Хотя никто не знает, каковы будут последствия. Он был такой же загадкой, как и она для окружающих.

Она наблюдала за тем, как он спускается ей навстречу, опасно приземляясь на фонарный столб, выставив руки вперед, как собаки. Да уж.

— Ну? — она говорила максимально сурово, насколько только могла.

— Мне не удалось найти его, — произнес он, как ребенок, извиняющийся перед матерью за то, что слишком поздно вышел.

— Посмотри снова.

— Мисс, это не так-то просто! — Он резко дернулся, когда слева от них послышались крики, обе их головы повернулись в одну сторону, замечая как парень лет двадцати наспех выскочил из магазина, явно что-то стащив.

Человек-паук указал большим пальцем на него.

— Слушай, мне нужно идти — есть другие вещи…

— Эй, эй, ты не оставишь меня здесь ни с чем, — зло произнесла Мишель, указывая на землю. — Я лишилась своей сумки, паучья задница…

— Паучья Задница? Так вот как ты меня называешь?!

Она энергично покачала головой.

— Ты говорил, что найдешь её.

Тем не менее, он уже снова поднял руку, чтобы выстрелить паутиной.

— Послушай, я вернусь, хорошо? Я обещаю, просто останься здесь, ладно? Я вернусь через секунду!

Он отмахнулся, оставив ее снова на улице одну, заставляя еще больше нервничать.

Вот тебе и супергерой.

Когда человек-паук начал поиски, у самого Питера было несколько мыслей на уме, пока он кружил по городу, прыгая и пролетая от здания к зданию, догоняя магазинного воришку. Он не думал, что Мишель могла обратится к нему за помощью — уж точно не так жалостливо. На самом деле, он был уверен, что она терпела его только потому, что сама не могла справится.

Но опять же — он должен был продолжать повторять себе это — большинство людей не способны сложить дважды два вместе и выяснить, что он и человек-паук — один и тот же человек.

Они, наверняка, воспринимали его как очередное недоразумение, а не супергероя, борющегося с преступностью.

Ну. Супергероя противостоящего преступности в костюме из спандекса.

Кроме того, он пришел к выводу, приземляясь перед воришкой, который явно застигнут врасплох тем, как его быстро остановили.

— Эй, ты можешь ответить на один вопрос? — Паркер выстрелил паутиной прямо ему в лицо, заставив бросить телефон, который тот стащил в магазине. Телефон почти приземлился на землю, но Питер сгладил падение, успев подхватить тот в полете другой паутиной.

— Почему ты украл вещи, которые не можешь использовать? Я имею в виду — телефон не будет работать без сим карты и вообще…

Мужчина попытался что-то сказать, но тот просто проигнорировал это.

— Слушай, мне нужно вернуться к кое-кому другому, так что просто оставайся здесь, хорошо? Спасибо, приятель! — Он поднял телефон с тротуара, быстро помахав прохожим. — Кто-нибудь, вызовите полицию, а? Спасибо! — он снова кивает и теперь уже возвращается к МДжей.

Как не странно, но Питер полюбил ее прозвище — некое посвящение в ее тайну, которой являлась для всех сама Мишель Джонс. Она была одиночкой, книжным червем и с прочими странностями, чем-то напоминая его самого. И он понимал это. Даже если ее трудно было разгадать, но эта ее прямолинейность, она гордилась тем, кем была, и не могла терпеть несправедливость и ей было совершенно плевать, что думают о ней.

Когда он вернулся и встретился с ней взглядом, то смягчился, на ее лице была грусть и это заставило его улыбнуться.

Он чувствовал, что вот-вот узнает настоящую ее.

Приземлившись перед ней, Мишель почувствовала, что подайся она чуть в сторону, то им не миновать столкновения.

— Я вернулся!

— Очевидно.

— Тааак — сумка? — он сделал пальцы пистолетом, указывая в сторону.

Она моргнула, приподняв бровь и прищурившись. Её классическая комбинация.

— Да. Наше первое совместное задание, перед тем как ты арестуешь других людей за их дерьмовые преступления.

— Мне нужно описание.

— Просто возьми меня с собой, тупица.

Казалось, его это немного задело — трудно сказать. Глаза героя могли бы сказать больше.

— Что-типа, на крыши домов? Я не знаю…

— Слушай, мне нужна моя сумка — тебе нужно продолжать делать то, что ты делаешь — я не знаю, что именно; так что, просто возьми меня с собой, мы разберемся с этим, и я уйду.

— Знаешь, ты слишком прямолинейна для девушки.

— Если хочешь выкопать могилу, то вперед.

Он мгновенно отступил.

— Я не имел в виду…

— Неважно, паучья задница, просто найди мою сумку.

Когда он взял ее за талию — очень неудобно, подумала Мишель, но на удивление почувствовала себя в безопасности, он крепко ухватил ее:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты не называла меня так.

Когда они качались, прыгая от здания к зданию, Мишель почувствовала волнение, которого никогда не испытывала прежде. Что-то вроде нарастающей интриги и чистого адреналина охватило ее и ударило в голову. Слишком много всего и так волнительно (она не хотела слишком злоупотреблять этим словом, но все же).

Они, наконец, заприметили парня, что рылся в ее сумке, выкидывая книги на обочину, прежде чем приземлиться прямо перед ним. Тот оказались в мрачном закоулке (это точно какой-то фетиш, размышляла Мишель, почему преступники всегда находят такие), в слишком грязном и забытым всеми. Здесь воняло помойкой, и парень, что стащил ее сумку тоже не особо вписывался в эту удручающую обстановку.

Человек-паук сделал шаг вперед, загораживая своим телом Мишель.

— Эй, это твои вещи? Я не знал, что ты… — человек-паук наклонил голову, читая название обложки ближайшей книги.

— «Холодный дом» — он повернулся к Мишель, которая скрестила руки на груди, с любопытством наблюдая, что будет дальше. Она не собиралась вступать в схватку с человеком, рывшимся в ее вещах, и разбросавшем книги.

— Ты серьезно это читаешь? — комментарий спайди был прерван, когда парень нанес удар, но человек-паук с легкостью увернулся от кулака. Парень же испуганно уставился на него.

— Я так и знал! Ты не похож на ботаника, что за пустая трата времени, чувак.

Он за считанные секунды пригвоздил паутиной его к стене.

Наклонившись, чтобы подобрать книги и сумку, человек-паук снова подошел к Мишель, передавая их.

— Одна сумка благополучно вернулась к своему владельцу. Если что-то пропало, то я могу заплатить за это. Э-э… Так, все в порядке? Потому что у меня есть другие люди, которым надо помочь… Ну, знаешь, представительные и все такое…

Мишель просто смотрела на него, медленно забирая свои книги, странно щурясь. Он оказался намного более неуклюжим, чем она запомнила его в Вашингтоне.

— Да, спасибо.

Наступила секунда молчания.

— Да, ты можешь просто уйти?

Он попятился, готовясь вновь погрузиться в городской хаус, размахивая руками и как бы говоря «без проблем».

— О, да, конечно! Не беспокойтесь! И… хорошего дня! — он зацепил ближайшую стену.

— Да и тебе тоже, паучья задница, — крикнула Мишель.

Человек-паук быстро растворился…

На следующий день в школе Мишель провела большую часть дня, пытаясь снова избежать Паркера на тот случай, если она вообще его интересовала.

Она по-прежнему была уверена, что ничего страшного не происходит. Но вы знаете — гормоны были ведь предсказуемы.

Один взгляд на эту глупую улыбку или кудрявые волосы, и она вернется в то место, откуда начала.

Обед был хуже всего — она все еще сидела рядом с ним и Недом, а те как назло продолжали поглядывать на нее, возможно, в них проснулось любопытство, а что если она сделает шаг, и сядет вместе с ними. Однако, ей следовало бы придерживаться образа — «я все еще думаю, что вы неудачники», — а сидеть рядом с ними значит нарушать собственный план.

Мишель Джонс была очень, очень упряма во многих вещах.

Когда английский подходил к концу, Мишель сидела на последней парте, практически лежала, не замечая фигуры учителя, но так чтобы при этом можно было наблюдать спину Паркера, сидящего в двух местах от нее, а Нед с правой стороны от него.

Это давало ей отличное место наблюдение за работой его лопаток, мышцами спины, когда он сводил плечи вместе, бесцельно глядя в потолок. Возможно, она не собиралась пялиться на его спину, но хм, если бы было зрелище, которое стоит посмотреть, то это определенно оно, и она не собиралась критиковать себя.

Мишель остановилась, когда поняла, что на самом деле только что подумала.

Внутренне сжавшись, она опустила голову, как только увидела, что Паркер откинулся на спинку стула, обернувшись в ее сторону. Ее ударила еще одна волна тепла, когда невольно заметила его вьющиеся волосы (более приглаженные, чем обычно), клетчатую рубашку и еще один хлопковый свитер, сегодня уже темный, что так плотно обхватывает его руки.

Хммм.

Ей действительно нужно перестать думать об этом.

— М-Джей, — прошипел он, когда учитель отвернулся. Мишель сердито глянула на него, явно пытаясь, выглядеть раздраженной. Она знала, что это сработает, ведь он вопросительно поднял бровь, произнося как бы «Что?», пялясь на нее. Она пожала плечами, строча что-то ручкой, но на самом деле рисуя какую-то абстракцию в уголке. Ей не хотелось заглядывать ему в глаза, потому что все и так сложно. Ей не нужно было, чтобы он сам догадался, что она считала его привлекательным.

— Эй, я слышал, у тебя украли сумку. Ты в порядке?

Она резко подняла голову и сузила глаза, подавшись вперед.

— Ты преследуешь меня, Паркер?

Его лицо застыло, прежде чем паника отразилась на нем. Сейчас он походил на кролика, пойманного в свете фар, с такими же широко раскрытыми от ужаса глазами.

Ей нравилось запугивать его. А значит она все еще могла держать дистанцию.

— Что? Нет! — прошипел он в ответ, на мгновение закрыв глаза от удивления, ведь как ей вообще могло прийти такое в голову.

— Зачем мне это? — он замолчал, с каждой минутой все больше паникуя. Мишель изо всех сил старалась не ухмыляться, наблюдая за его напряжением.

— Я имею в виду, зачем это кому-то? Немного даже жутковато.

— Совсем не для такого как ты, Паркер.

Он поджал губы и, вздохнув, оглянулся назад, чтобы убедиться, что мистер Ричардс все еще не смотрит на них.

— Я просто пытался быть дружелюбным! Серьезно, с тобой все в порядке?

Мишель открыла рот, собираясь ответить, но мистер Ричардс воспользовался этой возможностью, чтобы обернуться, обращаясь к классу, но заметил, как Питер резко отвернулся, сидя на стуле.

Мистер Ричардс вздохнул.

— Питер Паркер! Вы вообще когда-нибудь слушаете меня?

Питер снова заерзал на стуле, выглядя виноватым и невинным настолько, насколько это возможно.

Его лицо говорило о невиновности, а язык тела-о виновности.

Мишель подумала, что все это очень мило.

Она закатила глаза, выходя из очередного оцепенения.

Это действительно, действительно должно было прекратиться.

— Э-э…да! Извините, сэр, — он виновато улыбнулся, делая последнюю попытку повернуться к Мишель. Он повторил шепотом: — Ты в порядке?

В другой раз Мишель поступила бы иначе, но сейчас она сделал первое, что пришло в голову.

Она щелкнула пальцами, ухмыляясь и опустила голову, стараясь забыть, насколько милым выглядел Паркер.

Мишель бросила еще один взгляд в его сторону.

Тот снова обернулся, но его плечи были опущены.

Мишель нахмурилась.

Почему его это так волнует?


	2. Мальчишка

В субботний день Мишель как обычно сидела на кровати с открытым окном, через которое просачивались звуки города. Было только десять часов утра; апрельское солнце все так же ярко светило в окно, освещая страницы ее книги «Луна и шестипенсовик» и чашку кофе, что она держала в руке, мягким светом. Это был типичный уик-энд для нее — лишенный общения с людьми и переполненный литературой.

Мишель всегда была одиночкой, любила с головой погружаться в книги, игнорируя всех вокруг, как бы одним своим видом говоря: занята, читаю. Обычно тактика всегда срабатывала. Единственным исключением могли быть обеденные перерывы в школе.

Недотепа Паркер и его друг-неудачник Лидс, единственные, кто кажется не понимали этого. Они всегда задавали ей какие-то вопросы, пытались втянуть в обсуждения (обычно про «Звездных воинов» — опять же, это простая наблюдательность). На прошлой неделе они спрашивали у нее, что та думает про оригинальные фильмы, сами они между собой не могли прийти к единому мнению, пытаясь определить насколько те могли быть увлекательными.

Мишель без особых раздумий сказала, что лучше новые, потому что более ранние версии были нелепы, да и потом там больше сюжетного разнообразия.

Нед на эту фразу лишь нахмурился и стал больше похож на потерянного щенка.

Питер же напротив от удивления шире раскрыл глаза и приподнял брови. Выглядел он очень мило.

Почти.

Мишель фыркнула, пытаясь сосредоточится на словах в книге. Черт возьми, на кой-черт Питер вновь вторгся в ее мысли, она ведь уже приложила массу усилий, ей даже удалось не вспоминать о нем с вечера пятницы.

Ее все еще немного смущал инцидент с сумкой, что произошел в четверг. Конечно, в целом неприятная ситуация, ее обокрали, но общение со знаменитым метателем паутины вызвало у нее больше головной боли, чем все остальное.

Она прижалась спиной к стене, удобнее устраиваясь на кровати, при этом стараясь не разлить кофе и держать книгу раскрытой. Мишель так и сидела в пижаме — объемной, с серо-белой клеткой и с растрепанными кудрявыми волосами.

Наверное, любой на ее месте был бы так же удивлен встречей с человеком-пауком — и больше всего тому, что та произошла за мусорными баками, но, черт, в супергерое было что-то настолько пугающе знакомое, что было даже как-то страшно всерьез размышлять над этим. Она итак провела день или чуть больше, пытаясь определить интонацию голоса, язык тела; одним словом, все то, что показалось таким знакомым.

Тембр голоса. Она могла поспорить что слышала его прежде. Более высокий, чем в костюме, и дикая, торопливая манера изъясняться, как будто тот нервничал. Она была наслышана о его специфическом юморе — безобидных шуточках, которые могли сбить с толку человека, с которым тот сражался.

Но в тот момент человек-паук вел себя как мальчишка. Как ребенок, набравший в рот гелий.

«Нетипичное поведение для супергероя», — вынесла вердикт она, делая глоток кофе. Напиток уже остыл.

Она ведь раньше не обращала внимания на супергероев. Но этот казался обычным парнем. Очень открытым и честным, он действительно просто хотел помогать людям. Конечно, за всем этим нет никакой погони за славой и популярностью.

Он был чем-то вроде загадки. Впрочем, как и она сама. Хотя, в отличие от нее, он являлся тем, кого люди действительно хотели бы разгадать и вычислить.

Она вновь постаралась вернуться к книге, стараясь не вслушиваться в шум машин и к разговорам, доносившимся с улицы. Живя в квартире, откуда открывался великолепный вид на город, она чувствовала себя лишь молчаливым наблюдателем с присущей ей любопытством.

Если она в чем-то уверена, так это в том, что:

Она обязана выяснить, почему человек-паук кажется таким знакомым.

Она просто обязана сорвать с него маску.

Итак, вновь наступил понедельник, и Питер Паркер с Недом Лидсом отправлялись на первый урок — химию.

У Питера накопились некоторые вопросы после предыдущего инцидента с МДжей — он сам не понял, когда стал обращаться к ней так…

Мол, как она вообще догадалась? Паучья задница, что за ерунда.

— На самом деле, это очень забавно, ты должен признать это, — рассмеялся Нед, когда они вдвоем шли по школьному коридору, направляясь в класс. Питер выглядел все так же вызывающе, как всегда — джинсы, кроссовки и теплый свитер с логотипом «НАСА» ярко-синего цвета. Он захватил его практически перед самым уходом, потому что проспал, так что тети Мэй пришлось упаковывать ему с собой тост, чтобы Питер не опоздал еще и на поезд.

Его волосы не уложены. Обычно те слегка завивались, и порой ему даже хватало времени приручить их и сотворить некое подобие укладки, но из-за того, что пришлось бежать, те выглядели очень нелепо.

— Нет, Нэд, это было вовсе не забавно.

— Да, нет, это так, — возразил Нед, засунув руки в карманы. — Только Мишель могла бы назвать тебя так.

— Только Мишель может быть такой жестокой, — пробормотал Питер, но Нед не услышал.  
— Я все еще думаю, что мы должны рассказать об этом.

Питер резко повернул голову, смотря на друга, и одна из прядок упала ему на глаза, так что ему пришлось поспешно ее смахнуть.

— О чем ты? Нет! Я же говорил тебе, чувак, даже не думай об этом, понял?

Нед выглядел разочарованным, несмотря на то, что они поднимали эту тему раз пять. Возбуждение от того, что человек-паук являлся его лучшим другом, явно не прошло, так чтобы он оставил эту тему в покое.

— Питер, ты скачешь по крышам и спасаешь жизни…

— Я думаю, что насчет «жизней» ты преувеличиваешь, Нед.

— Нет, это вовсе не так — тебя надо благодарить за все это! — он вытянул руку так, будто готов выпустить паутину из запястий. Питер тяжело вздохнул и слегка улыбнулся. Нед был явно в большем восторге, чем он сам, и все в его поведении кричало об этом.

— Благодарить за что? — спросил Питер, поворачиваясь и замечая Мишель за собой. Сегодня она была в черных джинсах, выцветшей белой футболке и классическом черном жакете, руки были в карманах, а сумка свисала с плеча. И выглядела также угрожающе, как и всегда — легкий наклон головы и прищуренные глаза. Все лишь Мишель, капитан команды по десятиборью, которая в очередной раз хотела что-то выяснить.

— Серьёзно, Мджей, если ты собираешься присоединится к разговору, то хотя бы предупреждай нас об этом! — возмутился он, сделав шаг вперед и поправляя волосы.

Мишель подозрительно пристально наблюдала за ним. Ее волосы были собраны в пучок, как виноградные лозы, закрученные в спираль, которые вот-вот выйдут из-под контроля, золотистый загар кожи красиво сиял на солнце, когда они проходили мимо оконных проемов. Она никогда не заморачивалась по поводу внешнего вида и макияжа. Она просто была собой. То, что видели окружающие, было и внутри.

Питеру это нравилось в ней. Она была прямолинейной и честной, не притворялась кем-то другим.

Лиз же красивая, умная и заботливая. Такая открытая и добрая.

Мишель же напротив остра на язык, скептична и начитанна.

Но в ней была какая-то странная, необъяснимая красота, которая с самого начала привлекала. Ее можно было заметить, только приложив усилия.

Питер заметил это однажды и очень удивился.

Так, пора отмахнуться от подобных мыслей.

— Но почему? Так будет скучно, — съязвила она, хмурясь и убирая с лица волосы.

Питер недоверчиво глянул на нее, продолжая путь. Теперь Мишель поравнялась с ними. В последнее время она стала часто сопровождать их на занятия. Они до сих пор гадали с Недом, что послужила причиной — желания поиздеваться над ними или просто хотела искренне потусоваться с ними. Они надеялись на второй вариант.

— Скука тут ни при чем! — возразил Питер, размахивая и жестикулируя как обычно, на что Мишель только пожала плечами в ответ. Сегодня она была не в настроении спорить с Питером.

Напротив, она отчаянно пыталась не пялиться на его волосы, которые растрепанными выглядели еще более привлекательно, чем обычно.

— Ты решил свести гнездо, Питер? Твои волосы растрепаны.

Питер моргнул от неожиданности, а после попытался пригладить волосы. Это не сработало — кудри запутались сильнее, демонстрируя хозяину полную неукротимость. Мишель же не могла понять, почему сейчас тот выглядит более привлекательно, чем обычно.

Она яростно отогнала эту мысль.

Блин, да соберись уже.

— Э-э. проснулся позже, чем обычно, — попытался перевести все в шутку Питер, но нервозность в голосе все портила.

— Ясно. Я должна была догадаться, что твое расписание выглядит также по-дурацки, — вслух начала размышлять она, проходя в класс и занимая свое место. Питер странно посмотрел на нее. Нед же был слишком увлечен тем, что доставал из рюкзака свои книги, чтобы хоть что-то заметить.

— С моим распорядком дня все в порядке! — прошипел он, на что Мишель только ухмыльнулась, на что Питер мог только промолчать и сжать губы.

— Ты ходячая катастрофа, Паркер.

— Как скажешь, чувак, — обратился Питер, усаживаясь рядом с Недом, Мишель же пришлось устроится за ними. Она глянула на свои книги, странно улыбаясь.

Не имеет значение, сколько раз она уже делала это, но поддразнивание всегда поднимало ей настроение.

Она сделала вид, будто не понимает настоящую причину.

После школы было собрание по десятиборью, которое как обычно проводилось в актовом зале, и им всем предстояла очередная часовая тренировка.

Питер сейчас сидел на сцене рядом с Синди — выскочкой с острым, как нож, умом.

— Паркер! Ты вообще слушаешь? — крикнула Мишель, вырывая того из мира грез. Время медленно тянулось, как иногда это бывает, и хотелось, чтобы стрелки часов ускорили свой ход. Мишель вопросительно приподняла бровь (серьезно, это что единственное выражение лица, на которое та способна?), перебирая карточки с вопросами, прежде чем скрести руки.

— Да, до сих пор слушаю.

— Тебе лучше бы быть…

— Послушай, я тут практически умираю, — застонал Флэш справа от нее, разваливаясь в кресле с телефоном в руке. В данный момент он не участвовал в марафоне ответов на вопросы, но Питер думал, что дело в том, что Мишель сама не отличалась терпением и не хотела иметь дело с Флэшом.

— Вперед, не стесняйся, — отрезала Мишель, зачитывая следующий вопрос.

Все это действие продолжалось еще двадцать минут, прежде чем та объявила получасовой перерыв. Питер откинулся на спинку стула, прикрыв глаза на минутку, прежде чем Сеймур, сидевший за другим столиком на сцене, спросил:

— Ребят, а вы видели, как в эти выходные человек-паук спас ребенка?

— То, что ты влюблен в него, не значит, что мы все заинтересованы им, Сеймур, — ухмыльнулась Мишель, но парень это проигнорировал.

— Ну и что с того, что я такой? Было бы так здорово, если бы он когда-нибудь спас тебя…

— Но ребенка ведь похитили, — вставила Синди, пока Питер пытался незаметно следить за их разговором. Он не уверен, что мог бы свободно говорить на такие темы и связно строить предложения, если кто-нибудь однажды решить задать ему подобный вопрос.

Не очень хорошо, на самом деле, решил он, но хорошо, что Эйб продолжил беседу.

— Да, и он спас его. Довольно быстро и осторожно.

— Неужели вам больше нечего обсудить? — простонала Мишель, но Сеймур лишь раздраженно поправил очки на переносице, явно давая понять, что не намерен останавливаться.

— Нет. Да и с чего бы нам менять тему?

— Все дело в самой сути «твоя влюбленность» неуместна, О’Рейли.

Сеймур скорчил гримасу, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться к вопросам, она резко повернулась к Паркеру, подозрительно приподняв бровь.

— А что ты думаешь обо всем этом, Паркер?

Питер замер, резко отрыв глаза. Если Мишель станет еще более проницательной, то с такими темпами его разоблачат уже на следующей недели. А поскольку Нед сегодня пропустил подготовку из-за внезапного визита старшей сестры, то ему придется разбираться с этим самостоятельно.

И да, он выбрал самый тупую тактику.

— Э-эм… что?

Взгляд Мишель стал таким пустым, а на лице появилась усталось.

— По-моему, сегодня у нас кто-то слишком много мечтает, — выдохнула Синди, заставляя Паркера повернуться к ней лицом; как назло, краска залила его лицо. Даже Синди думала так? Черт!

— Ну, естественно, — фыркнул Флеш, но Синди отступила.

— Ну, я думаю, что ты бы высказывала столько же восхищения, когда чуть не умерла, если бы его не оказалось в Вашингтоне.

Флэш недовольно посмотрел на нее, а после снова вернулся к телефону. Очевидно, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке в подобных разговорах.

— Эй, а разве ты сама не столкнулась с ним, Мджей? — спросил Эйб, наклоняясь вперед, сидя в кресле и с любопытством наблюдая за ее реакцией. Эйб и в лучшие времена вел себя так, но сейчас он явно казался слишком заинтересованным. Он подслушал тот момент, когда Питер спрашивал ее, все ли в порядке тогда, после случая с сумкой, и все это время ему хотело узнать больше деталей.

— О, так ты тоже влюблена в того парня, Браун?

— Очень смешно.

Мишель лишь пожала плечами, не говоря ни да, ни нет. Это была одна из самых забавных вещей в Мишель. Неважно, общалась она с тобой, с лучшей подругой или просто со случайным человеком — она напрямую не сообщала тебе ничего, если не хотела делать этого.

— Да, мы пересеклись однажды.

Синди подалась вперед, готовясь выслушать, но Синди вклинился в разговор.

— Что ты ему сказала?!

Мишель нахмурилась.

— Я не поняла, это академическое практическое занятие по десятиборью, или интервью?

Казалось, что всем наплевать, потому что все пялились на нее, включая даже Паркера. Трудно поверить, как та легко смогла промолчать об этом. Насколько Питер помнил, она вела себя надменно с ним в лице человека-паука. Или, может быть, он был слишком взвинчен, чтобы запомнить все правильно. Трудно сказать.

Мишель издала смешок, явно не в восторге от того, что ей уделяют столько внимания.

— У меня украли сумку. Он вернул мне ее. Я назвала его паучье-задницей. Очень захватывающий случай. Я все еще не могу в это поверить. А теперь мы можем вернуться к вопросам?

Саймур выглядел так, будто ее слова имели личную обиду и он не мог проигнорировать подобное.

— Почему ты так назвала его?!

— Потому что, детка, он этого заслужил, так что…

— К слову, но у него очень симпатичная задница, — задумчиво протянула Синди, заставив несчастного Питера покраснеть больше. Мишель же закатила глаза.

— Ладно, прекращайте. Давайте тренироваться!

Мишель повернулась к столу Питера, его щеки все еще были красными после комментария Синди. Он странно глянул на девушку, пытаясь понять обратила ли та внимание. До него не сразу дошло, что комментировали его задницу.

Но с другой стороны, то что она принадлежала ему, ей лучше не знать.

В последнее время ему казалось, что мысли большинства людей о нем (или их фантазии), точнее, сразу разрушатся, стоит им только понять, что за маской скрывался подросток-нерд, немного неловкий и который должен приглядывать за собой, чем за другими.

— У тебя жар, Паркер? Если это так, то проваливай. Я не позволю тебе блевануть на сцене.  
Мишель все еще сидела, скрестив руки на груди и пристально смотрела на него с легким раздражением. Его щеки горели, но он лишь пробормотал:

— Да! — так четко, насколько смог. Как только Мишель вернулась к вопросам, Синди с беспокойством глянула на него.

— Ты точно в порядке, Питер?

Он повернулся лицом к собеседнице, та как раз убрала прядь своих длинных черных волос за ухо.

— Да, да! Хорошо!

Он был точно не в себе, но никто не должен этого знать.

Когда Мишель возвращал домой, закинув сумку на плечо и наблюдая за лучами догорающего солнца, то не могла не вспомнить лицо Паркера, когда речь зашла о человеке-пауке. Синди выразилась достаточно красноречиво об привлекательности метателя паутины, но почему Питер при этом выглядел как свекла, готовый взорваться, сидя рядом, но при этом не включаясь в беседу, несмотря на продолжительный разговор.

Она тяжело вздохнула.

Мишель не могла утверждать, что была настолько безразлична ко всему этому — у нее самой наблюдались проблемы в части романтики, она пыталась запомнить все что связано с Питером, будто завтра никогда не наступит, хотя ее постоянные поддразнивания предположительно говорили о другом. Ей казалось, что она хорошо научилась скрывать это, но нелепо думать, что у нее есть что-то для кого-то.

Да, точно. Некая вещь. Что-то, о чем ей неудобно говорить, потому что всерьез размышлять об этом не имело смысла, и ей это не нравилось.

Открыв дверь дома, она проскользнула внутрь холла, поднялась вверх на лифте до своего этажа, лениво открыв дверь.

Она на секунду задумалась, а не слишком ли просто выбросить из головы воспоминания обо всем том, что делал и говорил Питер, и просто надеяться на то, что это пройдет, само собой. До сих пор она приходила к выводу что подобные вещи никуда не исчезают, даже если ради этого надо жертвовать чем-то.

Ее мама вышла поприветствовать, когда она зашла внутрь квартиры, и поцеловала ее в щеку.

— Привет, Мджей. Как дела в школе?

— Как всегда, мам.

Мама рассмеялась ей в ответ.

— Не умничай, солнышко, все не может быть настолько пресным, верно? У тебя ведь есть друзья, да?

Мишель слабо улыбнулась. Это заставило ее поспешно признать, что да, все происходит в реальности и общение важный фактор.

— Да.

— Мальчики тоже есть? Или девочки, это не важно, главное, что ты испытываешь…

— Нет, никаких мальчиков, мам.

Это тоже чудовищная ложь, но Мишель не думала, что сможет вынести такое смущение, как разговоры с мамой о мальчиках.

— Я собиралась сварить кофе и выполнить часть домашки. Я просто по самые уши в снежном сугробе из дел!

— Конечно, дорогая. Просто не забывай делать перерывы, ладно?

Мишель молча кивнула, наливая кофе, а затем проскользнула в свою комнату, согревая руки кружкой. Во всяком случае, кофе приносил ей утешение от ее рвущихся наружу эмоций, который отчаянно пытались прорваться через эмоциональные барьеры, которые она выстраивала на протяжении многих лет.

Может ей не помешало бы подышать свежим воздухом.

В ее комнате находилось широкое окно, через которое она могла наблюдать за городом, который так любила.

За исключением того, вид был заблокирован странной вспышкой красного и синего цвета, а после человек-паук сидел вверх ногами напротив ее окна, помахивая рукой, держась только за свою паутину. От неожиданности Мишель чуть не разлила свой кофе на ковер.

Подняв створку окна, она высунула голову в окно.

— Что ты здесь делаешь, идиот?

— Я просто решил заскочить и проверить, как ты там? Жива? Зайду?

— Твои шуточки ужасны.

Он наклонил голову набок, глаза его слегка расширились. До чего же ее пугала эта маска — она выглядела такой инородной на нем.

— Мой юмор потрясающий, детка.

— Что ты делаешь здесь, напротив моего окна? — снова задала вопрос Мишель, и тот лишь раздраженно повел рукой.

— Я тебе сказал, что просто проверял.

— Но зачем? — недоверчиво буркнула она, делая глоток кофе, пытаясь хоть как-то успокоится. Этот парень мог напугать ее до смерти своим неожиданным визитом, если серьезно.

— М-м… потому что у тебя были неприятности в последнее время? Да, я подумал, что мне лучше убедиться, что ты не попала снова в беду.

— Я сама могу о себе позаботиться.

— Ага. Что-то прохладновато стало.

Мишель снова нахмурилась, с любопытством наблюдая за ним. Она много раз видела его, но прежде никогда в своем доме и это почему-то волновало. Она внимательно изучала его поджарое, мускулистое тело, в котором больше ловкости, чем силы. Его кулак крепко держал конец паутины, мускулы напряжены, ноги согнуты, но такое чувство, что он держался без каких-либо усилий. Удивительно, как такое вообще возможно.

Так, соберись, Мишель.

— Хочешь взглянуть? — внезапно оживился он, голос был звонкий и возбужденный. Он действительно напоминал детский.

Так странно, а что, если он на самом деле младше ее.

О, это было бы действительно странно, интересно насколько был младше? 

— Увидеть «что»? — спросила она, закатывая глаза.

Даже за этой маской она могла видеть, что тот улыбается ей.

— Город с этого ракурса.

Невероятно, но через минуту она уже оказалась на крыше, крепко держась за него, когда человек-паук выстрелил паутиной и поднял их наверх.

И он оказался прав. Вид был завораживающий.

Небоскребы взмывали ввысь, небо окрашивалось розовыми красками где-то там на горизонте — признак позднего вечера. Машины казались не крупнее муравьев на поляне, люди еще меньше, улицы были битком забиты, каждый прохожий шел по своим делам. Где-то вдалеке стелился туман и садилось солнце.

Неужели он наблюдал эту картину каждый день?

— Это невероятно, — выдохнула она, удивляясь что ее не страшит такая высота. Она всегда любила ее, даже будучи ребенком первой бросала вызов и забиралась так высоко, насколько позволяли деревья в парке. Странно, до чего те дни казались такими неуловимо далекими.

— Да, наверное, — кивнул он в знак согласия, его ноги свисали с края крыши и весело покачивались в воздухе.

Какое-то время они молчали — просто сидели, наслаждаясь и греясь под лучами теплого закатного солнца, тем более прежде Мишель не забиралась так высоко.

— Так все-таки в чем дело? Зачем ты пришел?

Он посмотрел на нее, пытаясь найти ответ, но она перебила его, до того как тот начал отвечать.

— И только не рассказывай мне эту чепуху про «проверку», я не дура.

— Я серьезно! Я беспокоился о тебе!..

Резко он замолчал, видимо понимая, что именно сказал.

— Э-э… я имел в виду… ты знаешь — я волнуюсь за всех, так что…

— Спасибо, паучья задница.

Он нахмурился, качнув ногами.

— Я действительно не в восторге от такого прозвища, ты в курсе.

— Жаль, — рассмеялась Мишель, — ведь оно остается.

— Хм, — протянул он, но при этом он не казался особо расстроенным. Во всем этом было что-то странное, чтобы просто так сидеть с ним на крыше, наедине и говорить с ним так, будто она сто лет знакома с этим парнем.

Может и знала. Если бы только она могла снять эту дурацкую маску.

— А сколько тебе лет вообще?

Он напрягся из-за вопроса, откинувшись слегка назад и заглядывая ей в лицо. Его глаза снова расширились и в этом пустом взгляде-маски читалась паника.

— Что?

— Возраст. Сколько тебе лет? Ты не можешь быть старше 30 лет. Если, конечно, ты не соракалетний мужчина, что делает эту ситуацию супер жуткой.

— Чего? Нет! Мне не сорок! Я же парень! Я имею в виду — мужчина! То есть, черт, неважно. Мне не сорок лет, идет?

Мишель улыбнулась, убирая волосы с лица. Она пожалела, что оставила свой недопитый кофе в комнате. Это ведь просто идеальное место — медленно потягивать кофе и наблюдать, как город охватывает искусственными огнями.

— Тогда сколько тебе лет? — она резко вздернула подбородок, как делала всегда, когда хотела получить ответ. Человек-паук вздохнул рядом с ней, возможно, обдумав, как ей ответить.

Она скрестила ноги, наблюдая за тем как они свисают с края. Довольно опасное движение — тот рефлекс самосохранения, который не позволит случайно свалиться, даже когда что-то пойдет не так, стоп, пора прекращать даже думать о подобном.

Она не могла вспомнить, как это называется — что-то явно на французском.

— Младше, чем другие, — туманно пояснил он, вставая.

Похоже, это единственный ответ, на который она могла рассчитывать.

— Я спущу тебя обратно вниз, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

Она ухватилась за нее, а после они вновь оказались напротив ее окна, паук снова завис вниз головой в проеме, держась за паутину.

— Ну, увидимся еще, паучья задница, — язвительно сказала она, хватая свой кофе и делая еще один глоток. Она немного согрелась. Он снова вздохнул, услышав это прозвище, отдал ей честь.

— Будет исполнено. Я всегда где-то по близости, Мишель.

Он отскочил и, ловко двигаясь, метнул паутину из своего запястья, целясь в торцы зданий и исчезая из виду.

И только когда он скрылся окончательно из виду, она поняла.

Никогда она не называла ему своего имени.

Так как же он смог узнать его?

Мишель снова нахмурилась. Этот парень еще более загадочен, чем она думала раньше, и на этот раз, она просто обязана выяснить кто он такой на самом деле.


	3. Хранитель

Во вторник вечером в доме Паркеров обычно ничего не происходит. Мэй никогда особо не переживала из-за вещей, который, как та считала, существовали только для того, чтобы нервировать людей, но по вторникам, все старались сохранить рассудок до конца недели. Простая еда и ранний подъем. Питер никогда не возражал, хотя школа была той еще головной болью, и пяти часовой график сна никак не способствовал этому.

После всего, что случилось, Мэй все еще молчала о своем недавнем открытии. Десятилетний Питер, лежавший на своей кровати, одетый в клетчатые пижамные брюки и футболку с изображением звездолета «Энтерплайз» на груди, иногда ловил себя на мысли, что ему следовало поднять эту тему. Бывали ночи, когда Мэй смотрела на него так, словно опасалась, что тот свалится в обморок или выпрыгнет из окна. Но бывали и вечера, когда ничего такого не происходило.

Еще реже она затевала ночные разговоры.

Он, конечно, все понимал. Даже тогда, когда прошло много лет и он вернулся домой в костюме, а в комнате как назло была открыта дверь — наверное, с самого начала это была плохая мысль. Она как раз проходила мимо, а потом уставилась на него, раскрыв рот, прежде чем разразиться проклятьями. Потом тетя начала метаться по комнате, а он лишь загадочно молчал.

Неприятное воспоминание.

Мэй кричала, просила все объяснить. Он честно пытался и в конечном итоге потерпел неудачу, объяснить, как так получилось, что из всех жителей города, именно он носил костюм человека-паука, черт возьми, такому не просто найти логичное объяснение.  
Разговор был достаточно односторонним: Питер пытался успокоить ее, а после что-то объяснить. Все с ног на голову. Один укус паука, способность карабкаться по стенам, потом про нелепый костюм, смерть дяди Бена, а затем поездка в Берлин.

И, конечно же, официальное появление удивительного человека-паука.

Питер вздохнул, устало проведя рукой по лицу и взъерошивая волосы. Кудри все еще были неукратимы, но ему удалось немного пригладить их, и вышло намного лучше, чем вчера. Мишель же напротив спросила, не пытается ли он замаскироваться под овечку.

Он смог лишь нахмурится в ответ, но та весело рассмеялась, так ярко и торжествующе.  
Когда он начинал размышлять обо всем происходящем в его жизни, то поражался, мысль о том, что он супергерой, все еще ставила его в ступор — ну, может совсем малость. Сама мысль, что он может карабкаться на крыши, лазить по стенам и сидеть на краю самого высокого небоскреба сама по себе кажется невероятной.

Это ведь похоже на мечту подростка, и все же…

Каждое действие имело свое последствие. Он научился этому благодаря Стервятнику.  
Он осознал это, когда Мэй случайно узнала правду.

Когда-нибудь приедет время ведь придет время поговорить об этом? До сих пор что-то внутри мешало ему выходить или делать то, чего он не делал, но подозревал, что это затишье продлиться не так долго.

Сев на край кровати, он осмотрел комнату, погружаясь в размышления. Это было удобное место, по многим стандартам. Освещенная теплым светом комната, плакаты, учебники, что громоздились как горы на столе. Полки справа заставлены всевозможными книгами и фигурками Лего. Неудачная партия в шахматы на рабочем столе и вентилятор в углу комнаты. Паяльник, который лежит на краю комода, неоконченное домашнее задание… Это было его место — только здесь он мог быть самим собой без каких-либо обязательств.

Кроме того, его спальня не могла спасти его от неизбежных вещей, вроде того самого разговора.

Глубоко вздохнув, он соскочил с кровати, подошел к двери и распахнул ее. Если он не сделает этого сейчас, то, вероятно, не сделает этого никогда.

Какой смысл быть супергероем, если он не мог быть честным с людьми, которых любил?  
В данный момент Мэй возилась на кухне, деловито готовя что-то вроде очень крепкого кофе для себя. Это единственное в чем он уверен — в последнее время она пьет очень крепкий кофе.

Он старался не спрашивать почему, ведь на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что это была полностью его вина.

— Эй, Мэй? — позвал он, почесывая затылок и не зная, как на самом деле начать этот разговор. Было ли это вообще тем самым подходящим моментом? Должен ли он просто взять и завести его?

«Неудачник», — эхом пронесся в его голове голос Мишель, он дернул головой. Это ведь его тетя, если он не может найти сил поговорить напрямую с ней, то как он мог поговорить с кем-то еще?

— М-м? — протянула она, размешивая ложкой кофе, поворачиваясь к нему лицом, на ней все еще повседневная одежда: полосатый топ и черная юбка, лишь туфли исчезли, она была босой, и единственным украшением на ее ногах был аккуратный педикюр с ярко-красным лаком.

— Питер, ты в порядке? — на ее лице появилось обеспокоенное выражение, брови нахмурились. Он видел этот взгляд много раз, особенно, когда та еще не знала, что он передвигается по городу с помощью синтетической паутины.  
Питер осторожно сглотнул, пытаясь найти силы говорить.

— Можно тебя кое о чем спросить?

Мэй склонила голову набок, хмурясь.

— Да, конечно, милый, что случилось?

Он взглянул ей в глаза и сделал несколько шагов вперед, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. Это на деле оказалось еще сложнее, чем ему представлялось.

— Мэй, я…. ты в порядке?

Она нахмурилась еще сильнее.

В панике он перебил ее раньше, прежде чем он успела что-либо произнести.

— Послушай, я никогда не хотел заставлять тебе волноваться сильнее или расстраивать, но с тех пор, как ты узнала обо всем, я чувствую, что мы просто… я даже не знаю — пропускаем разговор.

— Разговор? Питер, что…

— Это и есть тот самый разговор! — воскликнул он. — Обо мне! О человеке-пауке! О то, как быть супергероем, будучи подростком, и не знать, как начать разговор с тобой и сообщить об этом, ведь я знал, что ты будешь переживать и беспокоится обо мне в любом случае! Разговор о тебе — о том, все хорошо ли с тобой и не хочешь ли ты обсудить все, или о…

Его поток разглагольствований пришлось прервать, когда Мэй поставила свой кофе на стол, подошла и заключила в крепкие и надежны объятья. Она была для него как мать, потому что настоящую он практически не помнил. У него всегда в голове возникал смутный образ — вспышка духов, проблеск улыбки, — но Мэй была осязаема, настоящий опекун и родитель, к которому он бежал, когда хулиганы дразнили его, или когда он получал пятерку за урок, или когда ему нужны были советы связанные с девушками, о том, как говорить с той что нравилась и все в таком духе.

Мэй была всегда рядом, когда многих других не было.

И даже после того, что случилось с дядей Беном, даже за маской человека паука, после случая с Стервятником, и всего прочего сумасшествия, которое он творил, он раз за разом заставлял ее воноваться, но она продолжала быть рядом и он нуждался в ее поддержке больше всего.

Она была ему матерью, о которой тот всегда мечтал.

— Питер, — прошептала она, обхватывая его лицо руками. Он похоже подрос где-то на дюйм или около того, так что теперь их глаза были на одном уровне. Впрочем, какое это имело значение — она все еще была старше и значимей, чем он. Сильнее, мудрее и лучше. Он ведь уже совершил немало ошибок, и эта женщина — прекрасная мать — все еще принимала его снова и снова, защищая и стараясь обезопасить. Была его опекуном.

— Питер, то, что ты делаешь… то, что ты не рассказал мне… теперь не имеет значения.

— Но, Мэй…

— Нет, послушай меня, потому что я серьезно. Что с тобой происходит — эти способности, личность, эта работа, которая у тебя есть? Все нормально. Но я беспокоюсь только о тебе. Не о человеке-пауке. Не имеет значения, сколько раз ты мне скажешь, что все в порядке, прыгая с крыш или лазя по стенам или карабкаясь на верхушки здания. Я боюсь только за тебя. О Питере Паркере, не о человеке-пауке. Человек-паук — просто маска и костюм. Он символ, личность, супергерой. Но Питер, ты… ты тот мальчик, за которым я приглядывала с самого детства, так что да, конечно, я в ужасе. Естественно, я очень переживаю.  
Питер посмотрел на нее сверху в низ, в его глазах проступили слезы, когда он заметил точно такую же реакцию у нее.

Она боялась потерять его также, как и своего мужа.

Мэй осторожно сглотнула, провела рукой по его волосам, осторожно убирая их с лица.

— Но, дорогой, ты же решительный парень. Я заметила это — ты точно такой же, каким был твой отец, и это же упрямство и решительность — вот кто ты на самом деле. Ты стал старше, молодой человек, и, Питер, у тебя есть кое-что, что можно использовать во благо. Так много хорошего. И я не собираюсь мешать тебе делать то, что ты считаешь правильным. Но ты должен пообещать мне, что человек, которого я знаю, не раствориться под костюмом и той личностью. Я не могу потерять кого-то еще, Питер. Поэтому все, о чем я тебя прошу — береги себя. Будь в безопасности, не только ради себя, но и ради меня. И просто возвращайся домой.

Питер уставился на нее, пытаясь игнорировать слезы. Она погладила его по щеке, вытерев слезинку. Он быстро нырнул в ее объятья, крепко обхватив руками и положив голову ей на плечо.

— Ой, любимый мой, ну чего.

Но она не отстранилась, вместо этого лишь начала поглаживать его волосы, спину.

— Обещаю, Мэй. Серьезно, — пообещал Питер, слова звучали все еще приглушенно. Он медленно отстранился и слабо улыбнулся.

— Как раз к ужину каждый день!

Мэй рассмеялась и слегка наклонила голову, нежно целуя в лоб. Если уж на то пошло, молодой человек, которого она приютила, был так похож и в тоже время не похож, на того, что она любила.

— Тебе же лучше. Ты можешь быть супергероем, но ужин начинает в шесть.

Он сам рассмеялся, как раз в этот момент по радио началась другая песня.

— О, мне эта нравится! — крикнула тетя, подбегая и делая звук громче.

Питер рассмеялся, вытирая остатки слез.

— Потанцуешь с тетушкой перед сном? — небрежно поинтересовалась она, прежде чем рассмеяться.

Питер кивнул, и вот так Паркеры начали танцевать по квартире, наполняя комнату головокружительным смехом.

***

На следующий день в школе Нед продолжил подкалывать Питера, сравнивая его прическу с овечьей шестью, вспоминая шуточку Мишель, называя его исключительно «Шон овцой», так-ка кудряшки все еще вели себя непослушно. И тут уже не имело значения, как часто он пытался их расчесать — внезапно его волосы стали такими же упрямыми, как и он сам, и отказывали приглаживаться. Так или иначе ему приходилось свыкнуться и ходить с таким видом, будто он долгое время прожил на природе вдали от цивилизации. Возможно, не последнюю роль сыграла маска костюма.

День пролетел незаметно, но Мишель, кажется, начала задавать еще больше странных вопросов.

Когда они пришли на английский, она незаметно подкралась к нему и в ее взгляде был какой-то нездоровый блеск.

— Привет, Питер.

Он обернулся, пересекаясь с ней взглядом. Теперь они были одного роста, и он мог просто заглянуть ей в глаза. Она не очень хорошо восприняла это, учитывая, что больше не могла дразнить его, называя «коротышкой» и вдобавок ко всем прочим подобным насмешкам.

— Э-э… да?

— Ты ведь дружишь с Человеком-Пауком, верно?

Он резко остановился, Нед повел себя не менее странно, его глаза от ужаса расширились и выглядел тот так, что вот-вот задохнется.

— М-м… ну, «друзья» не совсем то слово…

— Ты рассказывал ему обо мне?

Питер замер, часто моргая.

— Что?

Мишель нахмурилась, вопросительно подняв бровь.

— Знаешь, это забавно, учитывая тот факт, что он пришел ко мне вчера и знал, как меня зовут.

Питер старался выглядеть совершенно невинно, но Нед продолжал громко дышать у него за спиной.

— О, ничего себе…. Он это сделал? Я имею в виде… однажды я мог бы упомянуть о тебе, да?  
Возможно один раз. Или два. Я не знаю. Это было так давно.

— На стажировке, — это не звучало как вопрос с ее стороны, а как утверждение.

Он нервно засмеялся, снова напрягая плечи. Какого черта, почему он не догадался сам, что сам обратился к ней по имени?

— Да… стажировка.

Мишель тяжело вздохнула и закатила глаза, удаляясь от них. Нед медленно повернулся к нему и широко раскрыл рот.

— Чувак, что ты натворил?!

— Нед, серьезно.

— Ты обратился к ней по имени?!

— Да, я сказал ее имя! Это был несчастный случай!

— Питер, она ведь узнает, что ты человек-паук!

— Нед, говори тише! — прошипел Питер, когда они приближались к кабинету английского, осторожно оглядываясь вокруг. Это был чересчур откровенный разговор не для школьных стен и коридоров.

— Но, Питер…

— Это ошибка! — поспешно заявил он, когда они оказались рядом с дверью в класс. Питер повернулся к своему лучшему другу и с серьёзным видом сказал.

— Все будет хорошо, приятель. Серьезно.

— Она одна из самых умных девчонок ровесниц, Питер.

Тут он не мог спорить.

Питер тяжело вздохнул, входя внутрь и направляясь к своим местам, он сразу почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд Мишель, несмотря на раскрытую книгу перед ней, но она явно больше прислушивалась к их разговору, нежели чем читала. Или, по крайней мере, она могла услышать какую-то его часть.

Усевшись, Питер демонстративно достал учебник, в то время как взгляд Мишель прожигал в его спине дырку.

Все было плохо.

Если Мишель и впрямь настолько умна, насколько он знал, то эта ошибка могла стать для него фатальной.

Если он не буден осторожен, она узнает об этом за эту неделю.

И это могло быть сущим кошмаром, ничего хуже невозможно себе представить.

***

Тот день, когда паук стал частью его повседневной жизни и он ворвался в хаотичную жизнь города, в ту самую минуту, когда он надел маску и спикировал с крыши высотки. Бывали дни, когда преступностью и не пахло в городе, когда он просто патрулировал улицы, помогая людям со всякими мелочами. Он вспомнил, как однажды маленькая девочка потеряла свою маму, и он ходил с ней, пока они ее не нашли. Девчушка в качестве благодарности крепко обняла его, заставив так дико покраснеть. Ей, наверное, было не больше семи лет, но от одного только воспоминания теплело в груди.

Он делал такие вещи, которые обычно радовали его самого в повседневной рутине. Ему нравилось, что он мог чем-то помочь.

Делал попытку и пытался что-то поменять.

Но бывали и другие дни, когда все, казалось бы, в любой момент готово было развалиться на части. Автокатастрофы, грабежи, кражи. Он не возражал против более тяжелых преступлений -просто это отнимало гораздо больше времени. Была одна авария, после которой он не мог долго заснуть — инцидент, когда пассажиры были довольно сильно ранены, всюду густая кровь, липкие руки, спутанные волосы, запачканные кровью, он пытался вытащить всех. Он никогда не боялся вида крови — но почему-то тогда даже его желудок неприятно свело. Не самый приятный опыт, который хотелось бы повторить, но главное, что все выжили.

Элементарно.

Когда он перемещался по городу на своей паутине, опуская и поднимаясь в высь, падая прямо в поток машин, когда осматривался вокруг, он чувствовал заряжающий каждую клеточку всплеск адреналина, когда он проносился мимо небоскребов, огромный офисный зданий, замечал детей, махавших ему с тротуаров, широко раскрытые глаза зевак при виде его. В их восхищении всегда было что-то невинное. Ему нравилось все это — это наполняло жизнь смыслом.

Краем глаза он заметил старика, которого тащили на задний двор трое мужчин в масках, каждый из который был крепко сложен, с огромными ручищами и натренированными ногами.

Явно какие-то неприятности.

Человек-паук уже был в пути.

Он все еще был в довольно людной части города, мимо проносились машины, толпились люди, которые пытались добраться до центра. Обогнув здание, он ухватился за карниз и перевернулся так, чтобы лучше наблюдать за происходящим. Старика прижали к стене, его руки были заведены, на лице выражение страха. Питеру подумал, что тому мужчине чуть за шестьдесят, если не больше, и он казался таким хрупким.

Этот человек мог серьезно пострадать, подумал он, цепляясь за стену и делая кувырок, хватаясь за паутину и опускаясь ниже, создав очередной виток из паутины.

Старик заметил его за плечом своего мучителя, в глазах читалось удивление. Питер отсалютовал ему как раз в тот момент, когда нападавшие повернулись.

— О, приветствую, ребята! — весело произнес он, после чего последовал удар, от которого он успел увернуться, отскочив к стене позади него, широко расставляя ноги и цепляясь за кирпичную стену.

— По осторожнее с носом, чувак! — воскликнул он, выстреливая паутиной в лицо нападавшего, ослепляя и заставляя беспомощно связанным на улице. Тот снова попытался встать с земли и начать поиски человека-паука.

— Веселитесь! — крикнул он ему в след и видя, что старик получил удар кулаком в лицо, отчего упал на колени, а из пореза над глазом потекла кровь.

— Эй! Эй! Постой, чувак, если ты собираешься кого-то ударять, то только по такому же уродливому лицу, как у тебя! — Питер сделал кувырок, припечатав нападавшего к стене и выхватывая пистолет, который с грохотом полетел на землю. Оставшийся громила успел ударить старика ногой, прежде чем трусливо сбежать, но тот был не настолько быстр, чтобы уйти — одно мгновение, и его руки окутаны паутиной, кожа неприятно зудела, а сам он упал лицо в землю, а рот залеплен паутиной.

Питер наклонился вперед, рядом со стариком, перевернув, его лицо исказилось от боли.

— Эй, все в порядке, старик? — мягко спросил он, помогая ему подняться.

Он снова осмотрел его, прищуриваясь, глаз у мужчины начал опухать, кровавый след на щеке успел подсохнуть.

— Давайте я доставлю вас в скорую, хорошо? Да, да, теперь с вами все в порядке.

Он чувствовал, что сам дрожит, но обнял того за плечи и не спеша повел обратно на людную улицу.

Полицейских уже вызвали, скорая была уже на месте, она с готовностью перехватила у Питера пострадавшего, ведя его к задней части фургона скорой помощи, чтобы осмотреть его глаз. Питер наблюдал за ним, но сердце все еще учащенно билось. Обычно грабежи отнимали у него меньше времени — как правило быстрая безболезненная работа, которая заканчивалась за пару минут. Преступники были слабенькими и неповоротливыми.  
Но этот человек…

Он был гражданским, как и все остальные, кому он помогал, но не таким сильным, каким был когда-то.

Он старел, у него наступил более поздний этап жизни. Питер не сомневался, что тот сможет самостоятельно позаботиться о себе, но наблюдение за последствиями избиений никогда не доставляло ему удовольствия.

Даже когда он снова вскочил и помчался к следующему зданию, в животе неприятно все  
сжалось.

***

Лежа в крови и прижав телефон к уху, Питер ждал, когда Нед возьмет трубку. С тех пор, как он вернулся домой, Мэй пару раз бросила в его сторону обеспокоенный взгляд, когда он вошел на кухню все еще с маской на лице, он чувствовал себя опустошенным при мысли о том, что только что пережил. Она пыталась разговорить его, на что он отмахнулся, говоря о тяжелом вечере. Она погладила его по волосам, заварила чай и велела идти отдыхать.

Он сделал так, как ему велели.

Нед наконец-то взял трубку.

— Питер?

— Привет, Нед, — ответил он тихим и усталым голосом. Это был слишком долгий день, и он уже чувствовал, как к нему подкрадывается усталость.

— Что-то случилось? — голос Неда оставался таким же бодрым, но после паузы, когда тишина заполнила линию, он стал звучать обеспокоенно. — Чувак? Ты в порядке?

Питер потер лицо, его веки отяжелели. Черт, он не ожидал, что это будет так сложно.

— Да, я в порядке, просто сегодня кое-что случилось.

— Тони Старк вызвал тебя на другое задание?!

Нед не мог скрыть своего волнения, так как на том конце линии послышалось шарканье, и он удобно уселся за свой стол.

Питер слабо улыбнулся. Нед был таким занудой, даже по его меркам.

— Нет, все как обычно. Борьба с преступностью. Паутинометателя.

— Ништяк.

— Ммм, да, наверное. Только… — он замолчал.

Как он вообще представлял этот разговор?

— Вот как? — голос Неда напрягся.

— Там было ограбление, — начал Питер, глядя на нижнюю сторону верхней койки. Его комната была освещена светом только одной лампы максимально приглушенно, чтобы Мэй не слишком беспокоилась, что он все еще был на ногах в это время — уже одиннадцать вечера, если быть точным.

— О, — сдавленный голос Неда заставил Питера поморщиться. Может, ему стоило помолчать об этом.

— Что случилось?

Питер вздохнул и закинул руку за голову.

— Старик — он получил серьезную травму. Я связал их и все такое, но… он получил травму.  
Это вроде как поразило меня, вот и все…

На том конце линии зависло молчание, пока Нед обдумывал свой ответ. Обычно при любом упоминании о Питере, о том, как он ползал по стенам и подобным выходкам, они оба смеялись как идиоты, но это была территория, которую они прежде не затрагивали. Он уже признался в том, что было на парковке, когда вступил в бой со Стервятником.

Питер не мог побороть воспоминания, лицо побледнело, так будто любое упоминание того момента все еще причиняло боль.

Наконец Нед заговорил:

— Питер, нечто такое должно было произойти. Я знаю, что это трудно принять, но так есть. Но ты ведь человек-паук! Это часть твоей работы! По крайней мере, пока ты всегда выбирал правильное решение!

— Ты хочешь сказать, что меня хотя бы не подозревают в просмотре порно в школьном компьютерном классе? — весело произнес Питер.

Нед фыркнул.

— Что-то вроде этого. Но да — люди страдают. Но ты все равно молодец, да такое случается, но ты можешь продолжить борьбу, понимаешь? Я бы не переживал. Не позволил бы влиять поступкам грабителей на себя.

Питер замолчал, и на его лице появилась неуверенная улыбка.

— Ты только что процитировал Гарри Поттера?

Нед молчал.

— Может быть?

Питер хмыкнул, чувствуя себя немного лучше.

Да, с ним все будет в порядке.


	4. Героические подвиги

Наступила пятница, и Питер не мог не радоваться этому – неделя вышла мучительной, ведь Мишель стала еще более подозрительней ко многим деталям, которые он хотел, чтобы та забыла. Как он умудрился быть настолько беспечным при общении с ней, сообщая такие вещи, что прям мурашки по коже. Не имело значения, что он делал рядом с ней – ему всегда удавалось выставить себя полным идиотом.

Не говоря уже о том, что его прическа и волосы стали еще более непослушными.

Он начал замечать в ней то, чего никогда не видел и то, что игнорировал годами. Возможно, все дело в его ново обретенных обостренных чувствах или может быть он просто слишком много стал проводить времени рядом с ней.

Было ли что-то? Может ли проведенное с кем-то время так влиять?

Особенно если это девушка?

Питер покачал головой, проведя рукой по волосам и пошел дальше по дороге, не снимая наушников, пока не показалась впереди средняя школа Мидтауна.

Она очень умная. Он даже вообразить раньше не мог на сколько. Каждый раз, когда он сталкивался с ней, то, казалось, она испила еще один фонтан знаний и оказалась на вершине, к которой трудно подобраться остальным. Единственное, в чем он ее опередил, была химия, но, этого и следовало ожидать от парня, который разработал химический аналог паутины, так что ничего особенного.

Мишель была быстрой, резкой и грубой, одинаково общаясь со всеми, и, наверное, это часть ее оружия. Она никогда не брала пленных и не отступала.

Порой она пугала его до смерти. Он никогда не мог предугадать, как она собирается поступать, что сказать и откуда могла появиться в следующий раз, озадачив очередным вопросом, на которые он должен был ответить незамедлительно, не вызывая у нее подозрительного взгляда, будто та не могла поверить в сказанное.

И несмотря на это все, Питеру казалось, что он еще никогда не встречал такой девушки, как она. 

Конечно, в его жизни была Лиз – добрая, нежная, скромная Лиз, которая была настолько совершенно даже для него, что он даже не мог представить того, кто бы мог с ней сравниться. Старшеклассница, которую как он считал недосягаемой (но, возможно, все было бы иначе если не ее отец, который послужил основным препятствием), и, конечно, сейчас эта девушка находилась по меньше мере в ста милях, не так ли? Да, что-то вроде того.   
Но Мишель.

Мджей. 

Она была чем-то ярким и неугомонным, словно красный огонек, который вел неведомо куда. Он не мог приглушить это сияние, и, казалось, не мог убежать от нее.  
Пора было признаться самому себе…

Его, ну, как бы, тянуло к ней.

Совсем чуть-чуть. 

Питер тяжело вздохнул, протискиваясь сквозь толпу студентов, которые шли навстречу ему, пока утреннее солнце приятно грело ему спину.

Иногда все же он ненавидел быть подростком.

***

Если кто-то спросил Мишель, об занятиях по английскому, то она сказала бы следующее:  
Похоже, она была единственное, кто действительно что-то читал.

Может быть в ней говорило внутреннее эго – она никогда не отличалась особой скромностью во многих вещах, не то чтобы «гордыня не грех», но ее отношение всегда злило окружающих. А может быть, она просто была слишком наблюдательна, чтобы не замечать реакции некоторых.

И да, она часто повторяла это.

Даже когда мистер Ричардс подошел к доске, бесцеремонно кинув папку на стол, она могла с уверенностью предположить по тому, как Питер резко сжался, что тот явно пытался скрыть тот факт, что так и не дочитал последние заданные главы книги.

Грозовой перевал. 

Конечно, дело не в сопливой романтике. Это больше похоже на одержимость. Желание, похотливое и плотское, но такое разрушительное, и там еще столько всего намешало, но подобные эмоции героев книги – оказались проблематичными, что невольно начинаешь за них переживать. Она не могла быть такой скромной, но никто не мог предположить, что Мишель была настолько сопереживающей. 

Она увидела, как Питер резко захлопнул книгу в тот момент, когда мистер Ричардс повернулся к классу, поправляя свои прямоугольные очки. Даже с его седеющими волосами и отвратительным отношением к моде, Мишель должна отдать ему должное – он знал, о чем говорит.

\- Итак, - он хлопнул в ладоши, оглядывая их всех. Выражение его лица было расслабленным и немного таинственным.

Мишель нахмурилась. Что-то явно у него было запланировано.

Наблюдение.

Такое происходило часто. Она всегда подмечала взгляд или жест, по которому могла определить истинное значение. По блеску в глазах и тому, как он осмотрел всех присутствующих в классе, будто оценивая – читая особую отметку на их лбах – у него было задание.

И не самое легкое.

\- Учитывая тот факт, что вы все уже прочитали роман к этому моменту… - он быстро глянул в сторону Питера, который невинно улыбнулся, хотя прекрасно знал, что мистер Ричардс видел, как он дочитывал последнюю главу со скоростью света, - я решил дать первое задание. Но не по роману. Слишком рано для теста, ведь вы прочли его только один раз.  
Мишель громко фыркнула, вопросительно подняв бровь. Разве не в этом весь смысл чтения?  
Мистер Ричардс проигнорировал ее.

\- Так что вместо этого я задам дополнительную тему. Более объемную, как вы любите. Нечто, что заставит вас думать о Хитклифе, но не анализировать его работы напрямую.

Мишель прищурилась. Это, конечно, в новинку – она никогда раньше не слышала о подобном. Из любопытства она глянула на Паркера и Лидса. Нед, как всегда, сидел за своей партой, слегка приоткрыв рот и в легком замешательстве, но Питер напротив – напрягся, выпрямился как доска, напрягая плечевые мышцы. Даже под его клетчатой рубашкой прорисовывались хорошо натренированные мышцы. На мгновение она задумалась над тем, как у такого худого парня, вроде Питера, могла оказаться такая сильная спина.  
Пришлось быстро выкинуть из головы эту мысль, поскольку она была в шаге от очередной одержимости.

\- Итак, класс, как вы поняли героя? Вот ваше задания. И я не принимаю никаких жалоб, - отрезал он, когда половина класса застонала в унисон, - вы живете в мире, наполненными супергероями и удивительными людьми. Не спешите игнорировать то, насколько важен и этот фактор.

\- Вы имеете в виду Капитана Америку, сэр? – кто-то вскрикнул, вызвав кучу смешков у одноклассников.

Мистер Ричардс удивленно поднял бровь.

\- Не стесняйтесь смотреть на все под любым углом. Это ваше право. Вы, молодые люди – самые яркие умы. Все это. Напишите мне, обо все что думаете. И оформите как эссе, - он по-ангельски невинно улыбнулся (показывая, что ни в коем случае не был таким), прежде чем начал разбивать на пары, уведомляя класс, что друзья, друзьями, но оценки важнее.

\- Джонс, Паркер, начинайте. А мисс Джонс?

Мишель вскинула голову, приоткрыла рот, чтобы что-то сказать, и тут заметила ошеломленное лицо Питера.

\- Гордость и предубеждение - действительно прекрасное произведение литературы, но я сомневаюсь, что нам нужно обсуждать, является ли Дарси героем или нет. Это гораздо более простая мысль. Для Паркера .- Он повернулся и ушел, так что Мишель хмуро смотрела ему в спину, обдумывая, не бросить ли ему в след книгу, если она так сильно его раздражает.

Она обратила свой убийственный взгляд на Паркера, но тот лишь слабо улыбнулся, нервно втянув воздух.

\- У тебя есть неделя, чтобы разобраться в своих аргументах. И я хочу услышать обе стороны! Односторонние аргументы не будут работать в таком сложном утверждении.  
Похоже, это была вся информация, которую тот им собирался озвучить. Когда тема разговора перешла к основной сюжетной линии и персонажам шедевра Эмили Бронте, Мишель зашипела на Паркера, заставив его снова обернуться. Его волосы все еще лежали волнами, хотя и не были в таком безумном беспорядке, как раньше. Он все еще выглядел слегка помятым, но эта его легкая улыбка, которая, казалось, постоянно мелькала на его лице, заставляла ее меньше удерживать над ним победу и называть неудачником.

\- Место на твое усмотрение. Сегодня вечером. В семь. Эссе.

Она не дала ему возможности возразить, ведь снова уткнулась носом в книгу, делая по ходу какие-то заметки о самом романе. Она читала его дважды – это будет вишенка на торте.  
При условии, что Паркер действительно появится на этот раз. 

И, конечно, при условии, что она больше не столкнется с человеком-пауком.

Картина там становилась тревожно, и она не была точно уверена, что именно она упустила.  
Но это определенно в этом была вина Паркера. Когда это не было его виной?

***

Поездка домой дала Питеру время понять, на сколько процентов его жизнь стала хуже.  
После того, как он пообещал себе избегать Мишель любой ценой, то теперь он должен был пойти и быть в паре с ней – в проекте по английскому, рассуждая о героях.

Как будто его тайная личность не могла подвергаться еще большему риску, нежели чем прежде.

Он в курсе, про ее подозрительность – хотя, иногда было трудно понять, учитывая, как часто она выглядела так, будто именно она разрушила твою ДНК, нить за нитью, - но насколько критично, он не мог оценить. Каждое их взаимодействие напоминало интервью – какое-то адское, которое, казалось, не имеет финала. Питер постоянно старался держать рот на замке, избегать неловких вопросов, но она все продолжала наносить ответные удары, которых все труднее было избежать. С такой скоростью она правда узнает обо все в течение недели. Скользнув с поезда номер семь и снова оказавшись в самом сердце Нью-Йорка, Питер почувствовал облегчение. По крайней мере, здесь он мог быть просто человеком-пауком, без загадочных девушек или странных вопросов, которые крутились в его голове.  
По крайней мере здесь, он мог свободно жить.

Следуя обычному маршруту, к своему излюбленному мусорному контейнеру, в наушниках и кивая головой в такт музыки. В последнее время ему нравился Эд Ширан, но возможно все дело было в саундтреке к «Звездным войнам», поэтому тот показался ему интересным. 

Наконец найдя входную дверь, он выключил наушники, завязал их и спрятал в джинсы.  
Когда он поднял голову, готовый швырнуть рюкзак на стену, то резко остановился, наклонив голову, когда увидел перед собой застывшее на месте зрелище.

Над мусорным контейнером, что находился в тупике, на огромной стене, что возвышалась за ним, там была нарисована баллончиковой краской гигантская эмблема его альтер-эго. Паук был угольно-черным на красном фоне, паутина была с острыми краями и больше злодейская, ноги такие же игольчатые – все так детализировано. Питер стоял в полном ступоре.

Под всем этим надпись не сразу нашлась.

«Спасибо, Человек-Паук!»

Ничего особенного, такой основательный почерк, что так часто можно увидеть в уличном искусстве, но за этим скрывалась более глубокая мысль.

Это был его символ. Нарисован на стене, чтобы все видели.

Какой-то незнакомец – бесстрашный художник пробежал с банкой в руке, - и благодарил его, обычного паренька, с которым был даже не знаком.

\- Ты в порядке, сынок?

Он развернулся и оказался лицом к лицу с мужчиной лет тридцати, с темной кожей и хищными глазами. Он наклонил голову, как кошка, с любопытством разглядывая его. Питер сглотнул.

\- Да, я просто ... я просто смотрел.

\- Смотрел? - он сделал шаг назад, чтобы посмотреть самому, и его брови слегка приподнялись. Он понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты фанат? - спросил тот с видом скептика, который спрашивает, верит ли он в Бога.  
Питер нервно рассмеялся, провел рукой по волосам и сунул руки в карманы.

\- Вроде.

Он понимающе кивнул.

\- Ты знаешь, кто это сделал?

\- Что? Нет! Нет-нет никаких предположений.

\- Хммм.

Мужчина повернулся, чтобы уйти, но, казалось, дважды подумал и снова оглянулся и посмотрел на него. В руках Питер держал два пластиковых пакета, сам был одет в футболку и спортивные штаны, на ногах сандали. По проницательному взгляду незнакомца, он сам сразу понял, с кем говорил.

\- Вы сами когда-нибудь встречались с ним?

Питер вытаращил глаза.

\- Человеком-пауком? – нервно рассмеялся он. – Только один раз. Или два. Не часто. Вообще-то, я никогда даже с ним не разговаривал.

\- Я так и не поблагодарил его.

Питер резко остановился, внимательно наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение лица незнакомца с безразличного на более глубокое и печальное.

\- Моему ребенку… ему было тогда, кажется три? Он выбежал на дорогу под машину. Где-то на прошлое недели. Ты ведь понимаешь, что такое дети – они не чувствуют опасности, - невесело улыбнулся тот.

Питер – нет.

\- Я не уследил, так что это была моя вина. Но – да, он выбежал, и я не смог его остановить. И машина все приближалась, и я подумал: «Черт, неужели я буду наблюдать за смертью моего ребенка, потому что не смог присмотреть за ним – а затем… - он махнул рукой, лениво отведя в сторону. – Он просто оказывается на другом конце дороге, на паутине, приземляясь прям на тротуар. И я ничего не мог сказать или сделать, потому что… ну, человек-паук только что спас моего ребенка. Моего трехлетнего малыша.

Он сделал паузу, переведя дух, а после с полной серьезностью посмотрел на граффити.  
Питер же напротив, едва мог дышать, приняв серьезный вид и плотно сжав губы.

Он хорошо помнил этот момент. Очевидно. В тот вечер ему пришлось попросить Карен воспроизвести его, просто чтобы убедиться, насколько все было близко к катастрофе. Иногда подобное помогало вспомнить, с какой легкостью такое случалось.

\- Он исчез прежде, чем я успел поблагодарить его. Я не знаю, кто он такой. Просто какой-то парень в маске или, ну, сам понимаешь?

Питер посмотрел на землю, уставившись на свои пальцы, прежде чем снова взглянуть на паучка на стене. Тот сидел на паутине, как он сам часто делал, наблюдая и подмечая. Охраняя и защищала. Делая свой вызов.

Паук управлял этой паутиной. Осмелится ли кто-то запутаться в ней?

Он почувствовал, как по его венам пробежал холодок, а по спине прошел всплеск адреналина.

Это была его метка. Он был защитником этого города, и кто-то решил сказать об этом вслух  
Тихо в тени, максимально незаметно.

\- Если увидишь его, поблагодаришь за меня?

Питер поднял голову и посмотрел на него, слегка приоткрыв рот от удивления. Но почти сразу он улыбнулся, демонстрируя уверенность и надежность, прежде чем засунуть руки глубже в карман своей бирюзовой толстовки.

\- Да. Конечно. Он получит свое послание.

Мужчина кивнул, прежде чем уйти и оставить Питера у граффити. Он повернулся на носках ботинок, насвистывая что-то. 

Питер еще раз оглядел паука, нарисованного на стене в настолько воинственно, черно-красное пятно, будто комок яда, который излучал сияние.

Он улыбнулся про себя, быстро нырнув за бак и вытаскивая костюм.

Человек-паук придет за тобой. 

***

Мишель шла к дому Питера пешком, к чему обычно не привыкла-учитывая, что она жила в центре города, а не в районе Куинса, – но это была приятная перемена.

Мысль о том, что она действительно увидит его в другой обстановке, немного нервировала ее.

Конечно, все дело в этом. Потому что ее глупость, казалось, не имела границ. Но он не стал с ней спорить, что ее все еще удивляло. Любой контакт с ним, и он выглядел так, будто его сейчас стошнит. 

Или, возможно, это просто защитная реакция.

Обычное задание по английскому.

Забавно, но от этого все не становилось менее странным.

Проезжая под мостом, мимо которого тянулся поезд № 7, догорающий полдень освещал дорогу внизу между домов золотыми полосами, небо было холодно голубым с оранжевыми бликами, как сон неизвестного художника. Это был теплый вечер, и когда Мишель сняоа свой темный жакет, оставшись ее в белой блузке и прямой черной юбке, рваных ботинках, потрепанных, но очень любимых. Она никогда не утверждала, что была особенно искусна в сочетании одежды, но эй – это сделало ее реальной и практичной. По крайней мере, она была похожа на себя.

Подожди - ка, почему она вообще беспокоится о том, как выглядит?

Эссе по английскому, Мишель.

Снова закинув сумку на плечо, она влетела внутрь, направляясь на седьмой этаж в самой непринужденной манере, на которую только была способна, но и не играя в безразличие. Счастливые медиумы - это вещь.

Она терпеливо ждала снаружи, наблюдая за окружающей обстановкой. Это был отнюдь не дорогой квартал - очень простой, но аккуратный и открытый. Как только она снова повернулась к двери, та открылась, являя того самого парня, о котором думала всю дорогу.  
Его улыбка была широкой, искренней – но он, казалось, только переоделся-возможно, чтобы приспособиться к более расслабленной и удобной обстановке, будучи дома. 

Свободная белая футболка с эмблемой нейтронной звезды и черные спортивные штаны, босой, с черным хлопковым браслетом на руке. Его волосы были зачесаны.  
Он выглядел так, будто очень поспешно переодевался.

Но это, казалось, не беспокоило его, когда он открыл дверь шире.

\- Мджей!

\- Привет, неудачник!

Он снова улыбнулся, пропуская и позволяя осмотреть квартиру. Все выглядело практично – точнее уютно, но тесновато, все освещено мягким светом и везде удобная мебель. Ничего подобного не увидишь ни у одной из ее знакомых тетушек. Элегантно, но в тоже время сдержано. 

Она повернулась к Питеру, который рассеянно почесывал затылок, наблюдая, как она осматривает комнату.

\- Ты готов начать прямо сейчас?

\- Да – да! Конечно, конечно. Моя комната в той стороне – я только принесу ... стакан воды, - он виновато улыбнулся, прежде чем броситься в сторону кухни. 

Когда Мишель прошла в его комнату, оставив дверь открытой. Оказавшись внутри, она почувствовала себя так, будто проникла в голову Питера Паркера – дурацкие постеры, полки, практически прогибающиеся под тяжестью книг и руководств по строительству, деконструкции, реконструкции компьютеров; двухъярусная кровать, с полосатым пуховым одеялом, коробки на верхней койке.; толстовка с капюшоном осталась на спинке его стула, блок файлов и ручки разбросанные по столу, лампа горела, погружая комнату в мягкое, желтое свечение. Казалось, он излил свою душу на стены, разбрызгивая яркие краски направо и налево, чтобы отметить комнату как свою собственную. Один из его ящиков был открыт, открывая стопку футболок с логотипами научных проектов и клетчатых рубашек, а на полу валялась пара боксеров. Мишель подняла бровь-серьезно?

Когда она поставила сумку на кровать и достала книги, он, спотыкаясь, вошел в комнату и потянулся.

Ее глаза расширились, когда она посмотрела на него, особенно на кусочек кожи, который сверкнул, когда его футболка поднялась.

Какого черта? Происходит…

\- На моей футболке что-то есть? - спросил он, наблюдая как широко от удивления раскрылись ее глазами, застыв на месте. Он посмотрел на свою футболку, чтобы убедиться, не запачкалась ли она.

\- Нет, - но подумала Мишель: «Под ней определенно, что-то есть».

Она была почти уверена, что видела кусочек подтянутого живота, но тогда, может быть, просто фантазией. Но это не было сюрпризом – его свитера казались теснее порой плотнее обхватывали руки, бедра рельефнее, тверже, и все преображение за год.

Простая внимательность.

Довольный тем, что не заляпал футболку во время обеда, Питер снова улыбнулся, проведя рукой по волосам.

\- Итак, ты хочешь начать? Потому что у меня много времени.

\- У тебя разве нет других домашних заданий?

-Э-м, нет. Я сделал их до того, как ты пришла.

Мишель нахмурилась и недоверчиво покачала головой. В его поведении было что-то очень подозрительное. Он продолжал оглядывать комнату, как будто пытался найти ближайший выход, а она при этом была каким-то огромным, неизвестным насекомым, которого он нашел под кроватью. Она не очень понимала это чувство, но проигнорировала его.

\- Ты только переоделся не так ли? Твои боксеры валяются на полу, - съязвила она, нацепив скучающее выражение лица и будто озвучила очевидность. Его глаза от ужаса округлились, он прошмыгнул мимо и быстро схватил их, нервно улыбаясь.

– О Боже, прости, что так вышло. Я просто положу их в прачечную ... - он поспешно вышел из комнаты, Мишель ухмыльнулась, глядя ему в спину. Пара слов - твои боксеры на полу - и она уже заставила его паниковать.

Она уселась на край его кровати и вытащила роман. Обложка ее книги тоже многое бы поведала -новейшее издание старинной классики, все черно-белое, узоры резко контрастировали друг с другом. Она не испытывала неприязни к книге – это была коварная вещь, полная безнадежного стремления к свободе, которую никто не мог получить. Но страсть у героев была невыносимой, героиня почти несносной.

Ей было бы любопытно узнать, что думает по этому поводу Питер.

Если только он не читал ее только для того, чтобы поскорее закончить.

Он вернулся в комнату, быстро пересекаясь с ней взглядом, наблюдая за книгой в ее руке. Он отодвинул свою домашнюю работу в сторону, ища свои заметки, находя книгу под кучей комиксов, через которые с трудом пробирался. Его экземпляр книги было таким же, как у Мишель, только гораздо менее ухоженным, углы страниц загнуты, переплет трещал.

Сейчас дружелюбие не помогало ему, одно дело, когда он раскачивался вокруг Куинса, читая его между своими патрулями, другое – делиться своими мыслями.

До сих пор ему было что сказать по этому поводу – возможно, не глубоко погружаясь, как Мишель, - но в целом это было хорошее впечатление. Книга, которую стоит прочитать.  
Она заставляла его представлять места и ситуации, которые могли случиться в реальной жизни.

Он мало что знал об Англии и ее погоде. До сих пор, в его представлении жизнь там была похожа на бесконечный цикл ураганов, множество торфяников, навсегда скрывавших остальную часть мира.

\- Нашел! - сказал он, медленно сполз вниз в своем кресле и скрещивая ноги. Жаль, что он не мог свисать с потолка, как теперь предпочитал – это было гораздо удобнее, чем может показаться. Вероятно, какие-то глупые предпочтения появились сами собой после укуса паука, без сомнения.

Мишель что-то напевала что-то в ответ, теперь уже читая биографию автора, хотя она, без сомнения, уже так достаточно знала об Эмили Бронте, что казалось, будто она встречала ее в реальной жизни. 

Он смотрел, как глаза Мишель бегают по странице, кудри ниспадают одну сторону лица, прикрывая, ноги свисают с края кровати, ботинки сброшены на пол. Она выглядела более безмятежной, чем когда-либо, в тишине его комнаты, и с книгой в руке.

Это была Мишель Джонс, которую можно было видеть, когда шум прекращался.

Наконец она подняла голову и посмотрела на него, на этот раз пристально, а ее фирменное косоглазие исчезло.

\- Ты готов начать?

Питер возился с романом, пытаясь сесть прямо.

\- Да, конечно. Давайте начнем.

Мишель кивнула, захлопнула книгу и пододвинула к себе блокнот.

Они приступили.

***

Почти полтора часа спустя, они все еще работали.

\- Значит, ты считаешь, что герои должны делать только то, что хотят?

Разговор перешел на Мстителей, как и следовало ожидать. Конечно, они смотрели на Хитклифа – в самых общих чертах. Он был изгоем, негодяем-кем-то совершенно далеким от мира, в который его забросили. Но он не был героем. Он был никем.

\- Он просто человек, живущий в мире, который его не принимает, - возразила Мишель, вертя ручку, а Питер хмуро смотрел на лежащую перед ним книгу.

\- Но я не понимаю – что он такое, если он просто парень? Я имею в виду, он же главный герой!

\- Нет, это не так. Это Кэти. На самом деле, может быть, Нелли и есть. Кто знает. Это не та история, которую ты воспринимаешь как сказку, Паркер. Это скучный дневник жизни в 19 веке. Скучно, предвзято, женоненавистнически и жестоко. Не надо все переворачивать. Он не герой Кэти или кого-то еще, он сам себе парень, и Кэти проживает свою жизнь, одержимая им. Она тоже не героиня – она лишь плаксивый ребенок с серьезной проблемой в отношениях. Она наглая и все равно, что взрослый ребенок. Она ненавидит свою жизнь так же, как ненавидит себя, а потом ненавидит Хитклифа за то, что чувствует. Это просто ненависть. Все это. Люди устали смотреть на одни и те же четыре стены, и быть в этой ловушке, потому что они сходят с ума. Это не такая сложная концепция, Паркер.

Питер уставился на нее, пораженный сказанным. Возможно, это было самое страстное возражение, что она когда – либо говорила ему, так яростно желая прояснить ситуацию. Она произнесла это отчетливо, с горящими глазами, указывая на страницу, прищурившись, пока говорила.

Это было что-то вроде шедевра, который надо было только видеть.

\- Не знаю, - слабо возразил Питер, думая о своем пребывании в Германии и обдумывая ее вопрос. Разве супергерои должны быть такими радикальными? Весь аргумент мистера Старка заключался в том, что нет, они не являлись таковыми. их нужно было просто предупредить и держать под контролем. Не просто вламываться и поступать так, как им заблагорассудится.

Он никогда не думал о том, чтобы просто начать бороться с ними. Конечно, его предупреждали – Капитан Америка сошел с ума или что-то вроде того, но он никогда не анализировал ситуацию.

\- Они же супергерои, не так ли? Разве это не делает их, я не знаю – вне привычных земных человеческих взаимоотношений?

Мишель помолчала, размышляя.

– Нет, это люди. Сумасшедшие сильные люди, но все же люди. Героические поступки не обнуляют их ответственность или причиненный ими ущерб.

\- Даже ради спасения людей?

\- Даже если это спасения людей. Ты же не разгребаешь чужой бардак, когда кто-то мог сделать это сам, верно?

\- А если они больны или неподвижны? - возразил он, откинувшись на спинку стула и скрестив руки на груди. Он вроде как даже наслаждался происходящим. Пикировка, трудные вопросы и такие же неоднозначные ответы. Недоеденные тосты на тарелках, которые приготовила для них тетя Мэй, когда та заглянула в комнату и бросила любопытный взгляд на них и странно подмигнув. Он пытался спрятать румянец, но Мишель, похоже, ничего не заметила. 

Он надеялся на это.

\- Они Мстители, Паркер, а не пожилые люди в доме престарелых.

\- Я возмущен этим сравнением.

\- Пожилые люди иначе относятся к своей беспомощности из-за возраста. Это не делает их жалкими - просто констатирую факт.

Он пожал плечами в ответ, делая глоток кофе из своей любимой кружки.

Он начал понимать, что Мишель может быть необычайно честной в своих чувствах – даже больше, чем он когда-либо считал. Она поделилась с ним такими вещами, какими они были, а не такими, какими их хотели видеть люди. Она высказала свою точку зрения, оставляя место для вопросов, но она не колебалась в своей позиции. Это было восхитительное качество - стальное смирение, которое делало ее похожей на колонну, решившую не рухнуть.

Какое-то время он смотрел на нее, гадая, на что это будет похоже. Она, как некая древняя королева давно ушедших времен, защищала королевство на грани его гибели.

Накануне вечером они с Мэй смотрели какой – то документальный фильм-о Клеопатре, если он правильно помнил. Конечно, это было интересно.

Мишель не была похожа на нее во многих отношениях – во-первых, та выходила замуж за своих братьев и сестер, - но он мог представить ее такой.

Королева своего собственного королевства, нравится ей это или нет.

Он усмехнулся про себя. Наверное, это была самая дурацкая поэтическая и романтичная вещь, которую тот представлял.

\- Чего ты ухмыляешься, Паркер? - огрызнулась Мишель, поворачиваясь, чтобы откусить кусочек тоста. Стало немного напряженнее.

\- Что? О, ничего – ерунда.

Она прищурилась - черт, как он только увернулся – но, казалось, приняла его ответ. Он встал, допил кофе и положил свои записи на стол позади себя.

\- Я принесу еще кофе – ты ничего не хочешь?

Мишель покачала головой.

Он пожал плечами и направился к выходу, снова почесывая шею и слабо зевая, а затем повернулся к двери и исчез в коридоре.

Мишель позволила себе слегка улыбнуться.

Он действительно был очень странным.

Однако ее размышления были прерваны, когда Питер вбежал обратно, поспешно схватив рюкзак, сунув ноги в конверсы, и подхватывая свою толстовку со спинки стула.

\- Какого черта, Паркер?- рявкнула Мишель, спрыгивая с кровати, когда тот попытался найти свой второй носок, стоя посреди комнаты.

\- Извини, э-э ... Мэй нужно ... молоко! Да, молоко-у нас кончилось.

– К чему такая спешка-магазин совсем рядом…

\- Это – конец, я должен спешить. Слушай, Мэй сказала, что отвезет тебя домой, если хочешь. Спасибо, что пришла, - очередная извиняющаяся улыбка появилась на его лице, когда он надел толстовку, застегнул ее и взвалил на плечи рюкзак.

Он повернулся к ней, когда Мишель взяла обе их тарелки.

\- Увидимся, Mджей.- Он выбежал из комнаты.

Мишель смотрела ему вслед, недоверчиво моргая, пока шла на кухню, где был включен телевизор. Сейчас в новостях рассказывали о каком-то вооруженном ограблении в городе-всего в нескольких кварталах от них. Она прищурилась, оставив тарелки в раковине.

\- Мджей! Питеру пришлось уйти - извини за это, так что я могу отвезти тебя домой, хорошо? Не хочу, чтобы ты шла домой одна, - из-за угла появилась Мэй в слаксах и привычном топе. Ее волосы были заплетены во французскую косу, очки придавали ее карим глазам мудрый взгляд.

\- Да, конечно... я только возьму свои вещи, - ответила Мишель, слушая вполуха. Мэй кивнула, ныряя назад в комнату, в поисках ключей.  
Вернувшись в спальню Питера, Мишель собрала свои вещи, запихнула их наспех в сумку, снова надела ботинки и накинула куртку на плечи.

Она бросила последний взгляд на комнату, ее взгляд остановился на кусочке красного рукава, высунутого из шкафа.

Она помолчала, размышляя. Неужели это будет так плохо, если она засунет его обратно?  
О, боже-ее мозг в этот день явно сошел с ума.

Открыв шкаф, она вытащила красный кусочек, обнаружив, что это была самая потрепанная красная толстовка, которую она когда-либо видела, с едва заметными черными отметинами спереди, как будто ее стирали много раз. Манжеты были потерты, капюшон изношен, передняя часть обгорела.

Это было похоже на тот глупый костюм, который некогда носил человек-паук…

У нее свело живот.

Это был ?..

Нет. Нет, нет, нет, нет.

Мишель швырнула толстовку обратно в шкаф, закрыв дверь.

Она вздохнула один раз.

Может быть, это просто Паркер был таким занудным уродом. Желая заполучить балахон с эмблемой паука, как у паутинометателя.

Он ведь встречался с ним, верно?

Он сказал ему ее имя…

Решив, что уже слишком поздно даже думать об этом, она выскочила из комнаты как раз в тот момент, когда из-за угла появилась Мэй в пальто.

\- Ты готова идти?

Мишель молча кивнула, следуя за Мэй к двери.

Когда они уходили, на коже Мишель проступили мурашки, но она молчала всю дорогу.  
Это было странно - странно по шкале, которую она даже не могла измерить. 

Какого черта у Паркера делает такая потрепанная толстовка?   
Она остановилась в раздумье, рассматривая. 

Может быть, она действительно давно знала, что происходит. 

Может быть, она просто не хотела признаваться в этом.


	5. Раскачиваясь

После нелепых событий пятничного вечера Мишель чувствовала себя так, будто поток ее мыслей оказался в стиральной машине — все крутилось по бесконечному кругу. Она уже не представляла, что считать правдой, особенно когда обнаружила, какую-то нелепую вещь у Паркера, и сделала на основании этого тысячу нелепых выводов, пытаясь понять.

В то субботнее утро, когда она рано проснулась и отправилась в библиотеку, она с некоторым облегчением осознала, что вокруг нее всегда много идиотов. Может быть, в очередной раз, она чудачила, но, возможна, она действительно до смешного хороша, наблюдательна.

Она копила улики против Паркера на протяжении года, и даже если бы она была не внимательнее бревна, не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, что с ним происходило нечто странное.

Бросать кружки, прогуливать занятия. Постоянно шептаться с Недом. Придумывать тупые оправдания своим проступкам, каждый раз, когда он не появлялся вовремя.

Затем, для более внимательных людей, очевидны и другие вещи. Как изменилась его фигура. Какая разница в том, как он выглядел раньше. Резкие изменения и в поведении. Он был неуклюжим и занудным, конечно, но теперь он стал насторожен — больше стал нервничать в присутствии людей.

Он хранил тайну.

Это было очевидно.

Но когда она шла по главной аллее к библиотеке, прижимая сумку, в кои-то веки одетая в простую белую футболку и темные джинсы, в коричневом кардигане, завязанном вокруг талии, с книгой в руке, она начала задаваться вопросом, может быть, она только придумывала все эти теории, потому что на самом деле была просто одержима им. Это казалось более правдоподобным оправданием, чем-то, лежало на поверхности.

Проскользнув в двери библиотеки и одарив ассистентку библиотекаря редкой улыбкой, она уселась на заднее сиденье, дивясь широким окнам и книжным шкафам, чувствуя себя так, словно сбежала в какой-то потерянный рай, способная спокойно думать, не забивая свои мысли шумом от машин.

Она вытащила свое сочинение по английскому языку, быстро пробежав взглядом по записям, которые накидала. Паркер часто делился с ней своими заметками, и она смогла различить его печатный почерк, словно скопированным с текста комикса. Этот почерк очень сильно отличался от ее собственного мелкого, неровного почерка, но он был таким причудливым, что она улыбнулась.

Он писал на полях странные вещи-в основном дерзкие вопросительные знаки по три в ряд, словно ставя под сомнение ее авторитет в этом вопросе. Один комментарий привлек ее внимание: «Он попал в ловушку власти’, и это заставило ее задуматься.

Может быть, Паркер был в этом лучше, чем она думала.

Она не отрицала, что у него есть интеллект — ум, который держит его в постоянном напряжении. Независимо от того, что делал Флэш на любом занятии, Паркер всегда опережал его с относительной легкостью, способный вытащить ответ из воздуха, даже если проспал весь урок.

На английском он старался быть незаметным — но, когда его спрашивали, он отвечал и каждое высказывание заставляло ее обратить внимание. Что-то в характере или его принципах.

Он продолжал удивлять ее, и это заставило ее вспомнить все, что связано с ним.  
Тощий мальчишка из шестого класса, который плакал, когда над его новым свитером смеялись. Мальчик из восьмого класса, над которым издевались из-за ношения огромных очков.

Мишель помнила каждое мгновение. Все эти свитера, и вызывающие комментарии, и странные взгляды, и каждый раз, когда она видела, как над ним издеваются, но никогда ничего с этим не делала.

Она поморщилась, глядя на его почерк, вспоминая, как он выглядел. Уютно и спокойно, легкая улыбка на его лице, когда он расспрашивал ее и комментировал, как сидел, скрестив ноги на стуле, с растрепанными волосами и руками, постукивающими по колену, как прикусывал губу в раздумьях. Мальчик, который, вероятно, не был таким тощим и никчемным, как она думала. Мальчик, который смеялся так, будто ему было все равно, кто его услышит, и который делал странные выражения лица на небрежные комментарии.

Мальчик, который, казалось, украл ее сердце, даже не подозревая, как легко он захватил его одной лишь улыбкой.

Мишель вздохнула, открывая книгу с того места, где остановилась. Если она будет продолжать думать об этом, то сделает только хуже. Мальчик заразил ее — он слишком глубоко вошел в ее сознание, чтобы она могла так просто забыть его сейчас.

Она молча злилась из-за того, как легко позволила себе уйти.

Она притворилась, что не замечает, смотрит на его почерк, который соседствовал с ее.

***

Несколько часов спустя наступил полдень, и Мишель решила пойти выпить кофе — еженедельный ритуал, когда она ходила в библиотеку по субботам. Хотя запах книг опьянял ее чувства и заставлял чувствовать себя спокойно, где бы она ни находилась, кофе помогал ей оставаться начеку, и это была одна из немногих современных «тенденций», которые она могла соблюдать.

Ее прогулка до кофейни прошла без происшествий, а выход из нее был не таким уж примечательным.

Со всем, что происходило в эти дни, натыкаясь на ограбления или взрывы, или какое-то другое мелкое преступление, происходящее за пределами ближайшего магазина — как какая-то болезненная пантомима — все это заставляло чувствовать себя сторонним наблюдателем. Это стало второй натурой.

Мишель иногда была в восторге, как и десяток других людей, наблюдая как человек-паук пролетал мимо и спасал кого-то в очередной день.

Иногда она думала, что это всего лишь трюк и что-то такое, что может заворожить только идиотов.

В другие дни, когда никого не было поблизости, то она втайне чувствовала себя опустошенной из-за того, что пропустила очередное «шоу».

Она никогда не утверждала, что была простым человеком.

Именно в этот день, в четверть пятого числа, двое мужчин ворвались в банк вооруженными и с масками на лицах, крича помощникам, чтобы те делали все, что прикажут. Мишель наблюдала за происходящим, покусывая губу и делая глоток кофе, прежде чем решилась, возможно, по глупости, подойти поближе.

Она также никогда не утверждала, что была осторожным человеком.

Бросившись через дорогу, оставаясь все еще слишком далеко, чтобы оказаться в опасности, она наблюдала среди других зевак, как сотрудники банка начали вытаскивать деньги, пистолеты еще не пошли в дело, но наверняка они были спрятаны за поясами. Она сделала еще один глоток кофе.

С минуты на минуту.

Она наблюдала с легким энтузиазмом, как красно-синее пятно пронеслось мимо, приземлилось у входа в банк и обернулось как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть собравшуюся толпу.

— Все будет хорошо! — крикнул он, прежде чем прыгнуть внутрь и начать свою обычную «тренировку».

Шальная мысль мелькнула в голове Мишель, когда та расслабилась и нырнула рукой в сумку, проверяя на месте ли книга.

Ее там не оказалось. Она оставила её в библиотеке, по сути, думая, что забрала, как делала каждую субботу, уходя.

Мысли бешено закружились, сердце заколотилось от нового прилива адреналина в венах, и она протиснулась сквозь толпу людей, отчаянно пытаясь вернуться назад, в сторону библиотеки.

Какого черта она делала, что забыла? Честно говоря, в последнее время она была бестолковой.

Она слышала крики позади себя, сопровождаемые грохотом, но не обернулась, слишком уж была сосредоточенна на своей книге.

Эта ошибка будет стоить ей пятнадцать долларов за твердый переплет и все такое. Ладно, возможно, она не могла решить, будет ли «Вдали от обезумевшей толпы» книга в твердом переплете (книги в мягком переплете тоже хороши), но это была одна из любимых историй ее мамы, когда та была еще девочкой, и она лихорадочно обещала ей, что это будет одна из лучших, которые она когда-либо читала и она должна быть осторожна с этим экземпляром.  
И он просто осталась там, чтобы любой идиот мог его взять.

Как только она подошла к дверям библиотеки, кто-то толкнул ее. Он был крепко сложен, широкоплеч…

Один из тех, кто участвовал в ограблении банка.

— Уйди с дороги! — рявкнул тот, толкая ее на землю, когда пронесся мимо нее с пистолетом наготове.

Мишель с трудом поднялась на ноги.

— Придурок! — закричала она в ответ, показывая ему средний палец, все на что способна.  
Позади нее послышался еще один вскрик, Мишель обернулась как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как один из мужчин подполз к краю выхода из банка, и деньги полетели на землю. Человек-паук снова был снаружи, глядя в направлении убегающего преступника, опасно сузив глаза.

Он пролетел мимо нее, таща другого парня за паутину, прежде чем приковать его руки к земле огромным количеством синтетической нити, ловко приземлившись и отряхнув руки.

— Серьезно, не убегай никогда с чужими деньгами, чувак! Так становится слишком очевидно, что ты вор.

Он повернулся, собираясь пройти мимо Мишель, пока не узнал ее; она стояла в оборонительной позе и наблюдала за ним.

— Мишель?! — воскликнул он, когда люди разошлись, а на заднем плане завыли полицейские сирены, вероятно, для объезда квартала.

— Эм, да… представляешь, мы встретились здесь, паучья задница.

Он бросился к ней, уставившись на ее щеку.

Только сейчас она почувствовала легкую жгучую боль на лице, осознав, что оно было покрыто грязью, после того, как она упала, скорее всего, на неровный тротуар под ней.

— Ты ранена! — воскликнул он, инстинктивно протягивая руку, чтобы погладить ее по щеке. Она попятилась, открывая двери библиотеки.

— Нормально. У меня были месячные боли и похуже. Я оставила там свою книгу, — она снова нырнула в библиотеку, оставив его на обочине, совершенно потерявшего дар речи от ее комментария. У него никогда не было причин думать о таком уровне боли, и уж точно он никогда не планировал всерьез размышлять об этом. Он видел, как ее голова с взрывными кудрями исчезла за углом в поисках якобы пропавшей книги.

Мишель с грохотом взбежала по лестнице, наполовину бегом на половину быстрым шагом, возвращаясь к своему столу, и с облегчением замечая, что книга осталась там никем не тронутая. Она практически сразу схватила ее и запихнула в сумку, а после вернулась тем же путем, что пришла, успокаиваясь.

Ее мозг, наконец, пришел в себя и до нее только дошло, что она поделилась с человеком-пауком, что ее мучают менструальные боли.

Мишель выдохнула воздух, разглаживая руками джинсовую ткань.

Наверное, это не самый лучший момент.

Другие вещи продолжали всплывать на первый план в ее сознании, но она намеренно игнорировала их. Сейчас было не время для ее ошеломительных теорий.

Выскользнув обратно на улицу, толпа уже разошлась, несостоявшихся грабителей запихнули на заднее сиденье полицейской машины, пока сами полицейские брали показания у свидетелей. Похоже, некоторые из них были ранены сильнее, чем она думала — возможно, она не была столь наблюдательна в некоторых вещах, как утверждала раньше.

Неужели этот город когда-нибудь успокоится?

Как только она собралась идти домой, человек-паук опустился перед ней, слегка наклонив голову.

— Э-э, еще раз привет, — он говорил не так небрежно, как, вероятно, ему хотелось. Мишель сложила руки на груди, наблюдая, как его глаза сузились и расширились за секунду, пытаясь найти правильный взгляд для разговора с ней.

Она вопросительно изогнула бровь.

— Так что-что ты здесь делаешь?

— Немного легкого чтива.

На мгновение воцарилась тишина.

— А, точно.

Снова пауза.

— Ну, слушай — мне надо домой, чтобы ещё немного почитать, так что я пойду…

Он поспешил встать перед ней, преградив тем самым путь.

— Эй, я мог бы, знаешь… отвезти тебя домой. Я имею в виду, если ты захочешь! Это просто предложение…

Мишель постучала носком ботинка по земле, размышляя, и избегая его взгляда. Учитывая все эти теории, действительно ли она доверяла ему так же, как раньше? Если то, что она предполагала, могло оказаться правдой, тогда, возможно, ей следовало бежать от него в противоположное направление.

Она прекратила постукивать, изучая трещины в каменной плитке и пытаясь сосредоточиться на своем дыхании.

Переосмыслив все, как всегда. Так держись, Мишель.

— Я не знаю — почему ты спрашиваешь?

Она смотрела на него в упор. Ей все еще удавалось быть чуть выше его, но разница в росте становилась все менее заметной. Он и так мог смотреть ей прямо в лицо.

Она нахмурилась. Кто-то еще, кого она неплохо знала, точно также вырос за это время.  
Прекрати, Мишель. Господи.

— Э-э… — казалось, у него возникли проблемы с ответом. Мишель фыркнула.

— Да, хорошо. Но если ты меня уронишь, я лично надеру тебе яйца, а потом, возможно, напишу об этом небольшой рассказ и представлю его своему классу.

Глаза его маски округлились, и вся неловкость исчезла из его голоса.

— Пожалуйста, не делай этого — господи, это жестоко…

— Да, как бы там ни было, мы едем?

Он выглядел почти шокированным ее резким ответом, но опять же, под маской все еще было трудно сказать наверняка. Она прочитала так много теорий о нем — предположительный возраст, цвет кожи; то, что, возможно, он был жуком-мутантом, гуманоидом, на лицо смахивающим на насекомое. Или, возможно, чрезвычайно дружелюбным инопланетянином.  
Или, может быть, как начинала верить уже сама Мишель — чрезвычайно дружелюбным старшеклассником из ее класса.

Она уже заметила, что да, она была влюблена в человека-паука, еще до того, как нашла толстовку. Спасение людей было довольно привлекательным качеством, и он казался таким искренне добрым и бескорыстным в своих поступках. Мишель всегда нравилась доброта в людях — это делало их такими уязвимыми, но в то же время делало их до боли человечными.

Простите ее, если она читала слишком много стихов.

У Майи Анжелу было такое же отношение к ней.

Но да, такова была ее жизнь еще до того, как она нашла эту дурацкую толстовку.  
Это даже не было самой большой проблемой.

Самой большой проблемой было то, что, возможно, если какая-то из ее нелепых теорий и была правдой, то это было то, в чем он никогда бы не признался ей.

Она выбросила эту мысль из головы. Просто чувство — теория, которой она потакала только потому, что это означало, что, возможно, ее возлюбленный уделял ей больше внимания, чем она полагала.

Мишель иногда ненавидела свою голову. Она ненавидела это все.

Человек-паук переминался с ноги на ногу, протягивая руку.

Она приняла ее скептически, держа бровь вопросительно приподнятой чисто для галочки.  
Они взобрались на крышу библиотеки, откуда открывался удивительный вид на город. Теплое солнце освещало его, а город продолжал набирать темп: желтые такси, низко висящие электрические кабели, ленивые облака, растянувшиеся по небу, почти растворившиеся в этой золотой дымке. До конца светового дня оставалось еще так много времени, так что солнце решило оставаться на своем месте как можно дольше.  
Иногда она тоже так себя чувствовала.

Мишель вздохнула один раз, как только он повернулся к ней, глаза его теперь были более нормального размера. Он, казалось, слегка нервничал, как будто знал, что она не доверяет ему по какой-то причине, и теперь она начала понимать, на что именно согласилась.

— Знаешь, тебе не нужно продолжать пытаться спасти меня. Я вполне способна сама о себе позаботиться.

— Не сомневаюсь, — рассмеялся он, глядя на горизонт перед собой. Все было так хорошо видно отсюда, как будто продолжение главного города.

Боже, как она любила это место.

— Ладно, стреляй, — сказала она, надевая сумку через плечо, чтобы та не упала на одну из городских улицы, вниз.

Он бросил на нее еще один долгий взгляд, и под маской почти просматривалась улыбка.

— Э-м, хорошо — ты уверена?

— Ты сам спросил, тупица.

— О, точно — да, я так и сделал. Верно.

Он обхватил ее за талию, готовясь выстрелить в стену соседнего здания.

— Клянусь, если ты меня уронишь…

— Я не собираюсь падать, ты, же не серьезно! — он засмеялся, прижимаясь к стене, прежде чем побежать и спрыгнуть со здания, устремляясь вниз, в город под ногами, и внезапно Мишель Джонс начала понимать, что люди имели в виду, когда говорили, что их желудок вот-вот вырвется наружу.

Они не лгали.

Каждый раз, когда она чувствовала, что они падают навстречу своей смерти, он устремлялся к следующему зданию, и к следующему, вихрь воздуха заставил ее волосы растрепаться, а кожа лица была такой холодной, будто она окунулась в ледяную воду. Она чувствовала, как звуки города проникают куда-то под кожу, пока они огибали квартал и приближались к ее дому.

Она не поняла, когда обвила руками его шею, цепляясь за него изо всех сил, но это было не так уж плохо. Она все еще удивлялась тому, насколько крепко тот обнимал ее, как спокойно она чувствовала себя рядом с ним. Даже когда они опустились с этой смертоносной высоты вниз, она знала, что тот собирается также быстро покинуть ее.

— На самом деле, ты не так уж плохо справляешься, — крикнула Мишель, сквозь шум от уличного движения, когда они спустились ниже.

Человек-паук рассмеялся.

— Да, я… нужно немного попрактиковаться. Это только мой второй раз, когда я летаю с кем-то еще.

Мишель в раздражении хлопнула его по груди.

— Идиот. Надо было что-то сказать. Я могла бы умереть и подала бы на тебя в суд за это.

— Как? Ты была бы в земле.

— Как Скажешь, паучья задница. У меня есть свои способы.

Он фыркнул на это.

— Угу. Похолодало.

Наконец они спустились на крышу здания, где была ее квартира, скользя вниз по паутине, когда он высадил ее прямо перед окном, так что Мишель бесцеремонно забралась внутрь своей комнаты.

Вот он новый способ вернуться домой.

Она повернулась к нему, когда тот висел вниз головой, выглядя при этом как ей показалось немного смущенным. У него оказалось тоже была эта супер раздражающая привычка чесать затылок каждый раз, когда он даже немного нервничал, но Мишель должна была уже признать: ведь доказательства становились очевидными, чтобы их игнорировать.

Черт Возьми, Паркер. Это просто должен был быть ты, не так ли?

— Ну, — сказал тот, смеясь. Мишель тяжело нахмурилась, переводя дыхание.

Она знала, что это он. Поняла еще в первую встречу. Голос, рост, нервные тики, то, как он смеялся, как стоял. Все в нем-это просто кричало что перед ней Питер Паркер.

Она чувствовала себя так глупо из-за того, что пыталась поверить во что-то другое.

Она чувствовала себя глупо из-за того, что не догадалась раньше.

Она уставилась на него, начиная складывать все кусочки пазла воедино.

Памятник Вашингтону. Это он карабкался вверх с несравненной скоростью.

Стервятник. Это он, пытался остановить маньяка — разрушителя, который не гнушался использованием инопланетных технологий.

Это был он. Перемещался на тонкой, будто паутина — веревку, бросаясь в опасности каждый день на протяжении недель, спасая друзей, незнакомцев и всех жителей без разбора.

Пытаясь сделать мир намного лучше.

Пытаясь быть намного лучше, чем кто-либо когда-либо просил его быть.

Мишель вздохнула, проводя рукой по своим спутанным кудрям.

— Оставайся там. Даже не дергайся.

Она побежала на кухню, достав из буфета плитку шоколада и поняла, что это любимое сочетание Паркера: фрукты и орехи.

Странное.

Она побежала обратно в свою спальню, немного посмеиваясь, когда увидела, что тот все еще висит, как она и просила, и возится со своими паутинными стрелками, лениво кружась, и только ноги удерживают его в подвешенном состоянии.

Кусочек кожи. Он действительно был таким мускулистым, как она вчера подметила.  
Она осторожно сглотнула.

— Возьми, — сказала она, сунув плитку шоколада прямо ему в лицо, и заставляя его прекратить играть, с удивлением глядя то на нее, то на шоколад.

— Подожди, это… это для меня? Что, но я… я не знаю…

— Прекрати болтать, или ты вообще ничего не получишь, — отрезала она, убирая локоны с лица и пряча руки под мышками, чувствуя себя так гораздо более сознательной, чем когда-либо.

Он осторожно взял шоколад, повертел в руках. У него перехватило дыхание.

— Ах, прикольно, фрукты и орехи! Мне это нравится! Как ты…

Его слова были прерваны, когда Мишель высунулась из окна и целомудренно поцеловав его в щеку с такой быстротой, насколько это возможно и нырнула обратно, прежде чем тот успел что-то понять.

— Спасибо, что не был придурком. А теперь убирайся отсюда, неудачник. Ты мешаешь моему виду из окна.

Человек-паук, казалось, потерял всякую способность говорить, вместо этого тот заикаясь, пробурчал что-то такое вроде: «спасибо» и изо всех сил, пытался удержаться за свою паутину.

— Что… что это было? — пискнул он, засовывая шоколадку за пояс.

Мишель не ответила, разведя руки в стороны.

— Кыш, — пробурчала она.

Он понял смысл сказанного.

Она снова медленно подошла к окну, наблюдая, как человек-паук исчезает.  
Черт подери!.

Это был Питер Паркер.

Конечно, так оно и было.

Жизнь порой несправедлива.


	6. Суббота

Понедельники никогда не были лучшим днем, особенно когда твой мозг жужжал как улей после головокружительных выходных.

Питер Паркер проживал очередной понедельник, который в корне отличался от всех остальных, что были в его жизни.

Он все еще не мог принять случившееся. Жужжание, было не чем иным, как всплеском адреналина.

По-видимому, внезапный поцелуй и плитка шоколада реально могли творить невероятные вещи с людьми.

Весь мир затмила какая-то пелена, даже в столовой он не в силах оторвать взгляд от Мишель, которая стояла в очереди за обедом, как обычно с головой погруженная в книгу и двигаясь не спеша вместе с толпой.

— Я все еще не понимаю, она всерьез поцеловала тебя? — спросил Нед, скрестив руки на груди и глядя в ту же сторону, что и Питер. Это чем-то напоминало времена, когда они точно также смотрели в след Лиз. Вот только Мишель не была королевой школьного бала, ни самой популярной девушкой среди студентов. Обычно люди напротив избегали ее, боясь ненароком вывести ту из себя, да и сам Питер полагал,что им следовало держаться от нее подальше.

— Хм, да, — невнятно пробормотал он, подперев подбородок и вилкой накалывая еду.

— Чувак, это… безумие. Если Мишель…

Питер рассмеялся, его почему-то веселила ситуация.

— Да, я знаю, Нед…

Объект их разговора слегка приподняла голову, проверяя, как далеко ещё до стойки с едой. На ней была безразмерная льняная белая рубашка, что выгодно подчеркивала смуглую кожу, черные джинсы, ботинки и сумка на плече. Кардиган завязан вокруг талии, волосы в свободном беспорядке падали на плечи, смешно завиваясь.

Питеру показалось, но она выглядела намного привлекательнее, чем обычно.

— Тебе не кажется, что пора перестать пялиться? Ты ведь помнишь, как это выглядело с Лиз, да?

Питер повернулся и посмотрел на Неда, нахмурив брови.

— Нед, это совсем не то, что с Лиз. Мишель, она… другая? — он не знал, как лучше описать чувства. Она, конечно, была другой, но не в том смысле, как он представлял себе людей. Она не была тихой или типичным книжным червем из теленовелл; она была шумной, и просто тупо любила читать до такой степени, что не жаловала людей, которые не позволяли ей дочитать какую-нибудь пятьдесят шестую главу книги или что-то в таком духе. Она верила в равенство и свободу, боролась за расширение прав и возможностей женщин, а также признавала важность протестов за укрепление прав для черного сообщества и заявляла открыто, что не вписывается ни в одну категорию, потому что решила, что она не является частью ни одного из течений.

Она была маленькой, но, черт возьми, она была прекрасным бойцом.

— Другая — это твое определение? Чувак, ты не можешь просто решить, что она тебе нравится…

— Она поцеловала меня, Нед! Что мне с этим делать? Забыть об этом?

Нед ухмыльнулся, увидев растерянное выражение лица Питера, и услышав его встревоженный тон голоса, не мог сдержаться.

— Будь осторожней. Как бы она не насадила тебя на крючок — да, я бы забыл об этом…

Питер нахмурился, повернувшись в ее сторону и принялся ковырять куриное филе в панировке, что лежало в тарелке. Это плитка шоколада был очень милым подарком — откуда она вообще узнала, что он любит фрукты и орехи? Инстинкт? Удачное предположение?

Он замер — может быть, она?..

Нет. Он тут же отбросил эту мысль. Он пытался смягчить свою фамильярность с ней, когда был человеком-пауком; чем больше он отдавал, тем легче делал что-то для нее.

Он хотел показать ей, что она его друг. Он смотрел на нее так же, как на Неда — как на человека, с которым можно вместе посмеяться, поговорить и провести время.

Просто девушка.

Вот только теперь он признался себе — что она ему действительно нравится. Что, конечно, не является чертовским простым путем к ней.

Игра в поддавки. Как и у большинства влюбленных.

Все было таким же, когда Лиз вошла в его жизнь.

Только вот книги, хмурый взгляд, непослушные кудрявые волосы, повседневная одежда, странные цитаты, грубые ответы. Ум Мишель, ее остроумие и юмор. Ее непосредственность стала настолько привлекательной, странной и близкой для него, что он едва мог оторвать от нее взгляд. Невероятно…

Он даже не мог придумать правильного определения.

Луч света. Привлекательная во всем.

Питер вздохнул, глядя на остатки печеных бобов в своей тарелке, а после соскребая соус с края тарелки, опустил подбородок на руку, поджав губы.

— Ты собираешься ей сказать?

Питер сразу напрягся, резко повернув голову и заглядывая в глаза Неда, который постарался сдержать смех, но больше выглядел как воздушный шарик, который вот-вот лопнет.

— Что?! Нет! Нет, ни за что. Ты ведь несерьезно.

— Я думаю, тебе стоит… просто ради того, чтобы посмотреть на ее реакцию…

— А теперь кто из нас собрался подсадить меня на крючок? — Питер фыркнул и повернулся, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на нее. Ее книга была зажата под мышкой, сама она держала в руках поднос и скучая, оглядывала столовую.

— Прекрати так пялиться. Это со стороны выглядит жутко, знаешь ли.

Питер вздохнул в ответ, смирившись со своей дилеммой.

Он никогда не сможет сказать ей — возможно, и не скажет, даже если осмелится.

— Да, я знаю, Нед.

В этот момент она повернулась и поплелась к их столу, заняв место через три стула от них.

На два меньше, чем обычно.

Питер уставился на ее, так что Неду даже пришлось толкнуть его локтем, и широко раскрыть глаза в знак предупреждения.

Кончай уже пялиться, чувак!

Мишель посмотрела на них, а после кинула на стол еще одну стопку книг, среди которых была «Ориноко», которую она только начала читать. Неторопливо она подхватила ее и вытащила закладку, но прежде еще раз подозрительно глянула в их сторону.

— Неудачники, — подытожила она, качая головой, и снова углубляясь в историю, но Питер и Нед недоуменно уставились в ответ.

— Тогда почему ты все еще сидишь с нами?

Мишель фыркнула в ответ.

— Потому что вы мои друзья.

Сердце Питера затрепетало, он закашлялся и почесал шею.

Мишель сощурила свои прекрасные карие глаза, заставляя Питера пялиться сильнее, будто он влюбленный пятнадцатилетний школьник, который всеми силами пытается казаться незаинтересованным и отстраненным.

Судя по любопытству в ее глазах, это не особо работало.

— Тогда почему ты все еще сидишь в стороне от нас? — Нед выглядел удивленным. Он слегка скривил губы, продолжив свою линию вопросов, но выражение его лица осталось непринуждённым.

Скука во взгляде Мишель исчезла, она опустила голову. Питер удивленно изогнул бровь, подавшись вперед.

Она почти сразу пришла в себя.

— Потому что вы неаккуратно кушаете, я не могу позволить, чтобы на мои книги прилетели остатки запеченных бобов, потому что вы оба не можете держать свои вилки строго над тарелками.

Нед громко рассмеялся, сказав:

— Питер ужасно хочет, чтобы ты сидела с нами…

Питер замер, мысленного проклиная Неда и его длинный язык. Все просто… выплыло наружу, и он понял это сразу, ведь воцарилась тишина.

Питер толкнул его под столом, заставив Неда «охнуть» от шока, ведь Мишель уставилась на них поверх книги. Она явно была в ярости.

Питер осторожно сглотнул, пытаясь обрести дар речи.

— Нет, я не… нет, ну, я знаю, Просто тебе не нужно…

Черт возьми, Питер. Ты еще больше похож на идиота, чем обычно.

Иногда ему очень хотелось, чтобы его внутренний голос заткнулся.

И также внезапно Мишель пододвинула к ним ближе стопку своих книг, вставая со стула и подхватывая поднос, а после подошла к стулу прямо напротив них — теперь уже максимально близко, что Питер начал молиться всем богам, что случайно не забыл побриться и надеть чистую рубашку.

Он вроде как помнил, как делал это утром.

Что-то вроде того.

Подробности. Проклятье.

Мишель-нет, МДжей, его подруга, еще один лучший друг — скучая смотрела на него, а раскрытая книга лежала на столе.

— Доволен, Паркер?

Питер молча кивнул, запихивая в рот вилку с наполовину уже остывшими печеными бобами, чтобы не пришлось ничего говорить. МДжей подняла бровь, прежде чем снова опустила голову и продолжить чтение.

Нед самодовольно посмотрел на Питера.

Питер ответил ему тем же, так что чуть не поперхнулся.

Блин, то чего он всегда боялся — случилось.

***

Как только прозвенел последний звонок, Питер подождал, пока МДжей последует за ним, планируя спуститься вместе с ней в библиотеку, чтобы продолжить работу над совместным заданием. Питер начал понимать, насколько книга близка к его жизни — герой пойман в любовную ловушку, куда вплетена ненависть, так что неспособен понять, что героиня чувствует к нему, не представляет, как ему быть рядом с ней.

Он никак не мог решить, стоит ли говорить ей, кто он на самом деле.

Это была такой большой шаг, который следовало хорошо обдумать, с Недом вышло случайно, так сказать стечение обстоятельства. Он планировал рассказать им обоим когда-нибудь, но обстоятельства изменились так резко, что ему пришлось дать себе установку все самое «держи это в секрете», при этом паникуя гораздо сильнее, чем представлял раньше.  
МДжей пока не начала это расследование. Он все равно собирался рассказать ей. В конечном итоге.

Просто напрашивалось столько вопросов — как бы он вообще бы подошел к подобной теме?

Как начать разговор с ней о том, что в сущности является супергероем, который вытаскивал людей из-под машин и не давал избить? Как он мог начать свои объяснения о том, как его рецепторы в первое время просто посходили с ума, или, что у него на ладонях появились миллионы крошечных волосков, позволявших карабкаться вверх по стенам зданий?

Как вообще можно сказать:

— Эй, знаешь, я и есть тот самый человек-паук!

Питер тяжело вздохнул, наблюдая как МДжей собирает учебники.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на него, потом на дверь. Сжавшись, Питер прислонился к косяку, наблюдая, хорошо, что он надел светло-серые джинсы и бледно-голубую клетчатую рубашку, в отражении зеркала, он выглядел неплохо.

Он улыбнулся ей, но в ответ получил лишь небольшую, незначительную ухмылку.

Внезапно температура его тела повысилась примерно на тридцать градусов, а тот взгляд, который она бросала в его сторону по пути в библиотеку, сбивал с ног.

***

Мишель была вынуждена признать, что проводить так много времени с Паркером было не так ужасно, как ей казалось в самом вначале.

Да, влюбленность никуда не исчезла, но такое вряд ли произошло бы внезапно.

Она полагала, что ее поведение в прошлую субботу вышло за рамки — кто просто так целовал людей, взявшихся буквально из ниоткуда? — но она не была готова признаться в чем-либо. Что-то подсказывало ей, что она была не единственной из них, кто был удивлен случившемуся.

Время шло, и она начала осознавать, что ведет себя все более и более непринужденно, не так как обычно, а ситуация усугублялась. Она уже непохожа на саму себя и не в силах уже думать о Паркере, не думая сразу же о его мягких свитерах и пушистых волосах.

Боже, она говорит, как ходячая героиня романтического фильма.

Когда они свернули в соседний коридор, так что до библиотеки оставалось всего около мили, Мишель осмелилась взглянуть на него.

Он шел непринужденно: засунув руки в карманы джинсов, слегка запрокинув голову и глядя вверх, а на его губах играла легкая улыбка, солнце светило им в лицо, а небо было ясным, как никогда. Было удивительно думать, что этот идиот был человеком-пауком; слегка придурковатый одноклассник, которого она часто отвергала как очередного недотепу, внезапно стал — вероятно-самым важным парнем в этом огромном городе.

И все же он был здесь. Он шел рядом с ней, волосы слегка развевались, подтянутая фигура, но достаточно гибкая, рюкзак висит на одном плечо, а его потертые кроссовки ступали по оживленному тротуару, он снизил дистанцию между ними, когда мать и ее маленький сынишка решили протиснуться через них. Мишель успела аромат его лосьона после бритья — древесного и легкого, вроде сосны и мускус, смешивающегося с его естественным запахом. Она никогда не обращала особого внимания на запах лосьона после бритья — сама она никогда не пользовалась духами, — но ей пришлось признаться самой себе: лосьон после бритья Паркера был не так уж плох.

Питер оглянулся на нее и подошел ближе, наградив извиняющейся улыбкой.

— Извини, — засмеялся он, снова закидывая лямку сумки на плечо.

Мишель только ухмыльнулась, как всегда дерзко.

— Я оставлю тебя, если ты не будешь смотреть, куда идешь, Паркер.

Он только рассмеялся в ответ.

Мишель никогда еще не чувствовала себя так непринужденно.

Она не могла понять, почему это произошло так быстро — ей вдруг захотелось быть как можно ближе к нему, и как бы она ни отталкивала его, чтобы сохранить хоть какие-то остатки гордости. Она устала быть все время одна. Ее одиночество раньше было больше утешение — достижением гармонии с самой собой, без риска раствориться в других людях.

Но когда она сидела с Питером и Недом за этим столом, слушала их дурацкие шутки или серьезные разговоры, как наблюдала за их дискуссиями, то из-за нового фильма про «Звездные войны» или эпизоды «Доктор Кто», — в такие моменты, она ловила себя на мысли, что обрела вторую семью. Просто пара людей, которые чувствовали себя хорошо рядом с ней и с которыми ей было так по-домашнему уютно.

Ей не нравилась сама мысль потерять все это.

Наконец добравшись до библиотеки, они направились к столу, за которым обычно предпочитала сидеть Мишель по субботам. С безразличным видом она достала свои книги, отчаянно стараясь не пялиться на Паркера, стараясь не выдавать себя.

Сев за стол, она покрутила в руках ручку, наблюдая за тем, как Питер листал свои заметки, пробегал взглядом по тексту, пытаясь найти место, на котором остановился. Челка падала ему на глаза, остальная часть волос была зачесана назад, но в целом прическа выглядела так же причудливо.

Прикусив губу, Мишель открыла книгу и нашла нужную главу, зачитывая первые строки.

— О’Кей, э-эм… нашел, — Питер улыбнулся ей, хватая свою ручку и записывая что-то на полях.

— Ладно, неудачник, давай работать.

Оба они погрузились в дружеское молчания, пока строчили что-то в своих блокнотах, яростно переписывая и вычеркивая строчки, которые не имели смысла. Это было трудно, писать развернутое эссе для Питера — он чувствовал, что иногда просто не мог включать фантазию, как делал это раньше сам, так чтобы при этом Мишель не стреляла в него своим ледяным, недовольным взглядом, и не пригвоздила его к месту, ее взгляд был такой решительный и требовательный, так что он не мог быть несерьезным. Мишель всегда относилась серьезно к подобным вещам, так что любая слабинка с его стороны, и она ударит его книгой по голове с просьбой сосредоточится.

Питер с рассеянным видом покрутил ручку, глядя на записанный текст — что-то о героях, которые были бескорыстны. Он не мог определить, писал ли он это не предвзято — он всегда старался быть объективным во всем. И попытка не продемонстрировать это в эссе была трудной. Как он мог писать на эту тему и не указать, что сам переживал такие же эмоции на своей шкуре? Все было можно показать под другим углом, но он сам жил также и вот где начинались различия между ним и другими людьми.

Он знал, каково это возвращаться домой, когда плечо болело, когда истекаешь кровью, пытаясь пробраться в окно, одной рукой открывая раму, как снимал костью, хромая добирался до душа, когда видел изможденное выражение лица в зеркале, бледную из-за потери крови кожу, выглядя при этом так, будто в одной из подворотен он стал жертвой тигра. Конечно, он как всегда остановил преступника, но любая победа стоила огромных усилий.

Он знал, каково это сидеть на крыше небоскреба и наблюдать за всем, что происходит в городе, пусть даже твои глаза слипаются и он знал, что едва ли долго протянет при семичасовом графике сна, не говоря про те дни, когда удавалось отдохнуть меньше пяти часов

Понимал, каково это наблюдать за костюмом, как его желудок неприятно сводило, когда он напоминал себе, что это теперь его работа.

Он глянул на Мишель, ее голова опустилась ниже, она что-то быстро писала, волосы упали ей на лицо, скрывая карие глаза.

— Эй, что — что ты думаешь о человеке-пауке? — прервал затянувшееся молчание Питер, Мишель резко подняла голову, услышав его тихий, немного заикающийся голос.

— Что? — огрызнулась она, явно раздраженная тем, что ей помешали.

Питер нервно рассмеялся, что не произвело на Мишель никакого впечатления.

— О, мне просто стало любопытно, что ты о нем думаешь, потому что он спас целую кучу людей, и так или иначе это имеет отношение к эссе, как-то так…

— Какое это имеет значение для тебя?

Питер замер, открыв рот, чтобы ответить, прежде чем снова закрыть его, пытаясь найти наилучший ответ на вопрос.

— Это важно, — повторил он, неловко улыбаясь. Мишель подняла бровь, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

— Думаю, с ним все в порядке. Вся эта тема с супергероями на самом деле не так много значит для меня, — ее улыбка становится саркастической.

Питер снова рассмеялся.

— О, верно — значит, никакой супергерой не интересен? Ясно.

— Никогда такого не говори, Паркер. Паук классный — он странный. Но тогда, кто-то вообще был нормальным в наше время? Или, по крайней мере, то, что люди считают нормальным, в любом случае, у всего есть свое определение.

Питер моргнул.

— Странный?

Мишель подавила смех, махнув рукой. Это заставило его резко вспомнить о тех моментах, когда она также отмахивалась от него раньше.

«Я просто шучу. Меня это не волнует. Пока!»

— Он ползает по стенам в костюме из спандекса и стреляет паутину с запястий — какая часть из этого описания звучит нормально, Паркер?

— Звучит как-то грубо, мне кажется.

— Грубо, зануда. Он супергерой — это то, с чем он постоянно имеет дело.

Он не мог с этим поспорить.

Мишель снова опустила голову, ее глаза уставились на текст книги; она подперла подбородок рукой.

— Но, да — он крут.

Ее голос звучал мягче, тон стал чуть менее резким, чем обычно — как будто она призналась в этом только потому, что здесь находился он.

Он знал, что «круто» подразумевает гораздо больше, чем она показывает.

Питер улыбнулся про себя, проводя рукой по волосам, чувствуя, как на щеках расцветает легкий румянец.

— Верно.

— Он просто делает это для людей, понимаешь? Не ради популярности. Он поступает так только потому, что знает, что может помогать людям. Вот почему.

Ее уточнение вывело его из состояния задумчивости, но он был даже рад этому. Поэтому решил придерживаться простого правила — промолчать, игнорируя румянец.

Его так и подмывало поблагодарить ее, просто позволить ей — может быть — зажечь яркий огонек в ее глазах, когда она поймет, что он ей сказал.

Боже, он так много в последнее думал об этом. Она обязательно поймет этот намек. Он знал, что так и будет.

Но он просто не мог. Пока нет.

Они продолжали писать, еще раз глянув друг на друга. Они оба улыбнулись, возвращаясь к своим записям.

Такие улыбки никогда не оставались незамечанными.

***

Не оставив Мишель ни малейшего сомнения в том, что он может быть учтивым (иногда), Питер вышел из библиотеки, попрощавшись с ней, та просто отсалютовала ему, не отрывая при этом головы от книги.

Перебежав через дорогу и проскользнув за мусорный контейнер, он надел костюм, натянул его на себя, и как только привязал рюкзак к стене, на этот раз уже проверяя, насколько тот хорошо будет держаться в течение нескольких часов. Работа над новой формулой протекала очень медленно, но он надеялся, что ему удастся добиться более сильной клеевой способности, но это была очень кропотливая работа.

Вскарабкавшись на ближайшую крышу, он осмотрелся, — вот оно сердце Нью-Йорка, — раскинулось перед ним. Значит, пора на облет в большой город.

Он был там спустя несколько минут, пролетая над машинами и людьми, петлял вокруг, пока гражданские махали ему с тротуара. Он отсалютовал им в ответ и свернул за угол.

Сегодня здесь было довольно тихо — впрочем, такие дни бывали часто. Ничего особенного не происходило, так что иногда его работа больше походила на хобби. Он хорошо научился оценивать все происходящее — это давало ему чуть больше времени на передышку, возможность быть более коммуникабельным с простыми людьми, а не просто очередной супергерой, который исчезал ни с кем толком не поздоровавшись, заприметив новое преступление.

Спрыгнув с крыши какого-то кафе, он увидел маленькую девочку, сидевшую на скамейке, лениво болтающую ногами, с обиженным выражением лица и так часто крутившую головой по сторонам; она явно была или зла или расстроена чем-то.

Хм!

Опустившись на землю перед ней, он наклонил голову, заведя руки за спину, и низко наклонился, чтобы заглянуть ей в глаза.

— Все в порядке, малышка?

Она энергично покачала головой, сжимая пальцы и старательно избегая его взгляда.

— Ты потеряла свою маму?

Маленькая девочка внимательно смотрела на него, черные вьющиеся волосы были собраны в два забавных пучка на голове, яркое летнее платьице… Она выглядела не старше семи лет.

Девочка коротко кивнула.

— Да.

— Ой, как не повезло. Ты хочешь, чтобы я помог тебе найти ее? — он протянул ей руку, на которую та улыбаясь, уставилась.

— Знаешь, мама велела мне не разговаривать с незнакомыми людьми, — гордо сообщила она, отворачиваясь.

Питер рассмеялся, впечетляясь. У этих ребят в наше время хорошие принципы.

— Прекрасный совет. Но я не чужой — я человек-паук! Здесь, чтобы помочь, — он улыбнулся под маской, широко открыв глаза, в том, надеясь, что со стороны выглядело, как дружелюбный взгляд.

Девочка глянула на него краем глаза, прежде чем осторожно взять его за руку, в ее взгляде читалось любопытство.

— Все будет хорошо, малышка. Где вы видели ее в последний раз?

Малышка указала на продуктовый магазин, находящийся в конце улицы.

— Конечно, пойдем!

Они пошли по улице, и Питер попытался заговорить с ней. Хорошо, что у него была хоть какая — то фамильярность в этой ситуации-он уже терял Мэй раньше, точнее очень много раз, когда был младше и был еще более чем рассеянным. Ему всегда говорили идти к кассе, но иногда он менял маршрут. В таком юном возрасте, оказавшись в такой опасности, многие дети впадали в панику, не зная, как быть.

— У тебя есть какое-то хобби, детка?

Она кивнула, оглядывая улицу, пока они шли; на ее лице было волнение. Он игнорировал, взгляды прохожих, когда они проходили мимо, внезапно на его лице появилось озарение.

— Чтение.

— Эй, у меня есть друг, который тоже любит читать! У тебя есть любимые книги?

— Гарри Поттер. Мама читает его мне. Но я хочу прочитать его сама.

— Потрясающе. Я уверен, что ты скоро осуществишь. Эй, это тот самый магазин?

Она повернула голову, чтобы глянуть в ту сторону, и тут же взволнованно указала на входную дверь.

— Мама там!

Питер поднял глаза и прищурился, заприметив женщину, стоящую перед входом и зовущую девочку по имени.

«Сэди», кажется.

Уверено взяв девочку за руку, он не сразу заметил Мишель, которая практически сразу вышла из магазина с сумкой в одной руке, волосы теперь были собраны в неряшливый пучок.

— Э-э, мэм? Я думаю это ваша дочь.

Женщина повернулась к нему с настороженным выражением лица, пока не заметила, что ее дочь держит его за руку.

— Она заблудилась, и я пообещал, что помогу ей найти вас.

Мать наклонилась, обхватив лицо дочери руками.

— Куда ты ушла, мартышка? Я сказала тебе держаться рядом со мной.

Сэди пробормотала что-то о том, что все произошло случайно, но мама просто обняла ее и снова встала, подхватив Сэнди на руки. Она ушла только в другой конец квартала, но для ребенка это все казалось милями.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она героя с нежной улыбкой. Именно в такие моменты Питер понимал, как искренне он любит свою работу. Он чувствовал, что делает что-то по-настоящему важное — помощь людям с их маленькими, повседневными, иногда даже с опасными проблемами, которые случались, пожалуй, слишком часто. Потерять ребенка; забыть где-то сумку для покупок; угнать машину; ограбление; помогать пожилым людям перейти дорогу.

Даже такие глупые вещи — слишком тяжелая коробка для кого-то, или, возможно, помочь найти какое-то место, одному из прохожих. Раздачи автографов или позволение ребенку сфотографировать себя, дать кому-то «пять».

Это делало работу стоящей. Это заставило его чувствовать себя особенным. То, что он не мог делать, будучи Питером Паркером, обычным старшеклассником, мог делать как Человек-Паук.

Он чувствовал, что не редко отступал в то время, когда многие бросили эту борьбу.  
Мишель наблюдала, как Человек-Паук разговаривает с молодой девушкой, после его заключает в объятья мать девочки, как он дает малышка пять, с энтузиазмом показывая паутину девочке. Мишель не может улыбаться, глядя на все это.

Это казалось странным.

И вот он снова здесь. Питер Паркер.

К слову, она видела его двадцать минут назад, сидящим напротив нее в библиотеке с растрепанными волосами и клетчатой рубашкой с закатанными рукавами, демонстрирующего довольно сильные предплечья, которые заставили ее снова отвернуться, пытаясь справится со своими эмоциями.

И теперь он помог девочке найти ее маму. Это было невероятно. Конечно, это было сумасшествием — почти безумием то, что он разгуливал по городу, стараясь при этом держать свою двойную жизнь под контролем, — но это только заставляло ее гордиться им.

Он был таким хорошим парнем. Хороший в том смысле, что он казался неизмеримо бескорыстным и очень добрым.

Доброта была такой редкостью.

Как только он обернулся, прощаясь с девушкой, он остановился и увидел Мишель, стоящую перед ним с сумкой в руке и с лукавой улыбкой на лице.

— Йо, — съязвила она, убирая с лица волосы.

— Хэй, — буркнул он, на автомате повторяя движение, проведя рукой по волосам, пока не осознал, что на нем маска.

— Ты… ты в порядке?

— Ты ведь видел меня два дня назад.

— Э-м, верно.

Мишель ухмыльнулась, но тут же моргнула, и улыбка исчезла.

— Суббота ничего не значила, — выпалила она, скрестив руки на груди.

Мозг Питера усиленно закрутился, часто моргая под маской, искусственные глаза напротив — сузились, когда он в замешательстве глянул на нее.

— Что?

Суббота. Шоколадка. Окно. Та самая «сцена», идиот.

— Тот эпизод? Что, я не понимаю…

— Это ничего не значит. Просто благодарность. Не будь таким тупицей.

Она прошла мимо него, ее плечо больно задело его, когда та прошла мимо, слегка покачивая бедрами, волосы ее развевались, когда она шла. Питер смотрел ей вслед, все также слишком часто моргая и пытаясь осмыслить то, что только что произошло.

В субботу? Что же случилось?..

О.

Суббота.

Руки и ноги Питера внезапно напряглись, он едва не споткнулся и протянув руку.

— Мишель, подожди! Я могу… это не… — пробормотал он, но она уже ушла, так что пиная ногой тротуар и в отчаянии поворачиваясь на каблуках, Питер не знал, что делать.

— Черт возьми! — воскликнул он. Отчетливо вспомнив события субботы, он со стоном провел ладонями по лицу. Конечно, именно сейчас он должен был забыть единственное, о чем думал на протяжении всего дня, стоило ей только упомянуть об этом.

Его жизнь реально отстой. В его памяти явно появились какие-то провалы.

Ради всего святого, эта девушка ухватила его за задницу, будто блюдечко с голубой каемочкой.

Питер осмотрел многолюдную улицу, люди смотрели на него с явным любопытством, два подростка проходя мимо, едва ли не захлебывались смехом, наблюдая, как он озирается, словно заблудился.

Он внезапно приметил старичка, проходящего мимо с таким самоуверенным видом, будто весь мир был у его ног.

— Хэй, мистер! Могу ли я задать вопрос?

Старик обернулся, седые волосы и темные солнцезащитные очки скрывали пару цепких глаз, на лице была странная ухмылка, вдобавок еще этот белый льняной костюм.

— Вперед, сынок.

— Как ты общался с девушками? — жалобно спросил он, в такие моменты его голос становился на пару тонов выше по мере того, как он все больше и больше запутывался в происходящем и том, что это могло все значить.

Мужчина засмеялся, отмахиваясь от него, когда тот снова обернулся.

— Понятия не имею, малыш!

— Но тебе же вроде семьдесят четыре! — крикнул в ответ Питер, раздраженно размахивая руками.

— Девяносто четыре! — крикнул тот в ответ, продолжая идти по улице, оставив Питера одного на улице, все еще совершенным сбитого с толку поведением Мишель.

Неужели произошедшее в субботу не имело значения?

Вот же задница.

Что, черт возьми, это вообще значит?

***

Забравшись в окно, Питер ввалился на кухню, на ходу стягивая маску, в то время как Мэй выгружала продукты из продуктового пакета.

— О, привет, милый! Продуктивная ночь?

Питер слабо улыбнулся.

— Все спокойно. Типа, сумасшедшая тишина. Даже ни одного магазинного воришки.  
Мэй фыркнула, ставя две коробки молока в холодильник.

— Хотела бы я, чтобы так было каждую ночь, — пробормотала тетя, когда Питер упал на диван, откинув голову на подушки и закрыв глаза.

Он все еще был в замешательстве.

— Хэй, Мэй?

— Э-м, да?

— Как ты поймешь, что девушка тебя ненавидит?

Мэй рассмеялась, заставив Питера обернулся, поглядывая через спинку дивана, как та достает оставшиеся продукты; озорной блеск в ее глазах можно было с легкостью заметить даже через линзу очков.

— Это не смешно, Мэй, — протянул Питер.

— В последний раз, когда я интересовалась у тебя, то с девочками всегда была какая-то забавная ситуация.

— О, Боже, Мэй, даже не говори так.

— Уж как есть, дорогой.

Питер откинулся на спинку дивана, продолжая играть со своим паутинометателем. У него почти не осталось паутины — скоро ему придется сделать еще несколько партий. За исключением того, что каждый раз было сложнее, поскольку в химической лаборатории не было места, куда это все можно было бы спрятать, особенно во время урока, когда надо было смотреть на доску, а не по сторонам. Черт, он выкинул в мусорку столько вещей — как тот DVD-плеер, который однажды увидел во сне, — он не мог найти ответов на столько житейских вопросов, самых простых вопросов.

— Так почему ты решил спросить о девушках? Что случилось с Лиз?

Питер вздохнул.

— Лиз переехала. В Орегон. Из-за ее отца… — Он вновь выглянул и посмотрел на Мэй. — Потому что он на деле чувак оказался Стервятником…

— Я помню Стервятника, Питер.

— А, ладно. Но да — я не могу встречаться с ней, когда она в Орегоне.

— Ты бы хотел с ней встречаться?

— Я ходил с ней на выпускной бал.

— Ты должен был пойти с ней на выпускной бал. Ты же сам признался мне, что сбежал.  
Питер нахмурился.

— О, точно. Я так и поступил. Забыл об этом.

Мэй рассмеялась, начав нарезать хлеб для сегодняшнего ужина — горячие бутерброды. Питер планировал сделать как можно больше бомб-паутин. В такие дни ему как никогда нужна была еда.

— Так кто же эта новенькая?

Питер перепрыгнул через спинку дивана, схватил футболку с вешалки для белья и хлопнул себя по груди, так что костюм расстегнулся, оголяя торс. Надев футболку через голову, он приподнял часть костюма и побежал в свою комнату за черными спортивными штанами, крича Мэй:

— Но мне кажется, что она меня ненавидит. Вроде-как даже человек-паука. Но я не знаю, нравлюсь ли ей я, как… как я?

Он натянул спортивные штаны, запихивая супергеройский костюм обратно в рюкзак, застегнул молнию и поплелся на кухню, схватив кусок тоста, когда проходил мимо Мэй к холодильнику.

— Руки прочь, Паркер-младший!

Питер засмеялся, держа хлеб во рту.

— Мишель, — признался он, наливая себе стакан молока.

— Мишель? Правда? — удивилась Мэй, проходя мимо него к холодильнику, Питер обошел кухонную стойку, уплетая свой кусок хлеба, особо не растягивая его.

— МДжей, — уточнил он в тот момент, когда Мэй начала нарезать начинку. Сыр, помидоры, салат -все, что считалось подходящими ингридиентами для бутерброда.

— Это что-то новенькое, — улыбнулась Мэй, и Питер наигранно нахмурился.

— Она всего лишь девочка из моего класса. Ты же видела ее — высокая. Такая, как жираф-высокая. Я наверстываю упущенное. О, и она много читает.

— Она определенно очень отличается от Лиз.

— Ну да. Она МДжей. Она отличается от… ну, от всех остальных.

— Звучит как будто это настоящая любовь, — рассмеялась Мэй, заставляя Питера выплюнуть молоко, так что тому пришлось прикрыть рот в знак извинения. Мэй раздраженно глянула на него.

— Извини, — пробормотал он, и на его лице тотчас появилась улыбка.

— Конечно, Питер.

— Но это не настоящая любовь!

— Разве это не была Лиз?

Питер серьезно задумался. Не в том шутливом смысле, который имела в виду Мэй, нет. Но была ли то чувство по-настоящему глубоким или просто влюбленности? Ага. Он решил, что это справедливое замечание.

Лиз действительно была его первой настоящей любовью. Два года он сох по ней. Два года своей жизни он прожил, мечтая о девушке, с которой, как ему казалось, у него не было никаких шансов. А потом появилась сила, и внезапно он оказался рядом с ней, постоянно общаясь с ней, вместе гуляя.

Но потом все закончилось так быстро, и как только он почувствовал, что узнал ее настоящую, она уже переехала в другой штат, вероятно, чтобы никогда больше его не увидеть.

— Хм, такое может быть? Другими, окольными путями? Мы никогда не общались с ней так близко.

Мэй подняла бровь.

— Что тебе в ней нравится?

Питер на мгновение задумался. Как вы бы объяснили что-то подобное, не превращаясь при этом в поэта-любителя?

— У нее классные волосы — они кудрявые. Типа, сумасшедший Кудряшки. Они ей очень идут. Хотя одевается она очень странно, — нахмурился он, делая глоток молока.

— Странно?

— Много черных и белых вещей.

— Звучит как-то замысловато. Она ведь учится вместе с тобой, верно?

— Эм, да, да. Во всяком случае, большинство предметов у нас совпадает. Она также новый капитан по десятиборью. Точно так же, что и Лиз.

— Похоже, у тебя есть свой типаж, — Мэй не смогла сдержать веселье в голосе.  
Питер поперхнулся от смеха.

— Что? Нет! Она просто… мы друзья. Но мне она нравится — немного больше, чем остальные, идет? Но стоит разделять такие вещи. Я так считаю.

— Ты собираешься признаться ей?

— Нет! Она бы мне голову откусила. Вот почему я думаю, что она вроде как ненавидит меня. Но откуда мне знать?

Мэй вздохнула и отложила нож, которым нарезала помидоры, и, надев очки на нос, посмотрела на него. Откинула его волосы назад, она посмотрела на небо, пытаясь придумать ответ. Если кто и знал, так это Мэй.

— Ну. Она разве говорила тебе, что ненавидит тебя?

— Она называет меня неудачником. Постоянно. Но она сидит с нами — со мной и Недом, — во время обеда. И мы делаем этот проект вместе.

— Хм-м. — Мэй снова вздохнула, подперев рукой подбородок.

— Мне кажется, что ты ей очень нравишься. Может, она просто слишком горда. Я так и знала. Но твой дядя Бен тоже был слишком большим шутником, чтобы постоянно позволять мне быть серьезной. Он пробудил во мне веселую сторону. Так что, может быть, тебе просто нужно показать ей, что ты дружелюбен. Она выглядит… отстроенной. Интроверт. Просто будь честен с ней. Похоже, она больше всего ценит честность.

Питер пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение на лице.

— Ты пытаешься на что-то намекнуть, Мэй?

Мэй расхохоталась, взъерошив ему волосы.

— Нет, детка. Тебе не нужно выкладывать все «карты» перед ней. Человек-паук и все такое. Но оставайся при этом собой.

— По словам Неда, этого никто не хочет.

— Тогда докажи, что он ошибается. Девушки любят парней за то, что они такие, какие есть. При условии, что они хорошие.

— Да, может. Я постараюсь это запомнить.

— Конечно, дорогой. Ужин будет готов минут через 20, хорошо?

— Конечно, Мэй! Люблю тебя! — Он направился в свою комнату, закрыв за собой дверь, а после наугад вытащил первую же домашку и ей оказалась математика, и рухнув на стул приступил к делу.

Возможно, Мэй была права.

Обычно так и было.

Несколько часов спустя после ужина Питер все еще сидел за рабочим столов в маске от костюма. Он включил режим записи, пролистывая все видел, которые Карен записывала на прошлой неделе.

— Эй, Карен, ты можешь вернуться на субботу?

— Почему ты хочешь просмотреть субботу, Питер?

— Эм, ничего серьезного. Просто хочу посмотреть кое-что, из сказанного МДжей.

Карен начала перематывать назад.

— Эй, эй! Остановитесь там, да, именно здесь.

Карен покорно замолчала.

Он замер перед окном Мишель, но все еще вися кверху ногами, все выглядело пугающе странно со стороны, а еще странне, когда начинаешь просматривать у себя в комнате и сидеть на стуле

— Да, да, воспроизводи отсюда.

Питер наблюдал сцену, как Мишель с решительным видом протянула ему плитку шоколада.

— Почему ты захотел увидеть эту часть снова, Питер? — поинтересовалась Карен, голос звучал непринужденно, как обычно.

— Просто… я хотел кое-что глянуть.

Затаив дыхание, он наблюдал, как Мишель наклонилась и поцеловала его в щеку. Он видел все, что видел в тот день. Как светилась в солнечных лучах ее смуглая кожа, как ее кудри коснулись его плеча. Как, несмотря на то, что он смотрел на ее лицо с другого ракурса, она все еще казалась до смешного красивой. Когда Мишель отпрянула назад, Питер увеличил изображение ее лица.

Она выглядела немного застенчиво.

— Фух, — выдохнул Питер, откидываясь на спинку стула.

— Какое значение имеет этот момент? — спросила Карен, нарушая тишине, а кадры сменились на другие декорации, когда Питер снова пролетал над городом. Карен отключила запись, возвращая Питера в реальность.

— Я просто хотел посмотреть, как она выглядит, вот и все. Ничего такого.

— Ты уверен? — еще раз уточнила Карен, но уже с любопытством, если на такое вообще способен искусственный интеллект.

Питер задумался.

— Хм… может, и нет?

— Она тебе нравится? — спросила Карен.

Она явно имела в виду, что не как «друг». 

Питер помолчал, размышляя.

Ха! Возможно, все было хуже, чем думал.

Он улыбнулся про себя под маской.

— Да. Думаю, что да.


	7. Вопросы (жизни)

Урок физкультуры никогда не проходил легко для Питера — когда-то он был неуклюжим, долговязым худым парнишкой, у которого костей было больше чем мышц, и эти уроки больше напоминали ад, нежели приносили какое-то удовольствие.

Но вот что они значат сейчас?

Ну, ему по-прежнему трудно, потому что теперь он вынужден был скрывать все изменения и то, что практически все упражнения давались ему с легкостью.

Нед, конечно, думал, что это было весело — когда он держал свои ноги во время их ежедневных упражнений, он шутил бесцельно, что это будет одна прекрасная возможность за другой внезапно показать какой-то великий подвиг силы и использовать его, чтобы ударить в нос Флэша.

Питер не был полностью согласен с этой идеей.

Очевидно, он думал об этом. Флэш был хулиганом, который постоянно находил новые способы сделать его похожим на осла, но даже так — его личность должна была храниться в секрете, даже если его новообретенная сила как-то не соглашалась. Он знал, что может ударить Флэша один раз и тот упадет прямо на него сзади, но он знал, что это того не стоит. Чтобы вся школа суетилась вокруг него, вдруг заинтересовавшись им только потому, что он был Человеком-Пауком?

Не потому, что он был просто самим собой?

Казалось, оно того не стоит.

— Но, чувак — ты потрясающий. То, что ты можете сделать-жим лежа в 10 раз превышающего твой вес, или способность карабкаться по стенам со скоростью света. Почему лучше держать это в секрете? Тебя не беспокоит, что люди все еще видят тебя настоящего?

Питер вздохнул, скрестив руки на груди, и продолжил выполнять набор из пятнадцати упражнений, который им задали.

— Нэд, дело не в том, что я могу и не могу сделать. Дело не в этом. Это как…

— Хорошо выглядишь, Паркер. — Тренер Уилсон прошел мимо, изогнув бровь еще более растерянно, чем в прошлый раз. Даже при всей своей рассеянности, он, конечно, уже начал понимать, что Паркер в данный момент выглядит необычно по сравнению с другими студентами, его дыхание не сбилось, он даже не вспотел.

Кто бы знал. Конечно, но не тренер Уилсон.

Питер поморщился, замедляя шаг и потягивая руки, делая вид что разминает и стараясь делать страдальческое лицо. Нед поднял бровь.

— Неужели? Ты все еще притворяешься?

Питер бросил на него укоризненный взгляд.

— Ну да. Я не могу не притворяться.

Нед покачал головой.

— Видишь, вот почему у меня так много проблем с этим…

— Нед, здесь не так много проблем, как ты думаешь…

— Но ты же человек-паук!

— Скажи это чуть громче, Нед, я сомневаюсь, что весь класс тебя услышал.

Нед понимающе хмыкнул, с уверенной ухмылочкой.

— В конце концов они все равно узнают. Все всегда так происходит. Разве ты никогда не замечал этого в комиксах? Герой всегда раскрывает свою личность во время какого-то кризиса, потому что его маска внезапно рвется или что-то в этом роде…

— Моя маска ни за что не порвется. Мистер Старк позаботился об этом.

— Да, ну, тогда ты случайно снимаешь её в момент битвы, чтобы донести суть…

— Все будут получать инструкции от меня только в качестве человека-паука, — Питер категорически не собирался соглашаться на это. Неужели Нед всерьез думал, что люди будут доверят ему как какому-то знаменитому, уважаемому, но неизвестному супергерою?

Если он снимет маску, все подумают, что он просто любит носить костюмы, и лишь подтвердят, что он еще более странный, чем они полагали изначально.

Ага. Как бы не так.

Нед тяжело вздохнул, в тот момент Питер как раз приступил к последнему упражнению, он расслабился. Притворяться было тяжело, на самом деле даже труднее, чем делать кардио упражнения. Раздался звонок, студенты незамедлительно вскочили на ноги и помчались к раздевалкам, радуясь возможности поскорее уйти от монотонных наставлений тренера Уилсона. Нед поднялся, Питер встал рядом ним, и они вместе с остальными учениками пошли на выход. Питер мельком заметил копну вьющихся каштановых волос, едва заметная фиолетовая прядка пряталась среди кудряшек, а взгляд вновь уткнулся в какую-то книгу.

Иногда он просто не мог не посмотреть на нее.

Как будто только сейчас, после того, как он наконец признался себе в этом, его глаза не могли отвезти взгляд от ее фигуры. Она небрежно убрала волосы с лица, неосознанно прикусывала губу, пока ее взгляд блуждал по тексту книгу, или как она скрещивала ноги, прижимая к груди очередной томик романа.

Мишель вдруг стала самой собой, напряженной в каждом жесте, такой, которую он знал. Притягательной, будто она практически светилась.

Нед пихнул его в ребра, заставив вскрикнуть от неожиданности.

— Ты опять пялишься.

— Что? Нет, я не… Я не пялюсь. С чего бы мне пялиться?

— Потому что ты по уши влюблен в нее. Забавно наблюдать, как ты снова переживаешь свои романтические страдания.

Питер оттолкнул его, как раз, когда Нед пошел вперед, и бросив последний взгляд на Мишель, он лишь увидел, как та исчезла в раздевалке для девочек.

Нед не ошибся.

Ему показалось, что он упал на спину, уставившись на солнце, и оно показалось ему еще более ослепительно красивым, чем он когда-либо помнил.

Влюбленность всегда была таким приятным сюрпризом. Никто никогда не мог сказать, чем она обернется.

Питер ухмыльнулся и побежал догонять Неда, по пути взъерошив ему волосы.

Кто бы мог подумать, что какой-то чокнутый книжный ботаник, у которого на все есть ответ, так быстро потеряет голову?

Конечно, не он.

***

Урок английского все еще был для Мишель скукой смертной, она дошла до тринадцатой главы второго тома, но тем не менее периодически поглядывала на доску. Мистер Ричардс сейчас объяснял, почему Нелли служила ключевым рассказчиком в истории, вплетая события и заставляя читателя задуматься. Мишель сама принадлежала к тем, кто любил задавать себе вопросы, например, почему Эмили решила поступить так — позволить себе раскрыть историю двух людей, которые еще живы кому-то другому. Било ли это оправданным? Как понять ее поступок?

Любопытно. Иногда Мишель чувствовала такое же чувство ко многим вещам.

Она так или иначе знает о жизни Питера Паркера, и все же она не имеет права делиться информацией и теориями. Она понимала, что не может так поступать — его жизнь принадлежит только ему, и какой бы она внимательной ни была, но она не может вести себя так, иначе она лишится друзей.

Да. Мишель вынуждена была признаться в этом самой себе.

Она хотела общаться с Питером и Недом. Она хотела стать им другом. Не просто девушкой, которая сидела с ними за обедом и задавала вопросы на тренировках по десятиборью.  
Она хотела быть той, кто мог просто тусоваться с ними. Смотреть фильмы, ходить куда-то, ночевать, обсуждать политику, спорить об изменении в жанре научной фантастики.

Она хотела всего этого, но, казалось, не могла позволить себя стать частью этой истории.  
Не так, как она хотела.

Сегодня — когда она еще раз окинула взглядом своего одноклассника — Паркер выбрала темно-синюю рубашку со слегка помятым воротничком и черные джинсы. Его волосы снова аккуратными уложены и зачесанными назад с помощью геля, но кончики волос все еще забавно завивались вокруг ушей и на затылке.

Если честно, она очень скучала по кудряшкам.

— Ну, и как продвигается твое эссе? Есть какие-нибудь мысли? — Мистер Ричардс вырвал Мишель из мира грез, заставив ее с громким стуком бросить книгу на стол, том Диккенса оказался слишком тяжелым, так что это не осталось незамеченным.

— Мишель, попробуй читать за пределами моего класса, — крикнул он в ответ, раздраженно качая головой. Мишель подавила желание показать ему язык.

В классе наступила тишина.

— Да ладно тебе, ты хочешь сказать, что потратила на это уик-энд и до сих пор не знаешь, что сказать? Господи, вы все… — он прислонился к столу.

— Право. Лидс! Твое мнение.

Нед вытянулся по стойке «смирно», до этого казалось, что он дремлет с полуоткрытым ртом, выглядя смешно, но сейчас он бессвязно открывал рот, как золотая рыбка, что которую вынули из аквариума.

— Да, сэр!

Мистер Ричардс махнул рукой, как бы говоря: «Ну?»

— Э-э… — Нед попытался ухватиться за идею, прищурив глаза, словно смотрел на солнце.  
Мишель закатила глаза и откинулась на спинку стула, скрестив руки и демонстрируя недовольство, даже если это выглядело бунтарским. Черт его знает, часто ли она люди видели ее такой.

— Человек-паук — герой? — задал вопрос сам себе Нед; плечи Мишель опустились, стон едва не сорвался с ее губ.

Мог ли парень случайно сказать это?

Мистер Ричардс растерянно прищурился, явно не понимая смысл этого заявления.

— Ну, да Лидс — это правда, но…

— Я не уверен, сэр. Он вообще считается Мстителем? — Флэш Томпсон, похоже, решил, что ему необходимо принять участие в этом разговоре, ведь так часто поступали эгоистичные, задиристые идиоты.

— Да! — крикнул Сеймур, сидящий слева от Мишель, чей страстный взгляд метнулся в сторону Флэша.

— Какой сюрприз, так что ты там говоришь, О’Рейли, — крикнул кто-то еще, и весь класс разразился смехом, а Сеймур раздраженно покачал головой.

— Спасибо, ребята. Очень благодарен за поддержку, — пробормотал он, смеясь вместе с ними через секунду. Дискуссия продолжалась.

— Он часть Мстителей? Ему вообще предлагали место?

— Он спас тебе жизнь, придурок! Чего ты еще хочешь? — подала голос Синди, так что Мистер Ричардс теперь выглядел так, словно вошел в комнату и внезапно оказался в самом эпицентре урагана.

— Класс, заткнитесь! Это совершенно другой вопрос, считается ли наш местный супергерой официальным членом команды, которая была уже тщательно изучена и рассмотрена государством…

— Да, но я не вижу, чтобы он делал какие-то заявления на этот счет.

Мистер Ричардс пристально посмотрел на Флэша, постукивая пальцами по столу, что стоял за его спиной. Он не выглядел удивленным своей вспышкой.

— Не припомню, чтобы вы знали о нем больше, чем все мы, мистер Томпсон.

Флэш поднял руки в притворной капитуляции, фыркнув.

— Я вовсе не хотел вас обидеть, сэр. Я просто говорю — он не настоящий Мститель, так что…  
Мишель наблюдала за всей этой сценой, не сводя глаз с Питера, чья спина теперь напряглась, как доска; она переводила взгляд с одного одноклассника на другого, пока разгорался спор. Для мистера Ричардса не было редкостью позволять им открыто обсуждать; это давало чувство свободы и открытость позволяла делиться мнением среди студентов. Но Питер молчал, что было удивительно, Нед тоже — сейчас он просто наблюдал за происходящим слегка ошеломленно, но определенно его настораживало все, — Нед поглядывая на Питера, после каждого нелестного высказывания их одноклассников.  
Мишель на мгновение задумалась, каково, это — когда твой класс открыто обсуждает, заслуживаешь ли ты называться героем.

Конечно, никто из них не понимал, что человек-паук сидит среди них, слушая каждое сказанное ими слово, вынужденный лишь молча прокручивать все в голове, пытаясь понять, как они на самом деле думают о нем или наоборот смотрят на него снизу-вверх.

Пока он выглядел недовольным.

— Как, черт возьми, ты можешь быть так уверен, Флэш?

Слова сорвались с ее губ прежде, чем она осознала, что произнесла их, и когда Мишель поняла, что это действительно была она, ее глаза от ужаса расширились, она даже не заметила, как немного надорвала страницу книги своего романа.

Флэш обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на нее, но недоверчивое выражение лица быстро сенилось на самодовольно-скептическое, его рот скривился в кривой улыбке.

— Ах да? Что ты там говоришь, Джонс?

Глаза Мишель сузились, она вздернула подбородок, готовясь к битве.

— Для тебя — капитан, Томпсон.

Он фыркнул в ответ.

— О-о, обида. Значит, ты в него влюблена? — ухмылка Флеша стала шире, заставляя ее съежиться.

Других однофамильцев здесь нет, кто бы мог спасти ее. Даже мистер Ричардс смотрел на него с любопытством, не обращая даже внимание на, то как Флэш открыто был груб, но без сомнения, он был готов остановить его, как только Мишель ответит на вопрос.

Иногда Мишель хотелось сломать нос Флэшу Томпсону, желательно заодно и с зубами.

Она не сразу поняла, что Питер повернулся, чтобы глянуть на нее, но его лице было удивление, челка упала ему на глаза, во взгляде любопытство…

Беспокойство.

Неужели его действительно волнует, что она о нем думает?

Серьезно?

Она попыталась не обращать на него внимания, сосредоточившись на Флэше, который все еще ухмылялся так, словно уже выиграл спор.

— Я думаю, мы все можем поручиться за то, что о’Рейли влюблен, а не я, неудачник.

Сеймур крикнул:

— Черт возьми, да!

Это заявление вновь вызвало еще одну волну смеха.

— Интересно, что ты думаешь, будто помощь людям еще не делает кого-то героем, когда ты сам едва можешь почесать свою задницу, не подумав, что об этом можно бы написать в школьной газете. Он бескорыстен, идиот, это хуже, чем героизм. Он помогает обычным людям, детям — тем, о ком так часто забывают Мстители. Так что да — он герой. Я не вижу смысла оспаривал это, понятно?

Она с вызовом посмотрела на Флэша, подбородок поднят, надменность во взгляде дала понять, что последнее слово за ней. Флэш выглядел оскорбленным, если не сказать шокированным, будто она прилюдно заехала ему по лицу.

На самом деле он даже заслужил это, Мишель же просто была честна.

— Ладно, класс, хватит. Дискуссия затянулась, прекрати кричать, иначе я отправлю тебя к директору. Умные мысли ничего не значат, особенно когда дело касается человека-паука, которого действительно стоило бы поблагодарить за то, что вы все сидите здесь полным составом.

Флэш нахмурился в ответ, но промолчал.

Мишель снова опустила глаза, пытаясь вспомнить последнюю прочитанную строчку. Это было бессмысленно. Адреналин все еще бурлил в крови после стычки с Флэшем, заставил ее хорошо понервничать.

Спустя пару минул, она заметила взгляд Питера на себе, как будто тот не мог понять, как она здесь оказалась и кажется даже не слышал ее.

В этот момент он выглядел таким обиженным, долго смотрел на нее, рот слегка приоткрыт, будто ему хотелось ему что-то сказать.

Мишель уставилась на него также в ответ, как раз все эмоции уже улеглись, она пробормотала: «вперед, неудачник», так что Питер сморщился и повернулся обратно к доске.

Даже когда она снова нашла нужную строчку, Мишель не могла выкинуть из головы взгляд Питера, который так плотно засел ему в голове.

***

К тому времени, как прозвенел последний звонок, Питер уже исчез, оставив Мишель в одиночку добираться до его квартиры. Теперь она знала, что он снова помчался играть в супергероя, раскачиваясь по крышам и помогая людям внизу. Апрельская жара по-прежнему не отступала, она неторопливо шла по тротуару с книгой в руке и сумкой, что при ходьбе ударяла ее по ноге. Она все еще была одета в свой черно-бело-коричневый ансамбль, который она обычно надевала по будням: темно-коричневую юбку со шнуровкой, белую футболку с черным жакетом, волосы были лучше собраны, чем обычно.

Однако сегодня на ней было надето то, чего она никогда в жизни не носила.

Мишель Джонс ничего не имела против переодевания — у нее были в гардеробе платья, хотя иногда она переживала по этому поводу.

Но сегодня она накрасила губы едва заметной бронзовой помадой, оттенок что-то вроде деревенского апельсина, который был практически незаметен на ее губах, но заставлял их красиво блестеть, стоило ей повернуть голову к солнцу. Утром она дольше чем обычно стояла перед зеркалом, нехотя зачесывая волосы назад, как обычно, а потом ее взгляд упал на помаду…

Решение было принято еще на кануне вечером. Она дала себе слово, что накрасится ей утром.

Ее внутреннее " я " мгновенно отбросило эту мысль, решив проигнорировать сей оскорбительный предмет.

Но пораскинув мозгами, она решительно нанесла помаду, решив впредь не думать об этом, и просто выбежала за дверь. Никто пока не комментировал.

В школе никто не заметил. Ни один член команды по десятиборью.

И уж точно не тот парень, ради которого она это сделала.

Мишель ненавидела себя за то, что ей вообще пришла в голову эта идея. Она всегда была полна решимости быть самой собой для себя — одеваться для себя, ходить по разным местам для себя, читать и ходить на вечеринки для себя.

И все же в тот момент она решила накрасить губы помадой на всякий случай, чтобы Питер Паркер заметил мерцающий бронзовый оттенок ее губ, как будто он вообще туда смотрел.  
Она фыркнула про себя, когда пересекла дорогу, подошла к дому и вошла внутрь.

Это было так нелогично. Она видела, как это происходило со стороны, она ведь была не зря такой наблюдательной. Пустоголовые девушки, гонясь за парнями, которые смотрели куда угодно, но только не на них. В ней спонтанно проснулось желание красить губы и постоянно находиться с ним рядом.

Она не осуждала их. Сейчас она поступала точно также — совершала все те же глупости, что и все влюбленные.

Мишель не знала, наверняка, но…

Она понимала, что он ей нравится. Даже добравшись до седьмого этажа и стоя напротив двери квартиры Паркера, она понимала, что безнадежно и полностью очарована этим парнем. Как бы она не старалась показывать ему язык, вести себя, как капризный ребенок, всячески обзывала его, корчила рожи в ответ на любые его дерзкие аргументы, и отпускала грубые замечание по поводу того, что тот чувствовал рядом с ней — он ей действительно нравился.

Питер Паркер. Чувак, который буквально ничего не делал, кроме как болтал и беззаботно порхал по жизни.

Питер Паркер, парень, который внезапно стал супергероем и начал спасать жизни.  
Питер Паркер, парень, который украл ее сердце, спрятав за пазуху и убежал, не останавливаясь и не замедляясь.

Его жизнь была полна приключений, героических поступков и адреналина, который никогда не заканчивался и постоянно бежал куда-то вперед, не оставляя себе времени для размышлений. Мишель это понимала. Она знала его.

Но она ничего не могла с этим поделать.

Питеру она на не сразу понравилась — по крайне мере, не в обще принятом смысле. Он все еще мечтал о Лиз, как и большинство, но так получилось, что их страсть и чувства внезапно нагрянули, а потом растворились.

Иногда ей очень хотелось, чтобы Лиз вернулась и просто избавила ее от страданий. Наблюдая за их отношениями, ее безнадежная влюбленность прошла бы быстрее. Питер бы просто переключился.

Мишель хотела, чтобы ее чувства ушли прямо сейчас. Ей надоело пялиться на его идеальные зубы, волнистые волосы, широкие плечи и мягкие свитера.

Мэй с веселой улыбкой открыла дверь, впуская ее внутрь.

— Рада снова видеть тебя, Мишель! Хороший был день в школе?

Мишель улыбнулась ей, не в силах оставаться невозмутимой рядом с тетей Питера. Она просто излучала материнскую любовь и доброту, при этом не стараясь задушить тебя ими.

— Да, все было хорошо, Мэй. Все как всегда.

— Боюсь, так бывает постоянно. Хочешь что-нибудь поесть? В холодильнике полно всякой всячины.

Мишель покачала головой. Она достаточно хорошо знала, что Паркеры, хотя и не совсем бедны, но тоже не купались в деньгах, а Мэй работала как проклятая, чтобы сохранить это место.

— Я в порядке спасибо. Я просто поставлю свои вещи в комнате Питера.

Мэй кивнула, хотя в ее глазах мелькнул легкий огонек, говоривший о том, что она не совсем поверила ей на слово. Может быть, Паркер и добра, но она не была идиоткой — она была гораздо более проницательнее, чем думали многие.

— Конечно, дорогая. Просто скажи мне, если тебе что-нибудь понадобится. Питер скоро придет. Он, наверное, задержался с Недом или что-то в этом роде.

Мишель прекрасно понимала, что это не так, и догадывалась, что Мэй тоже знала это.  
Ха! Этот идиот даже не смог держать это в секрете от тети.

Мишель ухмыльнулась. Боже, с каждым днем эта женщина нравилась ей все больше.

***

Бросив сумку на кровать Питера, она скинула куртку и бросила ее рядом с сумкой, вытащив свое эссе и бегло пробежала взглядом. Это был всего лишь черновик — Мишель была рабыней перфекционизма, — но он был хорош. Она сама удивлялась тому, как хорошо все звучало. Обычно требовался еще один глоток, еще один набросок, прежде чем текст начинал звучать именно так, как она того хотела.

Работа с Питером, казалось, делала эту работу проще — он с легкостью развивал идею, даже если они звучали сухо и немного неуместно. В душе он был помешал на науке, но художественные тексты понимал гораздо лучше остальных.

Она вздохнула, задумчиво постукивая карандашом по губам. Помада практически съелась, заставив ее уставиться на свои пальцы. Она догадывалась, так и должно быть с учетом того, что она проходила с ней весь день, но лучше бы было обновить.

Неужели все это было напрасно?

Она понятия не имела.

— Мишель?

Ее голос вывел ее из задумчивости, глянув на открытое окно, якобы для проветривания.  
И вот, человек-паук висел снаружи вниз головой, склонив голову в замешательстве.

Голос вывел ее из задумчивости, заставив посмотреть в окно, оставленное открытым, чтобы проветрить комнату.

— Блин, Паучья задница-остынь, а?

Он отдал ей честь в знак извинения.

— Получишь его. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?

Мишель откинулась назад, прищурившись, испытывая искушение сказать ему, что она здесь, чтобы помочь ему с эссе, лишь для того, чтобы напугать его и заставить потерять контроль над своей паутиной. Чисто злой умысел, но она сдержалась. Сейчас было не подходящее время.

«Сейчас», казалось, никогда не было подходящим временем, но она полагала, что во всем виновата ее трусливая часть, ведь только единицы были храбрыми. Она много прочла книг на эту темы — как люди сами решали свою судьбу, как действовать и поступать. В момент неминуемой угрозы и опасности, прежде чем ступить на тропу войны, некоторые бежали вперед ей на встречу, а не от нее.

Она уже поняла, что Питер был из тех, кто бежал туда одним из первых.

Когда она наблюдала за ним, висящим в тишине, в глубине своего сердца, она понимала, что он не всегда был таким напористым. Он был слабым, хрупким ребенком с «букетом» хронических заболеваний. Он был немного странным мальчиком, который был склонен верить в великую цель и защищать вещи, которые до конца не понимал, он был тем человеком, который идеально подходил на роль супергероя.

Хотя сам Питер Паркер, чувствовал себя последним человеком на Земле, который должен был быть супергероем.

Возможно, он даже подумал, что это шутка, когда это случилось в первый раз.

Она не знала. Он никогда не говорил. Потому что это был вопрос, который возник сам собой, если бы он осмелился рассказать.

Когда-нибудь он признается. Может быть.

— А почему тебя это волнует? — рассеянно спросила она, все еще размышляя. Ей было наплевать, что ему не все равно, потому что она знала: что бы ни случилось, кто бы что ни сказал или кому было не бы не плевать, он очень легко мог случайно проболтать, а она могла насмешливо изобразить удивление и шок.

Но дело было не в этом.

Ей хотелось, чтобы Питер Паркер отвел ее в какой-нибудь уголок и прошептал ей на ухо это, как важную тайну, которую скрывал ото всех.

Она так много ожидала от него, что все это превратилось в бессмыслицу, как только она взглянула на это со стороны.

При всей своей образованности и с трудом выработанном безразличии Мишель никогда не была той девушкой, о которой все бы говорили, которой иногда хотела бы быть.

Да. Мишель иногда жалела, что не может быть настолько откровенной в своих чувствах.

Чтобы так же быстро признать, как сильно он ей нравится. Где-то среди всего ее внутреннего презрения и откровенных замечаний, она просто хотела, чтобы кто-то пожелал доверился ей. Она хотела рассказать все об этом мальчике, который постоянно был у нее на уме.

Это было смешно и так не похоже на нее.

На самом деле она хотела, чтобы Лиз вернулась и поговорила с ней об этом. Потому что Лиз была внушительной частью ее жизни — она скучала по ней.

Но и этого она не могла допустить.

Так что ей пришлось выкинуть все из головы и просто плыть по течению.

Ей пришлось постараться отключить все мысли, просто пройтись во втором часу ночи, пытаясь представить, как его рука могла бы взять ее за руку, как они бы могли гулять по ночному городу, как она еще раз целует его в оконном проеме.

Она хотела того, чего не могла иметь, но не могла не думать об этом. Даже когда она видела его, даже когда ее взгляд спрятан за книгой, она не могла избавиться от образов, которые жили у нее в голове. Она не могла изгнать из своей памяти все эти фальшивые воспоминания о том, как его губы целовали ее, невесомые словно лепестки роз, или как он обнимал ее, будто пытался удержать свет, чтобы тот не растворился во темноте.

Подобны фантазии одолевали лишь ночью, когда она оставалась наедине с собой, и все же — этому никогда не суждено было случиться.

Питер Паркер не приходил к ней поздно ночью. Мишель нравилось углубляться дальше, покидать привычную зону комфорта и представлять, что было бы дальше.

— Мне все равно! — воскликнул он, преувеличенно взмахнув рукой, снова возвращая ее из мира грез. Ей действительно не помешало бы немного концентрации. — Просто… это не твой дом.

— Мммм, — протянула Мишель с сарказмом. Как же она любила играть с ним в подобные игры.  
Она почти сразу поняла, что тот снова нервничает, не зная, что нужно говорить и как поступать.

Он махнул рукой, в его голосе явно слышалась паника. Даже сидя так близко к окну, она могла сказать, насколько он был похож на себя обычно, даже когда был в костюме, не потрудившись скрыть свои маленькие причуды или голос, который становился на тон выше, когда тот впадал в свой бесконечный цикл волнения, стоило ей начать говорить с ним.

— Клянусь, я не преследую тебя, — сказал он, стараясь говорить, как можно искреннее.

— Ммммм, — ответила Мишель, вытянув губы в прямую линию и подняв брови, глядя на него таким взглядом, который говорил ему все, что она думает о нем.

Она не собиралась верить ему на слово и уж точно не сейчас.

— Э-э, ну… — он, казалось, пытался подобрать слова, глядя то налево, то направо, слегка прищурившись, когда, очевидно, заметил что-то внизу. Он повернулся, снова отдавая честь.

— Мне надо идти, увидимся позже. Ты ведь ждешь Питера-Паркера, верно?

Мишель хмыкнула в ответ.

— Точно, да… кажется, я видел… его там, внизу. Ну, ты знаешь — по дороге сюда. Я передам ему, что ты его ждешь!

Он повернулся, и в окне показалась его удаляющаяся фигура, а тонкая нить паутины так и осталась висеть на стене.

Мишель фыркнула.

Какой спектакль.

Питер ввалился в свою спальню через двадцать минут, с раскрасневшимся лицом и одетый в свои узкие джинсы и рубашку, застегнутые немного неправильно, но так, чтобы это сразу бросалось в глаза. В данный момент Мишель уже сидела на полу со стаканом апельсинового сока, спокойно изучая свои записи, отмечая какие-то изменения. Она подняла глаза при его появлении. Его улыбка была широкой и искренней, но в то же время немного нервной.

— Мишель! Привет!

— Привет, неудачник.

— Прости — что заставил тебя подождать. Там была одна вещь, ну, ты знаешь. Это не имеет значения. Нед придет позже, так что у нас всего пара часов, но…

— Как бы то ни было, Паркер, это уже мой третий стакан апельсинового сока, который Мэй сунула мне в руку, так что давай просто приступим, хорошо?

— Да, да, конечно, — кивнул он, опускаясь перед ней, осторожно запихивая что-то в свой рюкзак и вытаскивая книги.

Мишель сделала вид, что не обратила на это внимания.

Она даже сделала вид, что не замечает, как порозовели его щеки, а волосы торчали в разные стороны, но теперь она знала, что это последствия ношения маски.

Как же быстро она научилась игнорировать вещи.

***

— Что же мне делать, Нед?

— Не знаю. О чем ты меня вообще спрашиваешь?

Питер сузил глаза, демонстрируя идеальный невозмутимый взгляд, отчего Нед просто расхохотался, фыркнув в кружку с чаем, которую всучила ему Мэй.

— Я серьезно, чувак. Что, черт возьми, мне теперь делать? Я не могу просто продолжать притворяться, что я не… ну, не то чтобы я не забочусь о ней, просто мне не нравится ситуация.

— На самом деле, я думаю, тебе нужно продолжать действовать, потому что я не собираюсь идти на твои похороны, после того, как ты ей скажешь. У нас скоро финал.

Питер вздохнул и, скрестив ноги, поудобнее устроился на потолке, пока Нед странно пялился на нее.

— Я не могу не сказать ей, хотя…

Нед шмыгнул носом, сделав глоток чая — тот был слегка теплым.

— Ну, я имею в виду — ты можешь. Ты хочешь или не можешь, но… тебе не кажется, что это просто разрушит дружбу между нами сейчас? Я имею в виду — вдруг мы с ней друзья, Питер! Если ты скажешь ей, что влюблен в нее, она притворится, что нас даже никогда не существовало для нее. Навсегда.

Питер спрыгнул с потолка, мягко приземлившись на носки ног, и натянул свитер через голову, принялся рыться в поисках пижамы. Нед остался на ночь, что означало, что завтра утром они вместе сядут на поезд, но этот разговор мог продолжаться до тех пор, пока Питер не получит все ответы.

То есть очень, очень долго.

— Ты заметил во что она сегодня была одета?

Вопрос был наигранным со стороны Питера — вроде случайный вопрос, на который тот знал, что Нед не точно ответит.

Нед всегда лучший — настоящий друг, но очень рассеянный, вероятно, может это была основная причина, почему они так ладили.

Питер тоже редко замечал очевидные для многих вещи.

— Нет. Зачем?

Пытаясь незаметно прочистить горло, Питер сделал глоток кофе, допив его за один глотк.  
— Просто… э — э… помада. — Он повернулся к Неду, указывая на рот. — Знаешь, легкий оттенок, как будто бронзовый…

Нед поднял бровь от любопытства, а после улыбнулся.

— Бронзового цвета? Серьезно, Питер? Ты уже обращаешь внимание на ее помаду?

— Она никогда не красит губы, Нед! В том-то и дело, — он натянул пижамные штаны, бесцеремонно швырнув джинсы в кучу одежды на стуле, потом и рубашка присоединилась к ним, а затем стянул футболку через голову.

— О-о, да. Я думал, ты имеешь в виду, что она постоянно так делала, ты просто заметил новый цвет.

— Нет, Нед.

На минуту воцарилось молчание, Нед сделал еще один глоток чая.

— А зачем ты вообще смотрел на ее помаду?

Питер застонал, раздраженно вскинул руки и рухнул в кресло. Он вытащил одежду из-под себя и бросил ее на верхнюю койку двухэтажной кровати — позже он сложит ее.

— Потому что, Нед, я… Послушай, я не могу…

— Ты одержим ей, — фыркнул Нед, едва заметно улыбнувшись. Питер страдальчески посмотрел на него.

— Я не одержим ею! Я просто…эти чувства, которые у меня есть… наши отношения стали прямолинейные, и она мне нравится, я внезапно вижу все лучше в десять раз, более ясно, потому что мой мозг теперь четко настроен искать ее, когда она по-близости…

— Это отвратительно.

Питер опустился в кресло, вытирая лицо рукой.

— Это раздражает.

— Тогда просто скажи ей.

— Что?! Нет! Я не могу этого сделать, она — если она когда-нибудь поймет, что она мне нравится, то даже не подпустит меня к себе, не говоря уже о том, чтобы поговорить со мной! Ты должен держать это в секрете, Нед. Больше никаких шутливых намеков по этому поводу или…

Нед протянул руку с невозмутимым выражением лица. Бывали дни, когда он казался очень умным, но Питер никогда не особо доверял ему. Периодически. Была очень большая разница между спокойным Недом и Недом в панике. Так что Питер не уверен, что кто-то из них был особо умен.

— Чувак, остынь. Это просто влюбленность. О к нашей лучшем подруге…

Питер, казалось, был готов снова начать разглагольствовать, поэтому Нед поспешил прервать его.

— И это прекрасно. Все нормально. Но ты просто должен решить, например, кем ты хочешь быть для нее. Хочешь ли быть ее другом?

Питер торжественно кивнул, вытянув ноги на полу и упершись пятками в деревянную поверхность стола.

— ЛАДНО. Так ты хочешь быть ее парнем?

Нед произнес это так уверенно, что вопрос показался ему почти утверждением. Питер посмотрел на него, закусив губу.

Хотел ли он быть им для Мишель? Тусоваться с ней, совместно выполнять домашку, держать ее за руку, смотреть с ней фильмы, и делать все эти странные, совместные вещи, которые, вероятно, были наигранными, но что насчет этого всего?

— Не знаю, Нед, наверное, да.

Глаза Неда расширились.

— Подожди, что?! Я был уверен, что ты скажешь нет…

Питер вскочил со стула, покачав головой.

— Ну, я имею в виду… да, я знаю, но, может быть, и нет. Я еще не могу решить — это слишком важный вопрос, Нед, если честно. Насчет парня еще рано. Я даже не стал для нее близким другом, верно ведь?

Нед выдохнул, задержав дыхание, и допил остатки чая. Он уставился в чашку с задумчивым выражением лица; его брови сдвинуты вместе, что выдавало его внутреннее беспокойство, но он не выглядел расстроенным. Насколько Питер мог судить, нет.

— Знаешь, я бы не возражал. — Нед глянул на него с улыбкой. В его словах была истина.

— А ты бы мог, например, отдалиться от меня? Например, если бы я отстал от вас двоих?

Питер сел рядом.

— Черт возьми, нет, Нед. Никогда. Ты мой лучший друг, ясно? Ты всегда будешь моим лучшим другом. С кем я буду говорить о Звездных войнах, как я вообще могу забыть про тебя? — Питер неуверенно улыбнулся, игриво пнув его в голень.

Нед хрипло рассмеялся, ставя свою кружку на пол.

— Да, это правда. Я знаю об этом гораздо больше, чем она могла бы тебе рассказать. Но в первую очередь я твой ближайший друг, на которого ты всегда можешь положиться.  
Питер протянул кулак, Нед ответил ему тем же.

— Конечно, чувак.

Они замолчали, осматривая спальню. Настольная лампа освещала комнату мягким желтым светом.

Питер снова повернулся к Неду.

— Только один фильм перед сном? Имей в виду, что сейчас только десять.

Нед понимающе ухмыльнулся и кивнул.

— Конечно. Что еще делать?

Интересно, чем бы он занимался без своего друга?

(Нед бы довольно быстро ответил на этот вопрос: «Умер, наверное, где-то в канаве». Питер не мог бы не посмеяться над этой шуткой).


	8. Сокрушительный удар

Несмотря на «мудрый» совет Неда, на следующий день Питер сидел за обеденным столом, твердо отрицая, что когда-нибудь признается Мишель, даже если небеса расколются и наступит апокалипсис.

Драматично, да, но он чувствовал отчаянное желание сохранить свою тайну.

И не имело значения, хотел ли он быть ее парнем или нет.

Все это казалось ему слишком чуждым определением, которое заставляло его задуматься, как нелепо он выглядел, глядя ей вслед. 

Нед постоянно напоминал ему, что он выглядел жутко глупо, но это не было настоящим ответом на вопрос.

Сама мысль стать ее «парнем» очень смущала. Это, казалось бы, банальное определение, заставило воспринимать все всерьез, но в тоже время являлось самым важным в отношениях для подростков. Если честно, в плане романтики, он всегда мечтал, что у него и его будущей второй половинке будут такие же взаимоотношения, как у Мэй и Бена. Конечно, с ними было по-домашнему хорошо, но он никогда не задавался вопросом, что те чувствовали друг к другу, но тем не менее он не сомневался, что они всегда любили. Естественно, как у всех у них были свои черные и белые полосы: Мэй периодически впадала в состояние сильного стресса из-за работы и повседневных домашних обязанностей, она могла позволить себе всплакнуть во время споров между ними, накричать, но на следующий день все вставало на круги своя.

Но они точно всегда находились в состоянии влюбленности друг в друга. Они флиртовали, смеялись, веселились и с ними было по-настоящему хорошо.

Поэтому в его определении настоящая любовь выглядела именно так — удобная и естественна, даже несмотря на все возможные ловушки на пути к счастью.

Война? Или глупая шутка, которую хотелось услышать?

Питер мысленно фыркнул, вонзая вилку в тарелку и насаживая еду.

Как же его все-таки напрягали подобные мысли.

Он никогда ни с кем не встречался. Лиз ему нравилась, она действительно так внезапно обратила на него внимание, но потом также внезапно исчезла, что он не мог даже взглянуть на нее.

Но при этом он ощущал себя так, будто кто-то вырезал зияющую дыру в груди, дожидаясь, когда он истечет кровью.

Не самое приятное ощущение.

Однако он знал, что у него просто не было никакого другого выбора — Лиз ушла. Она не вернется. После того, как ее отца бросили в тюрьму, ее мать приняла решение переехать, так что Лиз пришлось подчиниться и не важно хотела та этого или нет. Питер все еще помнил ее слова, обращенные к нему:

— Надеюсь, ты поймешь, что с тобой происходит.

Тогда он не совсем понял ее прощальное напутствие, но, возможно, требовалось чуть больше времени, не все давалось так просто. Разобраться в своей жизни? Как справится с тем, чтобы совмещать работу супергероя и жизнь подростка?

Как понять его новообретенную роль и увлечение своим товарищем по команде — Лиз?  
Да, на это все понадобиться время.

Нед, сидел рядом с ним, молча поглощая свой ланч, наблюдая, как к ним присоединилась Мишель с подносом в руках, она села напротив, все также с ней книга. Свет, льющийся через окна, освещал ее кожу, заставляя сиять красивым бронзовым оттенком, на губах снова играла помада, с легким персиковым цветом. Питер больше не мог сдерживаться — эти мелкие детали убивали его. Он не мог не заметить их — воротник ее белой рубашки торчал чуть набок, или то что у нее была родинка, прямо на тыльной стороне костяшки ее указательного пальца, или как…

Постой…

— МДжей, это… у тебя фиолетовая прядка?

Мишель резко вскинула голову, ее взгляд на время оторвался от книги «Мужчины мне все объясняют». Питер, конечно, никогда не слышал о книге, но судя по названию, та показалась ему интересной; наверное не помешало бы начать больше читать.

Ее взгляд слегка сузился, как раз, когда он снова увидел прядку — мягкую фиолетовую на фоне бушующих завитков ее волос, кудряшка хорошо скрывалась в темной копне волос. Это было безумие — как он не заметил этого раньше?

— Да. А что?

Нед выглядел слегка смущенным, не особо церемонясь он наклонился ближе, рассматривая упомянутую прядку.

Мишель растерянно посмотрела на него, а после, ее взгляд вновь вернулся к Питеру. На его лице была привлекательная улыбка, он снова провел рукой по волосам.

— Это очень красиво. Странно, что я прежде этого не замечал. Тебе очень идет.

Он уставился на нее в ответ, часто моргая в замешательстве — мог ли он сейчас сказать что-то не то?

Почему-то по какому-то странному повороту судьбы, возможно, все краски мира для разнообразия стали чуть более насыщенными — Мишель же просто улыбнулась ему.

В ее улыбке не было насмешки, она понимала, что могла сказать что-то настолько ужасное, что тот никогда бы больше не вернулся в школу.

Конечно, эта была не та самая дерзкая улыбка, которую та использовала, выиграв какой-нибудь спор.

Нет, это была мягкая, искренняя улыбка, которая делала ее еще более привлекательной, глаза горели, открытое выражение лица — она впервые в жизни не старалась быть циничной.

— Спасибо, неудачник, — съязвила она, недоверчиво покачав головой, но улыбка ее стала шире, когда та отвела взгляд, возвращаясь к книге, что лежала перед ней.

Питер напротив не сводил с нее глаз.

Нед же продолжал пялиться на прядку волос.

Мишель попыталась сосредоточиться на тексте, но что-то все не давало покоя. Как-будто-то нечто заставляло ее смотреть на нее, просто потому что он имел возможность быть рядом. Эта мысль не отпускала, пора было исправлять ситуацию.

Она молча глядела на Питера. Мишель заприметила, что его волосы снова были уложены гелем, но тот намеренно оставил немного кудряшек, которые выглядели очень привлекательными.

— Спасибо, Питер, — повторила она, и что-то в ее голосе дрогнуло, когда та произнесла его имя.

Его взгляд остановился на ней, а на лице появилась широкая улыбка, темные радужки глаз внезапно стали больше…

Света в помещении будто стало больше, но они просто пялились друг на друга, Нед же обрадовался, что ему только теперь увидел ту самую прядку в волосах Мишель.

— Без проблем, МДжей. Надо сделать еще одну, чуть поярче. Где-нибудь в центре прямо от корней до кончиков, — Питер указал на макушку.

На его лице все еще была эта безумная улыбка. Это заставляло ее чувствовать себя лучше, на душе стало даже теплей, как если бы в самый пасмурный и холодный день она надела мягкий свитер.

— Может быть, я так и сделаю, — сказала она, вздернув подбородок и ухмыльнувшись, возвращаясь к своей книге.

Этот мальчик пожирал ее сердце.

***

Тренировка по десятиборью превратилась в еще один повод для Флеша рекламировать себя, что было не так уже удивительно, учитывая, что Флеш чувствовал себя так, будто именно он обязан быть постоянно в центре внимания.

— Надеюсь, это все что ты хотел сказать, Томпсон, — огрызнулась Мишель, раздраженная одним лишь видом его самодовольного выражения лица. Он, казалось, никогда не мог смириться с тем, что его вызывающее поведение — а также то, что он всегда оставался мудаком — никогда не давало ему особых бонусов. И все же он продолжал вести себя в том же духе — если бы не он, то вся эта шутка с «Пенисом Паркером» давно бы затихла.

Флэш был единственным, кто решился посмеяться над ним-как над каким-то ботаником, который постоянно подвергался издевательством.

Мишель казалось забавной ситуация, если когда-нибудь они устроят драку и Питер в два счета уложит его на лопатки без особых усилий.

Все-такие непривычно думать, что под клетчатыми рубашками, не по размеру большой спортивной формой и толстовками, Питер Паркер скрывал свою лучшую физическую форму, которая вообще могла бы быть у подростка.

Температура тела внезапно повысилась, но это уже была другая проблема.

— У меня сегодня вечеринка — вы все приглашены.

Мишель вопросительно подняла бровь, пока остальные члены команды по десятиборью смотрели на него со смесью презрения и замешательства.

Салли начала разговор первой.

— Серьезно, Флэш? Ты нас приглашаешь?

В ее голосе не было ни капли уверенности — Мишель всегда восхищалась ее беззаботным отношением; она никогда не позволяла никому забыть, что не покупается на подобные «дружелюбные» жесты и одна из первых подмечает подвох.

Он фыркнул в ответ, закинув ноги на другой стул и убрав заметки в сторону, встречаясь с ней взглядом.

— Ну да. Вы — неудачники, с которыми я проживаю всю свою подростковую жизнь — если я этого не сделаю, то по сути заявлю, что академические достижения ничего не значат для меня.

— Очаровательно, Флэш. И что именно ты делаешь для нас?

На Синди это объяснение не произвело особо впечатления. Она сидела на краю сцены, свесив стройные ноги, одетая в темные джинсы и яркий цыганский топ, джинсовая куртка лежала рядом с ней. В данный момент она снова продевала шнурки в туфли, так как полагала, что они «не были затянуты должным образом», когда их покупала.

Флэш, казалось, был озадачен этим вопросом, заставив Синди ухмыльнуться ему в ответ, ее улыбка, делала ее похожей на королеву, приговорившую пленника к смерти, темные волосы падали на плечи, такие же темные карие глаза призывали его к войне с ней. Она прекрасно понимала, что Флэш Томпсон испытывает к ним более чем полное безразличие — но она была бы никем, если бы не собиралась заставить его признать это.

Мишель показалось, что она немного побледнела. Как будто ударилась накануне.

Он яростно вздохнул, покачал головой и отвернулся, глядя себе под ноги.

— Может быть, я просто хочу, чтобы ты пошел туда, ясно?

Вся команда разом замолчала. Синди выглядела более чем самодовольной, ведь ей никогда так быстро не удавалось заполучить признание.

Сеймур выглядел нерешительным.

— Что, серьезно? Даже Паркер?

Питер вышел из мира грез и глянул на Сеймура.

— А?

Раздал смех.

— Если он думает, что ему по силам осуществить это, не прерывая своего горячего свидания с человеком-пауком, то конечно, — фирменная улыбка вновь появилась на лице Флеша, но выглядела чуть натянутой.

Питер уставился на него со сцены, как раз, когда Эйб нажал на кнопку звонка.

— Значит, ты признаешь, что мы твои друзья?

Как по команде раздался смех, Сеймур фыркнул в свою бутылку с водой и сделал внушительный глоток. Флеш не выглядел удивленным.

— Не говори глупостей, Сеймур…

В колокольчик снова ударили, и Нед воспользовался этой возможностью.

— Питер теперь тоже твой друг?

Питер пихнул его под столом в ребра.

— Нет! Я просто говорю, что ты должен прийти! Срань господня, чувак…

— Умолкните, Флэш, — наконец произнес мистер Харрингтон, который уже почти неделю болел какой-то болезнью желудка, о которой он пытался им рассказать, и о которой они предпочли бы забыть. Подробности были совершенно излишни.

— Простите, сэр, — он выглядел немного взволнованным, когда яростно уставился в свои записи, заставляя остальных членов команды по десятиборью пытаться подавить смех.  
Сеймур нажал кнопку звонка.

— С возвращением, сэр, — сказал он с энтузиазмом. — Не рассказывай нам больше о желудочном соке…

Мистер Харрингтон недоверчиво покачал головой.

— Да, спасибо, Сеймур. Я тоже рад, что вернулся. — Он повернулся к Мишель, которая деловито тасовала карты.

— Хорошо, Мишель — давайте начнем с вопросов.

Мишель кивнула, глядя на Питера и Неда.

— Хорошо, первый вопрос…

***

После весьма бурного обсуждения, уже на выходе из школы, Питер и Нед предложили Мишель пойти все вместе, но при условии, что они все придут в чем-то более презентабельном. Дело не в том, что у них ужасный вкус, а скорее в том, что:

— Похоже, ты не станешь засранцем, если станешь выглядеть чуть лучше.

Питер и Нед странно переглянулись между собой, следуя позади Мишель, провожая ее до дома, а сами планировали отправится домой к Неду, чтобы подготовится.

— Мне не нравится эта мысль, — буркнул Питер, стараясь улыбнуться. Мишель зыркнула на него, откидывая волосы с лица. На ней сегодня были надеты коричневые кожаные ботинки на шнуровке, черные джинсы, белую рубашку и джинсовая куртка, волосы свободно спадали на спину.

Питер подумал, что она как никогда выглядит привлекательно.

Можно сказать, самая прекрасная вещь, которую он сегодня видел.

Хотя кого это вообще волновало — Мишель умна и остроумна, да — но она также была красива. Да, возможно, не так, как Лиз.

Но она сияла в лучах апрельского солнца, как какой-нибудь медовый сон, нимфа из греческих мифов, с распущенными волосами и почти также остра на язык.

Он не мог добровольно не смотреть на нее.

Он, наконец, смог вырасти еще на дюйм и поравняться с ней ростом. Но ступая с ней рядом, он был не уверен, что через пару недель она вырастит еще на дюйм, и он никогда уже не сможет догнать ее по росту.

Кажется, победа снова достанется МДжей даже в такой тупой игре.

— Тогда что же мы наденем? Потому что я не собираюсь напяливать костюм, даже если ты этого хочешь.

Мишель расхохоталась, прикусив губу, пытаясь сдержать смех.

Черт, это было слишком привлекательно, подумал Питер, закатывая глаза.

— Господи Иисусе, Паркер, нет. Я просто предупреждаю, не умничай. Сделай прическу. Я не приду на вечеринку в платье, если вы вдвоем собираетесь прийти в повседневной, вчерашней одежде.

— У меня все в порядке со вкусом. И с каких пор ты интересуешься модой? — надув губы, с раздражением произнес Питер, Нед, стоящий рядом, рассмеялся.

— Я могу надеть шляпу, — вслух размышлял Нед, когда они свернули за угол, направляясь к квартире Мишель, провожая ее до двери.

Она резко обернулась к ним, держа ключ в одной руке, а другой придерживаясь ремень сумки.

— Я не… просто имейте в виду, мне не все равно. Как бы то ни было, мне не плевать на вас, так что увидимся в семь.

Когда она закрыла за собой дверь, Питер и Нед переглянулись, точно зная, что им нужно сделать.

— Мэй, — сказали они в унисон и пошли в другую сторону, теперь уже направляясь к квартире Питера, надеясь, что та самая тетушка поможет им обоим.

Иногда жизнь с тетей была единственным благословением на Земле.

***

— Вечеринка? Как та, на которому ты тогда ходил к Лиз?

Питер молча кивнул, Нед повторил. Мэй выглядела немного смущенной наблюдая за ними парой, как будто она не могла решить, врут они или нет, потому что Питер и Нед были ужасными лжецами. Но это звучало как-то странно.

— Ты хоть знаешь, что тебе надеть?

Питер искоса взглянул на Неда, который с каждой секундой выглядел все более растерянным.

— Ну, мы подумали — что ты бы могла нам помочь.

Мэй ухмыльнулась, бросив кухонное полотенце, которое держала в руках в сторону, и прислонилась спиной к стойке, скрестив руки на груди.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я приодела тебя?

Глаза Питера расширились, он моргнул.

— Нет, Мэй! Боже, нет, я просто… — он тяжело вздохнул, положив руки на бедра в знак поражения.

— Эм-Джей хотела, чтобы мы с Недом постарались принарядиться, — сказал он так, словно это было чем-то смущающим, но Мэй только улыбнулась, поправляя очки на носу.  
— Верно, — улыбнулась она.

Питер покачал головой и скрестил руки на груди, подражая ее позе.

— Просто… да, нам нужна твоя помощь. Пожалуйста.- Он молитвенно сложил руки, а после хлопув в ладоши, стиснул зубы в надежде. Мэй рассмеялась, уперев руки в бедра, подошла и поправила ему воротник.

— Хорошо, вы оба. Следуйте за мной. Давайте посмотрим, могу ли я превратить вас обоих в голливудских кинозвезд.

— Удачи тебе с этим, — пробормотал Нед, заставив Питера ухмыльнуться в ответ, когда они последовали за Мэй.

***

Где-то через час, Питер и Нед разглядывали друг друга в зеркало с выражением полного недоумения. Как Мэй удалось это сотворить? Они не были похожи на себя.

— Питер, — произнес Нед, пялясь на свое отражение.

— Эм-м, да?

Питер чувствовал себя непривычно, желудок сжался, нервы, казалось, скрутились в один узелок, не веря, что это действительно Питер Паркер смотрит на нее.

Прежде он никогда не считал себя привлекательным. Он всегда полагал, что выглядит…ну, как все. Питер Паркер — задрот-ботаник и таинственный супергерой.

Питер Паркер не планировал сейчас попасть на обложку Vogue или когда-либо в своей жизни, но…

— Мы выглядим потрясающе! МДжей свалится на пол, при виде нас! — Нед выглядел слишком возбужденным, но его бурлящий энтузиазм был заразителен, и Питер расплылся в улыбке.

— Она будет в шоке, это факт, — сказал он, прежде чем они разразились приступом смеха, прежде чем подхватить свои куртки.

Сегодняшний вечер определенно обещает быть интересным.

***

Мишель никогда не умела хорошо следить за временем — она часто теряла его из виду, погружаясь в книгу и выпадая из реального мира на долго, так что иногда приходилось трясти ее за плечо, чтобы вывести из этого состояние; сейчас вот раздался звонок.

Она никогда не стремилась быть пунктуальной. Иногда людям можно опаздывать, это не проблема — подобным вещам она предавала не так много значения. Конечно, сегодня ведь вечеринка. Люди просто будут тянуться и приходить, когда вздумается.

Но стоять на улице теплым весенним вечером, когда вокруг толпы людей — снаружи горел свет на веранде дома Флэша, пока она сама стояла на тротуаре рядом с деревом — все выглядело немного иначе, чем она себе представляла.

Мишель плохо разбиралась в вечеринках — она никогда не чувствовала, что полностью вписывается в эту обстановку, потому что внутри много людей, некоторые из которых игнорировали само ее существования, что само по себе было отстойным.

Или еще что-то вроде этого. Она никогда не задумывалась об этом.

Тем не менее, разглядывая свой наряд, она не знала, правильно ли донесла до них свою мысль, поскольку со стороны выглядело так, будто она приложила кучу усилий, чтобы выглядеть лучше.

Что ж. Усилие, которое будет известно только Мишель.

Она сразу нашла платье, которое, по понятным причинам, долго пылилось в дальнем углу шкафа, так как обычно предпочитала длинные юбки и различные джинсы. Оно было непривычным — чуть выше колена, ярко-оранжевого цвета, прямой фактуры. Поверх она накинула джинсовую куртку с высоким воротником. Обычно она не любила вещи таких ярких цветов, особенно однотонные, что так идеально облегали и подчеркивали узкую талию небольшим коричневым пояском, само платье выполнено из тонкого шифона, который струился вокруг ее ног при движении.

Однако обуви для такого случая у нее заготовлено не было. Поэтому пришлось импровизировать.

Она взмолилась, чтобы Питер и Нед поняли правильно просьбу «выглядеть презентабельно». Ни в коем случае ей не хотелось выглядеть нелепо в этом, вполне красивом плане, на фоне их толстовок и клетчатых рубашек, которые те носили по будням.  
(Хотя втайне ей очень нравилось это платье — оно прекрасно оттеняло ее кожу и придавая карьим глазам чуть золотистый оттенок).

Как раз, когда она уже собиралась развернуться и уйти, она заметила, как подъехала машина Мэй, с двумя парнишками внутри, но они были далеко, так чтобы можно было без труда разглядеть в чем они приехали. Мэй повернулась к Питером, что сидел на соседнем сиденье, давая какие-то наставления, которые те вероятно забудут уже через час. Он коротко кивнул.

Дверцы машины открылись, и из нее вышли Питер и Нед, помахав Мэй на прощание, когда та проезжала мимо; Мишель вышла из тени дерева на свет.

Они заметили ее, оба дико ухмыляясь, и побежали ей навстречу.

И Мишель едва могла поверить своим глазам.

Питер Паркер и Нед Лидс не были похожи на привычного Питера Паркера и Неда Лидса.  
Они не были в своей повседневной одежде — вовсе нет, — потому что оба были надеты в одежду, которая немного напоминала его обычный образ.

Но на этом сходство заканчивалось.

Все началось с ботинок. На Паркере были бордовые кроссовки и темные джинсы, что обтягивали его ноги.

Но вот то, что было наверху заставил мозг Мишель — расплавится, как карамель.

Паркер почему-то решил (явно не по своей воле), что носить простую, темную футболку, плотно облегающую его тело, с темной, кофейно-коричневой рубашкой с расстёгнутыми верхними пуговичками и коричневой кожанкой, было очень хорошим сочетанием, он его волосы были практически без геля…

Его волосы были восхитительны. Ей пришлось признать это.

Они были вымыты и сразу уложены, все выглядело естественно и безукоризненно, челка свободно падала ему на лоб. Он чем-то напоминал рок-звезду семидесятых или шестидесятых, только более современный и настоящий, а тут…

Мишель попыталась вспомнить, как дышать.

Его руки засунуты в карманы джинсов, он нервно переминался с ноги на ногу.

— Эй, — попытался он мягко улыбнуться, глядя куда-то ей под ноги. Ее платье было шокирующим, мягко говоря, ярким и возмутительным, но безумно красивым и превращая Мишель в красавицу.

Каким-то фантастическим образом оно сочеталось с ее яркими лимонно-желтыми ботинками, джинсовой курткой, и каскадом каштановых волос с выделяющейся фиолетовой прядкой.  
На этот раз она нанесла темно-оранжевую помаду. Он мог с уверенностью сказать, что это был другой оттенок-более смелый.

Но Мишель не могла этого понять — Питер Паркер внезапно посмотрел…

Что ж.

Он выглядел очень даже горячо.

Выглядел привлекательно. Именно в том самом смысле, которые вкладывали большинство людей. Как будто сошел с обложки журнала, а еще эта укладка…

Господи, ей нужно немедленно сесть.

— Йо, — поприветствовала она и вставая рядом с Недом, и они месте по тропинке направились к двери. Нед облачился в черную рубашку, застегнутую на все пуговицы, джинсы и строгий пиджак, шляпа на голове, а на ногах конверсы. Он выглядел небрежно и стильно одновременно, какая-то дикая помесь 1930-х и 2000-х годов.

— Так кто же вас нарядил, ребята? Потому что я знаю, что это, — она указала на их одежду, — невозможно сделать в одиночку.

Питер и Нед обменялись взглядами, прежде чем Питер, смеясь, ответил.

— Это все Мэй. Мы попросили ее о помощи. И вот, что она придумала.

Мишель фыркнула, стараясь не обращать внимания на учащенный стук своего сердца, когда разглядывала его, все еще безумно озадаченная тем, как Питер Паркер так долго скрывал такое тело под клетчатыми рубашками и дурацкими худи. Это открытие заставило ее влюбиться еще сильнее.

— Скажи ей, чтобы она приодевала тебя почаще, — сказала она, и лицо ее расплылось в улыбке, в то время как Питер надулся.

Все трое расхохотались.

***

Попасть на вечеринку было не так — то просто, как казалось, — хотя там было полно народу, люди толпились с бокалами в руках, разговаривая неизвестно о чем, — Питер, Мишель и Нед чувствовали себя так, словно попали не туда. Все остальные чувствовали себя гармонично — как будто они смешались с фоном и не выделялись. Даже с волшебной работой Мэй над волосами Питера, казалось, что больше выделялись они трое, чем эта чертова толпа людей.  
Мишель было на все наплевать. Ей нравилось быть такой, какая она есть — ее только что пригласил на вечеринку парень, который имел совершенно другие интересы по сравнению с ее и ее двумя лучшими друзьями.

Да. Питер и Нед теперь официально были ее подопечными. Теми, с которыми она теперь тусовалась.

Она гордо стояла рядом с ними в своем мандариново-желтом платье и ботинках. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы доказать, как она к этой дружбе.

— Ну, мне нужно выпить. Идете? — Она повернулась к ним обоим, оба неловко замерли в дверях, совсем как на прошлогодней вечеринке Лиз. Мишель была поражена тем, как много важных событий успело произойти.

Питер выглядел неуверенно, так как несколько гостей пялилсь то на него, то на Неда, ведь большинство считало их странными, но во взгляде некоторых читалось удивление, как будто никто не мог понять, как такие перемены во внешности могли произойти.

Это немного раздражало Мишель — не то, чтобы у них всегда была ужасная прическа; у Питера довольно густые волосы (она любила игнорировать некоторые детали, но это пришлось признать, как бы ей не хотелось другого). Питер никогда не стремился ничего менять в себе и все привыкли к его будничному виду.

Кроме того, ее раздражало, что многие девушки вдруг обратили на них, когда они протиснулись внутрь и их разговор перешел в приглушенный смешки, так что Мишель задумалась, а не начать ли стрелять в «потенциальных» соперниц взглядом, тем самым заставив свалить.

Наверное, это не такая уж и хорошая идея, если она пыталась остаться инкогнито. Она не хотела, чтобы люди пялились на нее, особенно когда весь смысл вечеринок состоял в том, чтобы слиться с толпой, так чтобы люди на время перестали особо выделяться.

Как только они направились на кухню, музыка стихла, а через динамики раздался голос Флэша.

— Пенис Паркер в доме! ЧТО ЖЕ ПРОИСХОДИТ?

Питер остановился как вкопанный, повернувшись лицом к Флэшу, который в данный момент стоял за диджейским пультом с микрофоном в руке. У него случилось дежавю. Если бы не кое-что…

— Куда подевался человек-паук, дружище? Он бросил тебя ради свидания с Тони Старком? — сработал клаксон — неудачная попытка Флэша задеть его. Мишель уже открыла рот, готовая выкрикнуть оскорбление в ответ, пройдясь по его зацикленности на супергероях и всеми теми неловкими ситуациями, которые пришли в голову, но остановилась, заметив  
выражение на лице Питера.

Она думала, что возможно, тот не понял, покачал головой или просто поднял вопросительно бровь, прежде чем продолжить путь.

Питер не делал ничего. Он стоял и смотрел на него, нахмурив брови, а в глазах боль от очередного унижения.

И, вдруг, что-то переклинило в ней.

Это над ним они все посмеивались. Да, но здесь скрывалось что-то другое, так его часть, которая обычно была скрыта, которая заставляла его совершать хорошие поступки — все это обернулось очередной тупой шуткой.

Они превратили его в посмешище, она даже не подозревала, сколько есть способов унизить.  
Приятели Флеша смеялись над шуткой, после очередного свиста клаксона, люди с любопытством уже ожидали продолжение.

— Ты вернул уже свою воображаемую подружку? Дай угадаю, она поняла, как ужасно неубедительны твои тупые оправдания и снова сбежала с человеком-пауком?

Питер раздраженно прикусил губу и отвернулся, как раз, когда Флэш решил сделать следующий выпад.

— А где ты подобрал свою одежду? Одолжил у своего дяди?

Мишель вытаращила глаза, а у Неда отвисла челюсть. Неужели он мог быть настолько бесчувственным?

Так жестоко?

Мишель почувствовала, ярость, она стиснула зубы и убрала волосы. Она видела выражение боли на лице Питера, лицо осунулось, глаза странно блестят. Слишком очевидные эмоции, все равно что получить пощечину.

Его губы слегка задрожали, он во все глаза смотрел на Флэша, кажется у него выступили слезы…

Мишель резко повернула голову к Флэшу, до которого только дошел смысл сказанного; его это поразило больше, нежели чем слезы в глазах Питера.

Все знали о его дяде — что он был убит каким-то воришкой, который успел ускользнуть. Ни у кого не хватило бы смелости расспрашивать его о подробностях. Мишель помнила время, когда Питер пропускал ланч почти две недели, наблюдая за ним поверх своей книги. Она видела его в спортзале одного, с заплаканным лицом, закрывшим голову руками, когда тот пытался продержаться до следующего звонка на урок.

Она даже вспомнила, как однажды его чуть не стошнило на уроке, и как Нед вытолкал его из класса, прежде чем он успел дать Флэшу пару оплеух.

Очевидно, прошло достаточно времени со смерти его дяди.

Мишель даже не понимала, что делает; она машинально схватила Питера за руку и крепко сжал ее, успокаивая, и переживая свою вспышку ярости.

— Юджин. Томпсон. Отъебись, пока я не заставила тебя пожалеть о том, что ты, говнюк, появился на этот свет. Усеки это, если ты еще раз соберешься посмеяться над одним из моих лучших друзей.

Флэш выглядел так, словно кто — то объявил ему точную дату его смерти — никто не называл его Юджином — даже не многие знали, как его зовут на самом. Его сращу привыкли все называть Флэш, так многие даже забыли настоящее имя.

Мишель никогда так прежде не выражалась.

Выражение лица Питера с опустошенного сменилось на ужас, пара слезинок скатилось по щеке, но Мишель продолжала держать его за руку, переплетя пальцы, и стараясь внушить уверенность. Она не представляла, насколько сильным будет ее проявление чувств.  
У него были сильные руки — руки, которые могли легко утешить и помочь другим.

Руки, которые она хотела бы держать в своих как можно чаще.

Мишель повернулась к Неду, который, казалось бы разучился говорить.

— Я сказала, что мне нужно выпить. Пошли, — она повернулась к кухне, люди все еще обходили их, но до них наконец дошло, что случилось. Питер вытер слезы с лица, все еще выглядя достаточно неплохо, несмотря на произошедшее.

Когда они дошли до кухни, Мишель щелкнула двумя пальцами, ее лицо скрылось за стойкой.  
Он серьезно нуждался в выпивке, так чтобы внутри все расслабилось.

Заглянув на кухню, Мишель начала искать, что выпить, пока Питер и Нед, стояли в стороне, тихо о чем-то разговаривая.

— Вы, ребята, любите имбирное пиво? Оно безалкогольное.

Питер рассеянно кивнул, прежде чем она разлила его по трем бокалами и сунула их в руки, а после отпила немного из своего.

— Флэш — долбаеб, если это еще не ясно, — сказала Мишель, оглядываясь остальную часть дома. Спор, казалось, был улажен, музыка все еще громко вибрировала по всему дому, но было очевидно, что им дали просто передышку.

Мишель фыркнула. Это было прекрасно.

Питер казался очень спокойным, глядя в свой стакан с немного страдальческим выражением лица.

— Тебе не нужно было этого делать, ты же знаешь.

Мишель фыркнула, вызвав у него удивления.

— Конечно, я обязана была это сделать. Как я уже сказала — Флэш — мудила. Это была дебильная шутка, и он заслужил хорошей трепки. Думаю, даже он понимает, что его занесло.

Она сделала глоток.

— И вообще. Я не позволяю разговаривать с моими друзьями в таком духе, — Мишель сделал еще один глоток, приятная шипучая газировка была очень приятно, рот Питера от удивления раскрылся, но тот не знал, как реагировать.

И Питер, и Нед, казалось, не представляли, как отнестись к этому заявлению, но судя по всеми Нед был рад ничего не добавлять к сказанному. Питер, вероятно, не знал, что говорить, но был готов ляпнуть что-то не то.

— Тебе не нужно благодарить меня, — отрезала Мишель, прежде чем он успел сказать хоть слово, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Она была рада, что они по-прежнему одного роста. Но она все еще росла, однажды он никогда не сможет догнать ее.

Питер медленно кивнул, волосы снова упали ему на лицо, а взгляд упал на стакан. Его, казалось, заинтересовал напиток. Мишель в волнении прикусила губу, а Нед неловко похлопал его по плечу, произнося:

— Я хочу найти других членов команды по десятиборью. Ты не хочешь прогуляться, Питер?  
Питер покачал головой. Нед нахмурился, но тем не менее пошел в одиночку.

Мишель продолжала украдкой поглядывать на Питера, его плечи были напряжены, а поза — настороженная, несмотря на то, что он старался выглядеть беззаботно; будто кто-то мог напасть.

Она не могла вынести это.

Она едва не разбила свой бокал о стойку позади себя, когда потянулась к нему, обняв Питера за плечи и притянула– возможно, это было самое короткое из всех объятий. Все закончилось почти сразу, но она не убежала от него, он позволил себе положить подбородок ей на плечо, несмотря на то, что ее волосы щекотали его шею. Он даже немного расслабился, когда она отстранилась. Она убрала руки, хотя какая-то ее часть не хотела отпускать его, и позволить себе провести рукой по его волосам, так чтобы его дыхание скользнула по ее лицу, насладиться его объятьями.

Она хотела всего этого и снова поняла, что не могла позволить себе это.

Знаешь, Паркер — это нормально-плакать из-за таких вещей. Я знаю, что ты сделал это в первый раз. Это не новая вещь — горе, я имею в виду. Не извиняйся за свою заботу.»  
Схватив свой бокал, она направилась к двери, не в силах смотреть прямо на него — он смотрел на нее так нежно, что ее сердце затрепетало, а взгляд пленил навсегда. Она снова отбросила волосы с лица.

— Не теряйся здесь, неудачник.

Она повернулась и пошла прочь, чувствуя, как горит ее кожа.

Прошло несколько минут — может быть, чуть меньше двадцати, — и Мишель, как обычно, принялась бродить по дом, наблюдая за гостями. Никто, казалось, не замечал ее, хотя в платье, которое на ней было надето, она вовсе не выглядела незаметной. Не имело значения, собирались ли они заговорить с ней — в любом случае, желающих было немного. Но большинство так увлеклось своими разговорами, что Мишель просто не знала к какой группе примкнуть.

Обернувшись к входной двери, она заметила Питера, проходящего мимо с телефоном руке и яростно строчащего смс, судя по движению пальцев, прежде чем тот вернул телефон в задник карман джинс. Он явно торопился уйти, нервно проведя рукой по волосам, которые сегодня были уложены очень сексуально, несмотря на то, что обычна Мишель определяла «мило» — в той самой мальчишеской манере, о существовании которой некоторые парни даже не подозревали.

Ему не нужно избегать, подумала она, но ей грех жаловаться на то, что в разных ситуациях он был привлекательным по-своему.

Он повернул голову, пытаясь найти взглядом Неда, но наткнулся на нее. В его взгляде удивление, радужки в темноте стали шире, и даже с такого расстояния она могла увидеть волнение. Мишель прищурилась, но постаралась выглядеть незаинтересованной.

Она произнесла одними губами: «Куда ты собрался, Паркер?».

Его взгляд стал решительнее, он застегнул кожаную куртку, открыл дверь и исчез за ней, как раз в тот момент, когда к ней подошел Нед, якобы сбитый с толку всей этой ситуацией.

— Эй, Мишель, ты не видела Питера?

— Нет, — мгновенно ответила она, прежде чем повернуться к нему и вручить свой стакан.

— Извини, Нед, мне надо идти.

— Но, МДжей, ты же только что пришла!

Мишель вздернула подбородок, делая вид, будто смотрит на него сверху вниз. Нед же посмотрел на нее с любопытством.

— Я никогда не была здесь по-настоящему, Лидс.

Она почти уже подбежала к двери, но голос Неда, заставил притормозить:

— Но ты всегда так говоришь!

Мишель закрыла за собой дверь, музыка и шум мгновенно прекратились. Она должна была признать, что это только пошло на пользу ушам — иногда нельзя оценить насколько шумно в помещении, пока не окажешься за его пределами. А посмотрев на звездное небо, Мишель только смогла разглядеть остатки паутины, свисающей с крыши.

Синтетическая паутина.

Не сводя с нее глаз, она побежала вниз по дороге, зная, что следующий автобус будет здесь через десять минут или чуть раньше.

Что?

Прежде чем куда-то идти, она всегда тщательно изучала расписание.

Но с нее было достаточно всего этого.

Ее бесило, что Питер улизнул. Ей надоело оставаться в полном неведении. Ей надоело гоняться за своим лучшим другом, в которого она влюблена, но при этом никогда не знала, как общаться с ним, будучи в одной комнате, не зная наверняка, что тот чувствовал к ней.  
Мишель Джонс надоело быть второстепенным персонажем в истории собственной жизни.  
На этот раз она его поймает, и это факт.

Черт бы тебя побрал, Питер, почему ты заставляешь меня бегать за тобой?

Она уже знала ответ.


	9. Классика

Поездка на автобусе в город показалась Мишель долгой. Она уже поняла, что Питер сбежал на какое-то крупное ограбление банка в центре города, явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке на вечеринке, решив оставить ее ради привычного ночного патруля города.

Мишель почувствовала легкую досаду на него, ведь он явился весь такой разодетый, просто чтобы уйти и испортить образ своим костюмом супергероя.

Именно поэтому она и гналась за ним не спеша.

Город за окном выглядел очаровательно — везде причудливые тени и яркие огни ночного Нью-Йорка, который просыпался и рот, становясь более богатым, стоило только солнцу скрыться за горизонтом. Он превратился в город, который переполнен эмоциями, люди постоянно ждут сна, чтобы вновь нырнуть под теплое одеяло, не замечая блеска звезд.  
Ночью Нью-Йорк был совсем другим.

Она знала, что было глупо незаметно сбежать с вечеринки и отправиться в центр города так поздно. Хорошо, что у нее был перцовый баллончик. С ней все будет хорошо.

Но когда автобус остановился, Мишель задумалась.

Подумала о том, что не давало покоя почти две недели.

Ее беспокоилось то, с чего все началось — как один тощий мальчишка превратился в культового персонажа; как он вдруг стал значить для нее чуть больше, чем раньше.  
Как в одно мгновение Мишель влюбилась в Питера Паркера — даже если это была не настоящая любовь.

Даже если она назовет это как-нибудь иначе, неважно, как долго она это отрицала или делала вид, что это просто сбой в ее мозгу, — все равно ничего не изменится.

Любовь. Странное, такое новое чувство, которое привносила нечто особенное в ее жизнь.  
Мишель подперла рукой подбородок и оперлась локтем на край окна. Ей хотелось оставаться достаточно честной самой с собой, ей нужно признать, что эта влюбленность длилась гораздо больше, чем ей хотелось думать. С каких пор, кто вообще это придумал? Конечно, наверное в течение года, ну, или около того. Прошло уже достаточно времени, чтобы понять, что она ни в кое-случае не была ветряным человеком, потому что любые влюбленности раньше были мимолетными и забавными.

Эта… эта привязанность к нему не была чем-то новым. Он уже много лет пожирал ее сердце, заставляя сомневаться во всем, что окружало, в собственном мироощущении и том, как она воспринимает все. Это заставило ее задаться вопросом, чего именно она хочет от жизни, и если ее мозг, возможно, пытается сказать ей, что Питер — даже просто его дружба и забота — это то, что ей нужно.

О ней заботились дома, да. У нее не было конфликтов в школе.

Но с Питером — и Недом, в их странном трио, которое они составляли — она чувствовала, что у нее есть место, чтобы действительно быть собой. Что-то, чего она никогда не испытывала раньше. Команда по десятиборью вскоре стала еще одним местом, где она чувствовала себя как дома, но Питер и Нед оказались там первыми.

Они стали для нее первыми друзьями.

Конечно, первое время она отмахивалась от них, и они бросали друг на друга странные взгляды и корчили рожи в зависимости от того, насколько нелепым им казалось то или иное замечание, но тем не менее…

Она нашла для них место в своем сердце.

Они освободили для нее место в своем «доме».

Это не было пренебрежением.

Автобус наконец остановился, и Мишель смогла разглядеть потасовку на берегу, где-то в миле от нее. Она выскочила из автобуса, спрыгнув на тротуар, и наполовину пошла, наполовину побежала в сторону потасовки. Казалось, что двери банка были взломаны, схватка еще продолжалась, полицейские машины стояли снаружи, ожидая с затаенным дыханием и любопытством, но с осторожность, напряженно ожидая кто может появиться.  
Мишель подкралась ближе, не сколько настороженно, но встревожено.

Это был он там, прямо сейчас-делал то, что делал месяцами.

Сглотнув, она подкралась к ближайшему мусорному ящику, стоявшему в конце переулка, и стала наблюдать. Внутри здания начался небольшой пожар, раздались крики пострадавших, так и самих полицейских, они наставили свои пистолеты; их лица искажены стальным беспокойством.

Как раз в этот момент человек-паук выпрыгнул из верхнего окна, ловко приземлившись на ноги, когда сами преступники последовали за ним, замотанные в липкую паутину, слегка покачиваясь. Он выстрелил паутиной в стену противоположного здания, прежде чем прикрепить другой конец к фонарному столбу, так что преступники теперь были подвешены и болтались почти без движения, и Мишель услышала веселый голос Паркера:

— Отличный вид, ребята! Запомните, вы не должны воровать у банков — это пипец, как бессмысленно! — он повернулся к полицейским, вставляя новые патрон с жидкой паутиной. — Ну, вот и если вам понадобится помощь, просто позвоните. Спасибо! — он развернулся, и Мишель посмотрела на него снизу-вверх, когда тот прошел мимо и свернул в ближайший переулок.

Помчавшись за ним, она побежала в ту же сторону и резко остановилась, увидев, что тот стоит к ней спиной, готовясь к новому прыжку.

— Паучья задница!

Все его тело мгновенно содрогнулось, он повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на нее, и застыл, когда увидел, кто это был. Переулок был заполнен тенями от огромных небоскребов Нью-Йорка, красные и синие огни отбрасывали жуткие тени на землю, превращая ее кожу в калейдоскоп. Его глаза от ужаса расширились.

— Мишель?! Какого черта?..

— Я знала, что найду тебя здесь, — она сделала шаг вперед, скрестив руки на груди. Ее ноги немного замерзли и чуть дрожали, все-таки ночи теперь не такие теплые. Она плотнее закуталась в свою джинсовую куртку, наблюдая, как свет искусственных огней играет на ткани его маски, придавая странные оттенки; человек-паук чуть наклонил голову. Он не выглядел немного сурреалистично стоя в переулке с красно-синими полосами на костюме. Человек-паук выглядел таким хрупким, даже в этом супер-костюме — даже с его новым прокаченным телосложением. Он слишком походил на персонажа из комикса, чтобы быть настоящим.

Это было еще одним доказательством того, что человек-паук был не более чем старшеклассником, получающим удовольствие от жизни.

Но проживавший лучшее беззаботное время в жизни, ради которого приходилось чем-то жертвовать.

Не потребовалось особо много времени, чтобы тишина стала удушающей. Человек-паук повернулся и посмотрел на нее, склонив голову набок. Он выглядел немного неуверенным, что сказать.

— Я знаю, кто ты.

Слова прозвучали слишком громко в ночной тишине, и Мишель на мгновение задумалась, почему ей было так трудно говорить. Она могла бы «сбросить эту бомбу» в любое время, когда бы захотела. Питер Паркер знал, что шел по тонкой грани между секретностью и откровенным признанием, но тем не менее он был полон решимости скрыть это от нее.

Может быть, с другими людьми произошел несчастный случай. Может быть все должно было сложится.

Но хранить его тайну, когда даже он не знал, что она это знает, было слишком тяжелым грузом для ее плеч. Она не должна стать Атлантом, таская этот груз с собой, куда бы ни пошла.

Ей надоело, что ее обманывают.

Она сделала несколько шагов вперед, человек-паук вскарабкался на стену справа от нее, упершись руками в кирпичи и глядя вниз на нее, но он явно был напуган ее словами.

— Я не… я не… нет, не надо! — воскликнул он, вскарабкавшись еще выше, когда та попыталась дотянуться до него. Мишель нахмурилась, откидывая волосы назад, чуть испортив укладку. Начался небольшой дождик. Он едва был ощутим на коже, лишь легкая прохлада, но она все равно чувствовала зябь. Атмосфера была слишком напряженной, так чтобы можно было игнорировать подобные мелочи, они напротив только ухудшали ситуацию.

— Я знаю, кто ты, паучья задница. Я ждала этого момента уже целую вечность.

— Нет, ничего подобного! Ты меня не знаешь! — тон его голоса звучал выше, он почти умолял, явный признак надвигающейся паники. Это лишний раз подтвердило, что это ее одноклассник, который полз вверх по стене, наблюдая за ней.

Мишель сделал еще один шаг вперед, в глазах решительность, такая же, когда она смотрела на него, скрестив руки на груди. Господи, сегодня было намного холоднее, чем она себе представляла.

— Перестань валять дурака, Паучья задница. Иди сюда.

Он не подчинился, оставаясь висеть на стене напротив, пытаясь скрыться в полумраке, хотя его костюм продолжать синими и красными красками. Казалось, напряжение давало о себе знать -яростно нашептывая ей на ухо, приказывая разорвать его, пока все не стало слишком невыносимым. Это был голос разума, который признавал, что время замалчивать — давно кануло.

Она не уклонялась от этого, только не сейчас. Больше никогда.

Он прищурился, глядя на нее сверху вниз, на этот раз выглядя более серьезным, чем она, когда — либо помнила — обычно его глаза были комично широко раскрытыми, когда тот шутил и веселился. Хотя она не видела никаких эмоций за маской, но по его телу можно было понять многое: плечи напряжены, растопыренные пальцы, сильно сжимают кирпич в явной тревоге, глаза маски — оценивали ее, готовясь услышать самое главное.

Серьезность у Питера Паркера была такой редкостью чертой, что ей даже захотелось сбежать.

В конце концов он подчинился, выстрелив паутиной в край крыши, и повис вниз головой, соскользнув вниз по паутине с некоторым колебанием.

Мишель поджала губы.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, кто я, клянусь, — сказал он, сжимая паутину так сильно, что она казалась еще более натянутой.

Мишель фыркнула не соглашаясь.

— Тогда почему твой голос кажется таким знакомым?

Это был не тот вопрос, на который ей нужен был ответ; достаточно было лишь увидеть его реакцию. Это было бы единственным доказательством, которое ей было нужно.

Если его плечи напряглись сильнее, значит оно так и было. Он, казалось, явно потрясен ее заявлением, так что со стыдом отвернулся.

— Я знаю, кто ты, Паучья задница, если только не понятно…

— Нет, не знаешь! Ты просто думаешь так! Ты никогда меня не видела, честное слово! — его голос от волнения стал выше, но Мишель было достаточно и этого. Видеть, как его искусственные глаза расширились в ужасе, как волнение накатывало на него волнами, заставляя ее саму переживать, в горле все вдруг пересохла — она осознала, что сейчас не может так просто отступить.

— О, да? Ну, тогда кто ты, паучья задница?

Он взволнованно вздохнул.

— Меня так никто не называет, понятно?!

Она вытянула руку вперед и аккуратно подцепила край маски, стянув ее до кончика носа. Его профиль, висящий вниз головой, выглядел очень странно, но что-то было привлекательное в этом, видеть какие-то части его тела под маской. Его рот чуть приоткрыт, отблеск красных фонарей странно играет на его коже. Дыхание приятно щекочет её щеку, а слабый запах его одеколона едва ощутим. Она смотрела на его попытку правильно подобрать слова, но кажется ее поступок полностью его дезориентировал, поэтому он лишь прикрыл рот.

— Говори или я сниму маску, неудачник.

Очень рискованный шаг. Она знала, что он сразу сопоставит это прозвище, и нет никакого смысла отрицать это: его дыхание сбилось, костяшки пальцев крепче сжали паутину. Разве это не они сейчас хрустнули?

Мишель хмуро пялилась на него с легким презрением, по коже ее прошли мурашки, а сердце учащенно билось в груди.

Фу, это так глупо.

«Мишель, ну же!», — внутренняя паника достигла апогея, хотя в ней чувствовалось некоторое раздражение — искренняя ненависть к тому, что она пыталась сделать.  
Она смотрела, как шевелятся его губы, удивляясь, почему это так легко представить…

Нет, Мишель, тебе нужно сосредоточиться.

— Я серьезно!

— И я тоже! Я не могу… это… если я скажу тебе то, что это будет конец моей супергеройской работы! Я не могу…

— А мне насрать.

Он раздраженно фыркнул, глядя ей прямо в глаза, нахмурив брови, судя по форме глаз маски.

— Ну, же ты понимаешь, о чем я!

Настала очередь Мишель раздраженно фыркнуть, сложив руки на груди в знак упрямой решимости. Это становилось настоящей проблемой. Даже когда он висел вниз головой, маска немного скатилась вниз, пока его губы демонстрировали гораздо больше эмоций, чем глаза его странной маски; так сосредоточится было не так-то просто.

Влюбленность, как она уже не раз говорила себе, станет для нее концом.

— Я не обязана ни о ком заботиться, паучья задница.

Он в отчаянии прикусил губу, чуть не вскрикнув от досады.

— Это прозвище такое дурацкое, Мишель…

Его слова были прерваны, когда произошло нечто удивительное.

Мишель не знала, что заставило ее сделать это. Может, ей надоело, что он так много болтает, будучи в своем дурацком костюме; между ними была только наполовину снятая маска с Питера Паркера.

Или скорее до того, как человек-паук окончательно стал для нее Питером Паркером.

В любом случае это не имело значения — ей, конечно, плевать. Даже когда она наклонилась, то увидела, панику на его лице, губы приоткрылись, он вот-вот произнес бы что-то, но она остановила его прежде, чем он успел сделать хоть одну попытку.

Она поцеловала его.

Может быть, не так, как ей хотелось бы в первый раз — для начала она надеялась, что все будет правильно и традиционно. Но все было спонтанно, странно, непрактично, но самое главное — удивительно.

Сразу стало понятно, что это было впервые для него. Запах его одеколона охватил ее, она нежно обхватила его лицо; провела пальцем по его кудрявым волосам, торчащими на затылке из-под маски, заставляя его поперхнуться воздухом, наполняя ее рот слабым вкусом имбирного пива — насыщенным и острым, смешанным с привкусом апельсина.  
Он не умел целоваться. В тот момент он действительно ничего не знал, но это не означало, что он не поцеловал ее в ответ, просто оцепенел. Он слегка наклонил голову, прижимаясь к ее губам чуть сильнее, и Мишель обнаружила, что его дыхания вырывается в ее рот.

Это был всего лишь поцелуй — но она чувствовала, как мир рушится вокруг.

Она целовала его.

Она действительно целовалась с Питером Паркером.

Мальчик, которого она обнимала всего час назад, с его дурацкими кудрявыми волосами, нелепой кожаной курткой, идеальными зубами и удивительно красивой фигурой…

Она отстранилась, глядя на него тяжелым взглядом, прикусив губу по привычке. Он смотрел прямо на нее, его глаза были широко раскрыты, но неподвижны, рот все еще слегка приоткрыт, губы немного саднит от давления. Она провела пальцем по губам, наслаждаясь этим ощущением.

Угу. Немного перестаралась.

Как и ее сердце, в некотором смысле, догадалась она.

Человек-паук — или, скорее, Питер-кашлянул один раз, когда вскарабкался по паутине, глядя на нее сверху вниз и цепляясь за нее ногами. Он даже не потрудился натянуть маску так что, она могла увидеть, как он поджал губы.

Она попыталась забыть, что оставила часть помады на его губах.

— Я… я должен идти, — пробормотал он, забираясь на крышу, больше напоминая кошку, чем на паука. Он бросил на нее последний взгляд, слегка прищурив глаза, даже среди красных и синих огней и темной дымки города, она видела, что он растерян. Очень слабый дождь уже успел закончится, но Мишель не могла вспомнить, когда именно.

Он снял маску и исчез в темноте в то время, как Мишель осталась одна, в своем желтом платье и ботинках, джинсовой куртке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, волосы немного растрепаны, губы приятно болели, сердце бешено колотилось в груди.

— Ступай за ними, тигр, — прошептала она ему в след, хотя знала, что тот уже исчез.

В переулке тишина.

Она только что поцеловала Питера Паркера.

Да поможет ей Господь, если ей удастся сегодня уснуть.

***

Питер не мог контролировать свои движения, когда направился домой. Маска снова полностью скрывала его лицо. Руки все еще дрожали, в ногах неприятная тяжесть. У него снова закружилась голова.

Губы у него приятно болели.

Он не знал, что Мишель может быть такой же требовательной в чем-то столь нежном, как поцелуй, но тогда он предположил, что в тот момент она и не собиралась быть чуткой.

Он не мог сосредоточиться и вполовину так хорошо, как обычно, его собственные чувства мешали координации, заставляя его летать слишком далеко или нырять в дорожный поток слишком низко, вызывая у полудюжины миниатюрных прохожих сердечный приступ, когда он чуть не попал в поток ночного движения, огни города внезапно стали ослеплять его, особенно, когда он проносился мимо, не обращая внимания на достопримечательности.

Он не мог перестать думать об этом.

Все произошло так быстро. Одноминутный разговор. Он пытался сказать что-то карабкаясь по стене, пытаясь уклонятся от ее прямолинейных вопросов, которые будто пули, звучали в его ушах.

Она сказала ему, что знает, кто он такой. В этот момент его разум охватила паника, Керен предупредила его о том, что ему необходимо присесть и сделать глубокий вдох, ведь его сердцебиение участилось, дыхание сбивчивым.

Он предпочел проигнорировать это предупреждение, вместо этого убежав как можно дальше от нее, глядя на нее сверху вниз со смесью презрения и восхищения. Ее упрямство было похвальным — эта девушка действительно никогда не отступала.

Он подчинился только — и сказал: «Не сегодня», потому что был слишком горд, чтобы сказать иначе, — потому что чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что игнорировал ее. Это была та самая Мишель, которая заступалась за него, когда другие обижали.

Хорошо, она не всегда была… ну, приятной, но она сделала над собой усилие.

Она была ему другом.

Она всегда была ему другом.

И да. Может быть, когда он увидел ее на тротуаре, когда Мэй подъехала, в том самом желтом платье, джинсовой куртке, волосы были причудливо уложены, губы накрашены; она выглядела, как луч солнца, который мог ослепить прохожих, при малейшей попытке приблизится к ней…

Может, он просто думал, что это чертовски сексуально, и больше не мог этого выносить.  
Он не мог смириться с тем, что не может просто быть с ней, как он хотел, но он держал дистанцию, потому что он не был мудаком, и он собирался быть ее другом.

Друг.

Он даже не знал, как она попала туда одной из первых. Проезжая над улицами, он, рассеянно помахав рукой прохожим, но в глубине души он знал, что Мишель Джонс поняла, что улизнул с вечеринки.

Наверное, она пошла его искать.

А это означало, что он ей небезразличен.

Но если копнуть глубже, это значит, что она все знает.

Он только что это сделал. Он может быть рассеянным, наивным, беспечным и временами глупым, когда вроде бы он все понимает, но порой выставляет себя полным дураком…  
Но до него дошло, что Мишель Джонс уже знает о его главном секрете.

Это, пожалуй, было единственное объяснение, которое приходило в голову и которое не решено смысла.

А потом непонятно почему она решила поцеловать его.

Было ли поспешным рассуждать так и выяснять, что происходит, ему хотелось сказать, что-то о том, что пора слезать с его спины и просто благополучно доставить до дома, но потом она просто обхватила его лицо руками, которые на удивления были очень нежными и прижалась губами к его рту, и с этого момента он не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме приятных ощущений, пока в его голове что-то замкнулось.

Ей было тепло, в туманный летний день, и, стоя в этом желтом платье, было нетрудно принять ее за солнце. Все целомудренно, если что, — он только чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот, а потом вдруг почувствовал ее дыхание, а ее губы больно впились в его губы, и вкус похожий на ваниль и корицу заполнил его рот, а потом…

Он отмотал назад. Он хорошо помнил эту часть. Он был в себе, чтобы помнить это.  
Когда он повернулся к окну, ловко приземлившись на подоконник, он открыл его с привычной осторожностью, проскользнув внутрь так осторожно, как только мог, ползя по потолку, пока не наткнулся бы на что-нибудь.

Судя по тому, как его руки тряслись от адреналина, было удивительно, как он еще не бросился на дорогу и не попал под машину.

Дверь захлопнулась, когда он стянул маску, швырнув ее через всю комнату с такой силой, но ему было плевать, он провел руками по волосам и по лицу, протирая глаза.  
Слишком много всего сразу, Питер, как же много…

Это было просто смешно. Он дрожал, как осиновый лист.

Он рухнул на стул, крепко схватившись рукой за волосы и пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
Его сердце бешено колотилось. Практически все время.

Он начал думать о своих ощущениях, оставшись наедине. Мишель больше не вызывала водоворот чувств внутри, но он все еще ощущал вкус ее губ на своих собственных, чувствуя саднящее давление.

Он не знал, что поцелуи могут быть такими грубыми.

Он откинул голову на спинку стула и выдохнул. Его волосы были растрепаны, напоминая воронье гнездо.

Он прикусил губу, проверяя болят ли губы. И ощущение подсказывали, что да.

Ха!

Ему нужно было позвонить Неду по этому поводу.

Он схватился за телефон и прижал паука к своему костюму, отчего тот упал в лужу у его ног. Натянув на руки толстовку, манжеты которой напоминали лапы, он позволил ей зазвенеть, прижав к уху.

— Да-а?

Питер облегченно выдохнул. Он не был уверен, что смог бы ясно мыслить, если бы Нед не взял трубку.

— Нед, слава Богу…

— Почему ты так запыхалась?

Питер помолчал, пожимая плечами. Как вы вообще начать такой разговор?

— Э — э… ты знаешь, что я влюблен в Мишель?

На том конце провода воцарилось молчание. Питер ждал. Затем:

— Чувак, что случилось?

Питер выдохнул, запрыгивая на нижнюю койку кровати, растягиваясь на одеяле.

Это будет странно.

— Ну, э-э… Мишель пошла за мной с вечеринки…

— Да, я видел, как она уходила.

— Точно! Она пошла за мной в город, на место ограбления…и догнала меня…

— О-к, — голос Неда звучал очень растерянно. — Ну и что из этого?

— Итак, — подчеркнул Питер, нервно проводя рукой по волосам, прежде чем прикусить губу, пытаясь подавить дрожь в голосе.

— Она догнала меня и не хотела так просто уходить, поэтому я спустился вниз и попросил ее уйти, а потом она поцеловала меня, — протараторил Питер, прикусив под конец губу до крови…

Он заметил, как Нед глянул на телефон.

— Подожди, что? Что она сделала?

Сделав глубокий вдох, он приготовился к долгому, тяжелому объяснению.

— Она… она поцеловала меня.

Молчание на том конце провода было довольно гнетущим, особенно учитывая тот факт, что Нед редко молчал долго.

— Чувак, что?! ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ?

Питер чуть не закричал в ответ.

— Чувак, эй, побереги мои уши! Успокойся…

— Успокоиться?! Ты поцеловал Мишель! Нашу Мишель! Питер, чувак, это же просто безумие…

— Слушай, я знаю, просто перестань кричать, ладно?

Нед вздохнул, пытаясь восстановить контроль над своими голосовыми связками. Питер не ожидал спокойной реакции, потому что Нед и тишина не совместимые вещи.

— Питер, что случилось? Ты должен мне обо всем сказать.

— Да, да, я знаю. Я просто — она поцеловала меня. Без повода. Это все ставит с ног на голову в моей голове, понимаешь? У меня такое чувство, что мои чувства обострились до предела. Я думаю, что я почти врезался в здания, как минимум три раза…

Нед прыснул от смеха.

— Боже мой, Питер, это же просто смешно…

— Это не смешно, Нед…

— Нет, но все дело в том, что она поцеловала тебя. Она поцеловала тебя, Питер. Ты ей нравишься! Разве это не безумие?

Питер выдохнул, его глаза расширились при осознания этого очевидного факта.

— Подожди, ты имеешь в виду…

— Да, я имею в виду…

— Нет, нет, подожди минутку. Она не может — это просто невозможно. Нед, это ведь Мишель…

— Вот именно, — выдохнул Нед, когда Питер провел рукой по лицу. Это становилось диким.  
Неужели поцелуи мог обернуться такой большой проблемой?

Ничего не помогало, Господи, единственный поцелуй, который он видел в жизни, был между Мэй и Беном и происходил в такой спешке, как нечто само собой разумеющее. Не тот уровень взаимоотношений. Можно было бы вспомнить фильмы, но судить со стороны еще сложнее, ведь не ясно как бы все это сработало в реальной жизни.

Вот же отстой.

— Чувак, прекрати жаловаться, иначе меня сейчас стошнит.

— Жаловаться. Просто — это безумие. Если у кого и был шанс, то только у тебя…

— Ты говорил это и о Лиз.

— Я говорю это тебе. У тебя есть шанс, Питер. Я имею в виду, ты ведь понимаешь, что она вступилась за тебя, да?

События вечеринки вновь всплыли в памяти, будто такие-то смутные образы из сна. Она ведь вступилась за него. Взяла его за руку и все такое. Ее ладонь была теплой, несмотря на ночную прохладу…

Он видел ее в таком с ног сшибательном образе, будто из сказки оживший луч света, как…  
Ну, правда, как все, что он мог представить только в самых смелых мечтах, могло воплотиться в жизнь?

Но, возможно, он всегда ошибался на этот счет.

Возможно, Мишель Джонс не так уж недостижима, как он полагал.

— Да, я знаю, Нед, — в голосе легкое раздражение из-за усталости, весь бурливший внутри адреналин сошел на нет, оставив неприятную боль во всем теле. Ему показалось, что он будто пробежал какой-то дикий марафон. Если подумать, в каком-то смысле он бежал уже целую вечность, где в финале мог бы найти ответ…

Мишель Джонс может, может все дело в том, что она понравилась ему.

— Я думаю, она может знать, Нед — эти слова, будто нож пронзили тишину, но на этот раз они звучали тяжелее — более личное признание…

Нед вздохнул, явно устав.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Не знаю.

Честно говоря, нет.

— А что плохого в том, если она это сделает?

Так вот и был озвучен самый главный вопрос.

Разве для него было шоком, что Мишель раскрыла его тайну? Честно, не совсем. Она ведь была его другом.

Но…

— Нет. Только…

— Только что? — надавил Нед, как будто знал, что собирался сказать Питер в свое оправдание.

Однако Питер лишь вздохну, уставившись в перекладину верхней кровати. Сколько раз по ночам он пялился на нее, размышляя об этой странной девушке, которая никогда не расставалась со своей книгой?

— Я собираюсь ей рассказать.

***

В ту ночь Мишель не могла уснуть, как и полагала.

Ей было очень трудно избавиться от всех мыслей, когда те, казалось, сами собой переключились на чувства. Постоянно.

Это была ее вина. Конечно, так оно и было. Сидеть в час ночи в школе, потому что она не могла заснуть, думая о губах Питера Паркера, было не самым лучшим оправданием, которое она когда-либо находила, но, по крайней мере, это было правдой.

Поцелуй был слишком импульсивным, особенно для нее, человека, который всегда думал о вещах и последствия. Она всегда была внимательной, говорила все напрямую, особенно когда чувствовала, что обязана сказать это.

Она использовала силу слова, поступки она мало воспринимала всерьез.

Вся эта сцена — одно большое действие, которое она когда-либо совершала.

Она просто взяла его и…

Эм-м, просто…

Мишель зарылась головой в подушку, кудри разметались вокруг; она застонала, стыд буквально ударил ее по лицу. Это было полным безумием — зачем она это сделала? Почему она поцеловала его?

Почему она вообще подумала об этом?

О, постой. Гормоны.

Вот правильное описание ее эмоционального состояния, которое бывает у подростков.  
Она начала наблюдать за игрой света на его обнаженной коже, вспоминая его густые волосы и широкие плечи, кожаную куртку, которую она отчаянно желала снять, а потом, возможно, и все остальное, хотя это будет уже неуместно.

Особенно на вечеринке.

Да и вообще в любом месте.

Она в растерянности.

Если сравнить их, это Питер воплощал хаос, и сама Мишель начала воплощать беспорядок. Люди были в растерянности. Она понимала это и часто повторяла людям что-то подобное.  
Но она все еще не могла никак избавиться от этой мысли.

Его губы оказались мягкими и нежными-жадными, но понимал, что не может затянуть поцелуй и обязан отстранится. Но потом он прижался к ней, и вдруг она поняла, что он тоже этого хотел.

Какое-то сумасшествие. Глупость, безумный вздор, который не обернулся жуткими последствиями. Все произошло в переулке, так будто ничего не было. Никаких свидетелей, потому что такого не должно было произойти.

Но Мишель категорически не хотела ничего забывать. Она не хотела думать, что это был ее первый поцелуй, который произошел так, что его можно было бы при желании забыть.

Она подняла голову и плюхнулась на кровать, чувствуя под собой мягкое одеяло.

Постельное белье в черно-белую полоску. У нее была ярко желтая подушка, которая была в виде большого смайла, который говорил: «Привет», также рядом с подушками была игрушка в виде лиса, очень мягкая и приятная на ощуп. Ее светильник выглядел как с десяток подвешенный в воздухе поток лепестков, которые отбрасывали пятнистые тени. Стены комнаты выкрашены в теплый — бледно желтый оттенок, они, казалось бы, излучали тепло, особенно если включить ночник. В углу комнаты стояли книжные шкафы. А окно позволяло ей насладится видом ночного города. Иногда она рисовала созвездия, которые могла разглядеть, в зависимости о того с какой стороны смотреть на небо. Возле стола лежали стопки книг. У нее все полки ломились от них.

Короче говоря, в комнате царил беспорядок, но ей это было по душе; и часто она представляла, что ее внутреннее подсознание выглядело точно также.

Сумасбродное и нелогичное, но интеллигентное, немного дерзкое, одним словом, все то, чем можно было бы охарактеризовать ее ум.

Книги валялись повсюду, ее кошка оставила шерсть на кровати, ее домашнее задание лежали на полу, свет заполнил ее комнату, напоминая взрыв, предметы отбрасывали забавные блики по всей комнате, но голова Мишель забита лишь Питером Паркером.

В ее комнате царил беспорядок, и она тоже была не порядке.

Беспорядочный, нелогичный, умный, сумасшедший хаос.

Хаос.

Но, по крайней мере, она все еще была влюблена.


End file.
